Hazel Eyes
by SpokeInward
Summary: Sercy Daniels ends up in the Mass Effect universe with untold strengths and spends a great deal of time figuring out her purpose in this world...other than helping F!Shepard. Semi-self insert. Starting at ME1 and working my way up. May or may not follow canon in some parts. I welcome your comments and I hope you enjoy this journey! Bioware owns it all...except Sercy. She's mine.
1. Just Another Routine Day

"Turn down the volume of that shirt!", I cackled at my supervisor who looked at me with quiet disdain. It was another late nighter upgrading the company servers for the Windows 8 roll-out site wide and I was in the silliest of moods. Actually I'm always in a silly mood, for all intents and purposes. My supervisor, Phil, said I could "use some deference" while in the work place. Clearly he hasn't been in the business long enough to understand that when IT is involved, one needs a great sense of humor. If you didn't have one, you'd probably collapse from over exertion or worse yet, have your undies in a bunch, ala Phil's current state.

I was just about ready to close down my station when the dreaded question came from him: "So, you will be in here tomorrow night as well?". Well hell...I hadn't planned on it. "Of course I will. Who else will help you with the god awful choices you make with fashion?", I smirked. This roll-out is taking a lot longer than it should because the company is being el cheapo with hiring other folks for the install. Ugh, corporate politics are ass. I am definitely looking forward to getting home now.

My job isn't bad. Being the assistant IT Manager means I have opportunities to try new toys and call them sexy and no one judged me...to my face. My life was pretty routine. After work, I always headed to the gym for a workout. I don't have the rock hard abs yet but give me a few more months and I'll be your personal washboard. I'm the short and thick Southern bred black woman. A shower and dinner is almost always followed by the ceremonious unwinding courtesy of one of my favorite games: Mass Effect. My love life was non-existent and I am comfortable in that space. After having several failed relationships due to my...non-monogamous dealings, I decided the break was necessary...had to get myself together because that essentially is the cause of those problems.

I feel a vibration underneath my thigh as I'd just settled in to replay the Mass Effect trilogy with my custom femshep,  
Adewale Shepard. She's a Vanguard and a boss, if you're wondering. The aforementioned rumbling under my skin is a phone call. It is Erica. "Surprised you answered. I know you're about to play Mass Effect again" she muses. "Yeah you know me. Always routine", I say. Simultaneously, I'm wondering just how she knows to call me exactly when I'm sitting in my chair. For awhile, I started looking outside of my window when she called just to make sure she wasn't parked out there somewhere. "That's precisely what I mean. You're always working or at home. When the hell will you take a vacation?! I know you have the hours saved up", she adds as an afterthought. "Yeah I do but I have always subscribed to the adage that there is no place like home". "Well I'll let you unwind. I know how important your ME time is...at least it was when we...just yeah, go enjoy your nerdly things", she quips. "I will enjoy them and thank you to not use the word nerdly again, darling", I say laughing. "I'll check on you tomorrow as well. Someone has to do it since you've become so much of a recluse. Peace". Erica deserves some words here. She would have been the perfect woman for me in a perfect world but I am nowhere near close to perfection. She loved me in spite of myself. I just couldn't take hurting her anymore knowing my reputation for being a lady's woman would not die anytime soon. Not while I am in my comfort zone of just being alone. Enough of that though. Time to take Adewale on a mission.

Libations: check. Wireless remote controller: check. Copious amounts of herbal essence: no check. Where was my device? I check the arm rest on my chair and I'd somehow stuck it between there. That was odd. I'd better be more mindful of things in my home. I begin my walk-through with all important items accounted for and noticed that it started to rain. I also hear thunder. Didn't see anything about rain on my weather app earlier so this is strange but welcomed. Rain makes me feel a sort of peace. Storms are ok but lightning? I despise it. I'm more keraunophobic than I care to admit. I'm absent-mindedly playing with my one of my 'locs(as in dreadlocks) when I hear a resounding BOOM! This wasn't in the game because I am on the part where Shepard has just defeated Sovereign and what the hell is it 11:30 already?! Time gets away from you playing this game. I search outside via my front windows for the source of the sound. As I approach my living room window, I see nothing. "Must have struck something", I say to myself. Then the lights in my apartment flicker off. Great. I hadn't even saved that game. Hopefully the auto save had my back. Suddenly in the darkness, my PS3 displays a weird purple light. "What the hell is THAT?!" I scream out loud to no one in particular. My nerd senses are tingling and telling me something is wrong. That light is getting bigger and starting to fill my living room. "Shit if this transports me to Mass Effect somehow, I just better not be anything other than a strong black woman in it", I jokingly state. Soon the joke is on me as the light encompasses my home and I see nothing but darkness. Well hell...that escalated quickly.

End Chapter 1


	2. Changes

I've had a few hangovers in my life...well more than a few. When I tell you guys there is no comparison to this splitting headache I've acquired, it is not an exaggeration. I try opening my eyes to regain some senses but I'm by a bright light...either the sun or an artificial light. Squinting my eyes, I search my surroundings trying to find something familiar. The first thing I notice: This is not my house. The second thing: I am outside. Lastly: Oh shit...Eden Prime. OH SHIT! EDEN PRIME! What...on earth did that lightning strike do to my life?! How'd I get here? The usual questions fueled my mind a mile a minute. After rising off the ground and finally getting my sight back, I notice the water and trees. The water has no ripples...the trees have no wind blowing through the leaves. Something is awry. Also, that I can see those trees clearly is a huge deal...my eyesight on Earth was not very great in one eye and especially at distances.

"Okay...", I begin saying to myself, "You're here now. Can't talk about the what ifs and you'll most likely discover how you got here later. Right now? Let's take inventory". I look down at my body...all limbs intact. No scars or anything resembling what could have happened in that purple light blast at home. My stomach is...very 8-packed out. That definitely isn't right! I'm still black...thank the universe. I lean my head forward and nearly jump out of my shoes thinking a bug took up residence on my neck and I see my hair...my locs have grown...no...my locs have taken steroids. And decided to dye themselves a deep purple. Great. I wanted to try something different on them anyway. This might also explain where all the energy from that purple light decided to hide. Now I need a mirror but before we get to that, why does everything seem to be on pause mode?

"_We were wondering when you would ask that question_" a voice says. Who the hell is that? "Who the hell are you and more importantly, why can't I see you?" I ask, looking around. There is a feeling of warmth and love radiating around me. I feel very safe at this moment even though I am on Eden Prime for a still unknown reason. I also remember what Shepard said in Mass Effect 2 about people always feeling safest just before they die...or was that Morinth? Eh, potatoes, tomato or whatever."_We exist within your consciousness. Only you can hear us. This was necessary as you are the last of our kind. You are safe now. There is no need to be afraid_", she responds. Voices in my head? Really? Well I always said I am sane enough to know I am crazy but THIS is pushing it. "That is all lovely but you still have not told me who you are", I reply, slightly irritated that I had to ask that twice. "_We are your ancestors. We existed throughout time before time became known as time. We have brought you here to complete your purpose. We have guided you to this moment throughout your life. We welcome you._", she graciously informs me. Her voice sounds a lot like the layered voices when you meet the star child in Mass Effect 3, which is only slightly creepy. What in the hell is going ON?! I don't think I could make this up on a good herbal day. "_We sense this troubles you. It is natural. Those before you were also reluctant to believe, initially. You must learn to calm your spirit and receive what is being given to you or it will be visible to others you encounter. We do not wish to fail with you a second time_". A second time? Wait, when was the first damn time?!

"_We expected this question as well. We came to you when you were...younger. You did not understand our teachings and we gathered that manifesting in human form would not allow a sufficient...transfer phase. We determined that we could only re-enter your life once you were an adult human and experienced more of human life. Every aspect of your life, including hardships were necessary. They may have been painful but we could not interfere as this would change who you were meant to be. Time is of the essence. We could wait no longer. We will guide you every step of the way. Your purpose must be fulfilled._" What the hell was this woman going on about? They sat and watched as all the painful things of my childhood...my LIFE happened and did nothing? Pardon me but I'm a little less trusting of any beings that would do that. No matter the alleged benefits of not interfering. "Okay...let's say I believe all of this...what now? Why am I in a video game? How is THAT part of my purpose?", I ask, unable to hold back my venom with those questions. "_What you saw in your Earth life was not fiction. This is a war that has happened for centuries and is very real. You are not in a video game. All of the events you saw were partly complete because you were not there. We placed this in your life to make sure you had some idea of what it would be like when your time came. You must fulfill your purpose_." She keeps saying that...about fulfilling my purpose. If my purpose ties into Shepard somehow, and I'm pretty sure it does, I'd better prepare for an eventual and timely death. "_We will speak with you more in-depth once you have connected with the human you know as Commander Adewale Shepard. At the moment, time will remain paused and we need you to use this combat gear that we have provided as well as weaponry. The attack on Eden prime will begin in a few hours. Your sole task is survival and getting to Commander Shepard. We have placed you in this location so that you may familiarize yourself with the weaponry and your...gifts, as well as to protect you from being seen. You've been given the ability of biotics and your technical expertise will allow safe navigation in this cycle. However, all skills must be cultivated before they are at the levels you will need to defeat our enemies._ The Reapers. _Be forewarned: the power you own is unmatched in this universe, with the exception of our enemies. You should take great care to never abuse it. You are the organic representation of your ancestors. We will always be with you and you will be with us in the end._", she states and the feeling of warmth and love dwindles down...to a point where I am aware it is there but I no longer feel overwhelmed by it.

Well this is just great. Stuck in a game...that is somehow real...my ancestors are guiding me...with voices in my head. What an ideal situation! NOT! This is beyond crazy but a part of me is accepting this current scenario. I don't know if it is the lingering affects of the "talk" with my ancestors or what but something in me says get ready and do it now because the situation is NOT changing. I look down and to my left and see what I can only describe as armor meant for a god...or goddess. The material looks impenetrable with any weapon. At least any combat gun. I'll try not to test it out with grenades and such. Bending down, I notice a small white button underneath the left armpit of the gear. What a strange place to put something, I think to myself. Well it isn't red so I take a chance and press the button. A series of whooshing air is heard as the gear unfolds and opens. That will come in handy when I'm taking this stuff on and off.

Next, I see a small suitcase with another white button. Pressing it, the suitcase becomes a lot bigger and opens. A fucking Black Widow. THEE sniper rifle. Screw all the talk about how dope the Javelin sniper rifle is...the Black Widow is a BEAST. I also have an M-99 Saber assault gun, M-6 Carnifex, and an M-27 Scimitar Assault shotgun. That was never my favorite. Judging from this spread, I'd say I'm a Vanguard. The only weapon missing is an SMG which I'm sure I can get weapons training on. I pick up the sniper rifle. Near the weapons are several ammo blocks but it is not clear what type they are. I notice a slot on my sniper rifle to place them in and as soon as I do, a mini screen pops up asking what ammo type would i like to select. Sweet jesus why was this never in the game?! Since I know we'll be fighting Geth, I put all weapons on disruptor ammo. Geth love using shields a LOT in the first game and they aren't easily penetrable. Placing my weapons down, I decide to suit up and then test out whatever powers I may have. It is a good idea because the armor was heavy at first. My body acclimates to this quickly though. I feel like I'm missing something. Something that is always present in the game. Where is my omni-tool? The moment I think this, I see the orange plasma light up on my wrist. I'm starting to believe that I think things and they happen and not just in an "I am a biotic god" sort of way. Hmm...guess I don't need all of those "friction-less materials X and rail extension VII" and such with these weapons. I won't cry about it.

I tried to use my technical skills here as much as possible but this technology is more advanced than 2012 devices. I recognize what looks like a command prompt and type in the commands that I remember from Earth to see if it works. Thank goodness this didn't change and my home screen lights up. After playing around with my omni-tool a few more minutes, I've found a flashlight, a flash bang, several games for whatever free time I may have and another file that's encrypted but I don't know how to decrypt it. The nerd in me can't let this go so after typing in a few executables, the file finally opens. The file has information on who I'm supposed to be here and all other vital records. Everything from my birth date, name, age, height, and even eye color which they actually have listed correctly as hazel. My name remained the same but the age and birth date were kinda off...I was listed as 25 years old and my birth date was still March, just the incorrect day and year. Hmm. I'll have to ask my ancestors about that one in next "talk". I keep scrolling and then see the credits allocated to me: 20,000,000. I feel light-headed just reading that but I think my ancestors wanted to make sure I never wanted for anything and if you've played Mass Effect enough, you know credits are everything! So technically I'm rich now. Perfect. I'm sure this will be spent on upgrades to my gun and whatever else may be needed where ever I am.

I suppose I should start testing out what these gifts are that I have acquired. If I remember correctly, biotics are associated with mass-energy and the ability to control it. Each time I've played with a Vanguard, I always imagine that they pictured a small bubble inside of them contracting and expanding out every time they used biotics. Humans would never have had these abilities if not for that element zero incident but I'd say we've done well with it here. Using the mental picture I mentioned, I close my eyes and imagine the purple energy starting at the center of my chest and radiating throughout my body. I feel a tingling sensation in my head that gradually spreads. Opening my eyes, I look at my hands and see the biotics glowing with a very bright purple light. I practice for a few more moments with expanding and contracting the energy and then targeting small sticks in the distance. Thus far I can Throw, Warp, and use Singularity. That seems more like an Adept than a Vanguard. I am still not sure if I can use a biotic charge so that will be the green light for Vanguard status. I decide that the biotic charge can't be tested until I am in battle. After about an hour, I feel pretty comfortable with controlling the energy.

Checklist: Gear, Weapons, "Gifts", Omni-Tool...I believe that is everything. I have successfully finished what I needed to for the upcoming battle. How will I convince Shepard to take me with her? I have no idea. I also should prepare to steel my tongue because I will meet Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams FIRST and I am no fan of her xenophobia in this game...this reality. Let us hope nothing transpires before I speak with Shepard. Looking back around me, I feel a renewed sense of purpose. A purpose that is still unknown. My ancestors need me. This was important and it is a very significant moment in my life. Just as I am relishing in these thoughts, I notice the leaves on the trees have started moving. The water now has ripples letting me know that the wind is definitely blowing. "Time's up", I think to myself. That thought follows the loudest screech ever...like a million Banshee nails on a chalkboard.

End Chapter 1


	3. First Contact

"First Contact"

I blacked out again. My only guess is due to that piercing sound...slicing through every connection to my brain stem. That can only mean Sovereign and the Geth are here. Is this really happening? "yes...", I answer my question, "...it is". It is time to see what this purpose means and if that will help carry me through this battle. All weapons loaded. Suit checked. Omni-tool functional. Biotics...substantial. Time to get to Ashley.

I peer out over the hill I am standing behind and check for any signs of Geth. There is a weird sputtering noise not far from where I am behind a tall crate. Shit. That's gotta be Geth. That language they communicate in...one does not forget that sound. I grab my Black Widow and use the zoom feature to see if I'll get my first kill here. My sniper auto targets two Geth troopers near the crate. Okay...hold your breath...close one eye...focus...squeeze the trigger, easy. Pffft! Pffft! I watch the two troopers fall and that strange white liquid excavate their bodies. It kinda looks like a car being drained of oil. Marzipan! And the recoil is surprisingly minimal! I want to hit my Douglas but I am sure this is inappropriate now. With the noise I made killing those two troopers, I know I've drawn attention to my spot. Keeping the sniper rifle equipped, I scan the area for any other trouble and notice 3 of those gas-bag creatures Shepard encounters when she originally lands on Eden Prime. I make quick work of these and scan the area again. All clear, for now. I decided to equip my M-99 Saber just to make sure I can fire at a moment's notice if trouble sneaks on me. I don't know how anyone would sneak up on me with this super human(or being) hearing that I have now acquired along with my eyesight. Truth be told, I don't think I need the scope on my rifle with how great my eyesight has become but alas, I dare not remove it.

I jumped down from the hill where I was and try to walk as softly and carefully as possible. I started hearing a lot of gunfire and screams. Blood curdling screams. Screams that let you know chaos and death are not far. The people of Eden Prime didn't deserve this! And then the trail...blood and human bodies...limbs twisted in such a grotesque fashion that I can only stare. This is the part of the game that you don't see. I have a very bad habit of forgetting things...birth dates, appointments, etc. I do not believe I will ever forget seeing those bodies. Up close and personal. Pre-funeral phase. I didn't flinch as much as I'd expected but my spirit is uncomfortable as my biotics flared up and I felt tears coming from my eyes. Seeing this...humans dressed like any other day...probably out gardening or going to work or something equally banal...just another routine day...and this happened to them...I HAVE to help Shepard. It is a senseless slaughter. And Sovereign and the Geth will pay a heavy price. The Reapers overall have situated themselves at the top of my newly formed shit list. Bastards.

Checking my surroundings, I notice I am coming closer to the area where Shepard first found Ashley. Among the dead are what I presume is the soldiers that were in the same platoon as Ashley. More gunfire and screams. Getting closer. Then I hear frantic footsteps. "Get down now!". It is Ashley. A mini explosion on the rock she has just landed behind follows. She eyes me curiously, gripping her assault rifle tightly. In a split second, I can see that she has decided to trust me. For now. I equip my sniper rifle. Geth troopers again. The sniper rifle auto target sights them and I drop them without breaking a sweat. You know, this is coming to me pretty naturally considering I've never fired a gun a single day in my life. Scoping the area again, I say "all clear" out loud. I move to help Ashley off of the ground. And so it begins. "Who are you?", she regards me again. "Sercy Daniels. civilian.", I state matter of factly. It was half-true. Later, I'd find my records in that encrypted file and discover more about my cover in this universe. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, ma'am. Are you alright?" "Yes, I'm fine. I should ask you the same thing. How did you end up out here alone?", I ask, though I know the answer. I still haven't decided if I will show any information to anyone other than Shepard. She's the only one sane and crazy enough to believe what I will say and quite frankly, she is the only one that I care about being honest with. She goes into the song and dance about her squad and what they were originally doing on Eden Prime. "Quiet!", I say a little too sharply as I hear more footsteps approaching us. The bionic hearing is handy.

"I heard gunfire Commander but I don't see anymore bodies." That is Kaidan. "Keep looking, Lieutenant. There could be survivors." Commander Adewale Shepard. My fan girl nostalgia is going into overload. "Up ahead, Commander." Shepard is the first to speak. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance. Are you two okay?" Let me go back into fan girl mode for just a second. I created this Shepard. And she is a damn fine sight of a black woman. I tried to make her hair as close to kinky as possible but we all know the options in the game are ass unless you know how to mod and I never took the time to learn any of it. How very nerd fail of me, I know. She has the short, brown crop...Halle Berry style. She has almond colored eyes and a scar that trailed through her right eyebrow. No doubt due to her upbringing on Earth or the thresher maw attack on Akuze as this was the psychological profile I chose for her. "Sercy Daniels, civilian", I state extending a hand. You don't meet Commander Shepard and not shake her hand. Just saying. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, ma'am". We certainly didn't lack for formalities here. Ashley begins telling Shepard of the attack details and all the information she'd just given me.

Kaidan's eyes are darting all over the place but the one place that I notice that he stares at most is my face. He is sizing me up. That's expected. I am an unknown variable. "We have to find that beacon before the Geth do. I feel a lot more comfortable having two capable people on my team", Shepard states eyeing me up. That same split second trust Ashley gave me happens in Shepard's eyes as well. For now. "Sure thing, Commander. I hope we get to speak more once this is all done" I state, perhaps too eagerly for my own tastes. I have to CHILL on the fan girl mode. This is too important! "One more thing", Shepard adds as an after thought, "your eyes seem to change color when you're engaged in conversation. Are you a biotic?" How in the world could she decide that from my eye colors? "My eyes have the tendency to change color on their own. I have never discovered why. I am a biotic but proof that this ties into the different colors has never been given to me", I say, still amazed she was able to pick up on that. "Feel free to use it at your discretion, Daniels", Shepard says. "Oh I will, Commander. You can bet credits on that!", I say. "Williams, show us where you last saw the beacon. Move out!" Shepard yells and we all head out and toward the inevitable.

End Chapter 3


	4. Conversations and Things

Chapter 4

"Conversations and Things"

We were moving closer to the area the beacon was originally sighted in. I have to say that watching Commander Shepard do damage in person is worthy of a camera phone vid on YouTube at LEAST. Her targeting is precise and her directions are always clear. I notice that she likes to stay behind us. This is something I did often with her in the game. It allows me perfect vision on the field. I can watch for enemies and keep an eye on my squad-mates with the ability to rescue them when they are in trouble."Perimeter secure", Kaidan states as we get to the beacon...but of course, the beacon is missing. "I don't understand. The beacon should be here. It must have been moved" states Ashley. "Yeah but by whom? One of ours or the Geth?" Kaidan responds. "We need to find that beacon. Let's keep searching. There could be survivors still around. Is there any chance anyone could have survived Williams?", Shepard asks. "It is a possibility. They may be along the path in the camp up ahead.",Ashley states. "I'd say it is worth checking out. If anybody could survive this, they deserve rescuing in addition to finding that beacon", I state to Shepard. "I agree. That is what we will do. Let's move!", Shepard responds. Just then, Nihlus chimes in about the spaceport being up ahead and wanting to check it out. I really wish I could save him. Nihlus seemed like he would have been a worthy ally. I do not yet know if I can alter what is already written throughout my time here. Another thing to add to the long list of questions I have for my ancestors.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard", Ashley comments. "It's a good place for an ambush. Keep your guard up.", Kaidan remarks as we approach the buildings up ahead. We see the spikes the Geth use to turn humans into husks. Suddenly two husks jump off them and a third on a nearby spike. "They're still alive!", Kaidan exclaims. "What did the Geth do to them?", Ashley says. I take out my Carnifex and shoot off their legs and place two quick shots in each of their heads. Kaidan uses Throw to take out the last husk. "Nice shooting Daniels. I wonder how the Alliance missed out on recruiting you?" Kaidan muses and gives me a quizzical look. This dude is too curious for his own good but I know a setup when I hear one and I am not the person to divulge unnecessary information. At least unnecessary for him to know. "It'll be a great mystery then, Alenko. Much like my age, a woman never tells", I quip, hoping my brush off gives him the signal to drop it. It doesn't. "Yeah but with the type of arsenal you have and that armor...it's just odd to see someone like you out here and not working for the Alliance or at best, some random mercenary group", Kaidan says, trying to match my cool look. "We'll find out all about you Daniels but now we need to check these buildings for survivors and continue on our mission to find that beacon", Shepard adds emphatically, before I can respond to Kaidan's little inquest. We'll drop it for now but I certainly hope we don't end up having a problem. I sense this guy is very protective of Shepard, which falls in line with the game plot. I also sense that Shepard is completely aloof about it all. His feels are gonna be crushed. I never gave this Shepard a romance option in the first Mass Effect. We'll see how this turns out.

We approach the building with the scientist, Dr. Warren and whoever that babbling crazy guy is, Manuel. "Daniels, see if you can get that door open", Shepard says to me. The decryption sequence isn't as hard as it was playing this game on the PC. Those little blocks are a nuisance if your tech skills are less than impressive or nonexistent. "Humans! Thank the Maker!" exclaims the Dr. Warren, obviously relieved we are there. "You're safe now", Shepard states. The scientist goes on to explain to us about the beacon and its current location as well as the attack on Eden Prime. I always checked out a bit during these conversations because I already know the story. "What is wrong with your assistant?", Shepard asks with a questioning look on her face. "Manuel has a brilliant mind but he's always been a bit...unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin" the scientist responds. "I'm not mad! I'm the only sane one left!" I halfway hear Manuel say. Yeah, I'm just gonna check out of this conversation again. I would have given him a sedative just so he'd shut up but Shepard leaves the situation as we found it. I look around for weapon lockers. Finding one, I secure Omni gel and hammerhead rounds which I give to Shepard. "Williams, take us to the spaceport" Shepard states. We head outside and then I hear a gunshot. Saren's traitor ass killing Nihlus. That smug asshole will pay.

"What is that? Off in the distance." Kaidan exclaims. "It's a ship! Look at the size of it" Ashley blurts out so fast I can barely understand her. I look to my right and into the sky. Red and glowing with an evil energy that I sense intensely. Its Sovereign. And then it happens. My eyes start glowing and my biotics start flaring. Shepard regards me with curious eyes and gives the "hold position" signal to Ashley and Kaidan who look completely spooked by either the ship or my sudden change. Looks like my ancestors have a thing or two to say to Sovereign. _"You will not survive this round, Nazara. You have upset the balance of natural light and violated the universal laws of existence. We have come to silence your tyranny and lay siege to your existence. Prepare for your demise and an end to those in league with you_", I say, though it is not me really talking. And just as soon as it starts, I return to normality...though it is debatable if I am normal anymore. "Daniels...Daniels!" Shepard shouts trying to get my attention. "What...what was that?" Ashley states visibly shaken. "Your voice...and your eyes...Daniels what the hell is going on? Who are you really?" Kaidan states rather defensively. Shit ancestors...you couldn't wait until I got on the ship to manifest? Really? You had to go all "vengeance is mine!" right here. This ain't following canon at all...but then my being here isn't exactly canon either. "Shepard I can explain. It is a rather lengthy story but I ask that you trust me.", I state, trying to figure out how I will tell her. "Trust is earned, Daniels. Thus far, you haven't done anything suspicious to me aside from that transformation." Shepard says. "Our priority now is finding survivors and locating that beacon. The mission must always come first. If at any point I become a liability, you can take whatever steps necessary to correct that", I say to Shepard. I then realize I gave Shepard the pass to take me out if need be. Not exactly the best thing to do to the savior of the galaxy but luckily this Shepard is mostly paragon. Unless that is tampered with by my being here but thus far, she has followed the Shepard I created verbatim. "Daniels, I am gonna trust you. However, you and I have some one on one talking to do when this mission is completed" Shepard states. I simply look her in the eye and nod. The looking in the eye thing is very important to me. If someone can't look you in the eye when they are talking to you, they aren't trustworthy(unless an illness or something else prevents this, of course). This is something my father taught me. She doesn't look afraid...it is almost as if she is giving me a knowing look...like she understands. I find that interesting but decide not to let the thought linger. Kaidan is not easily convinced and I can see him in my peripheral eyeing me with untrusting scrutiny. "Take a picture with your damn Omni-tool, Alenko, it'll last longer" I state, irritated. This guy is gonna be a problem. I just know it.

After taking out a few more husks, we meet those 3 people in that one building. I can't remember their names and I'm obviously checking out of the conversation. Until the guy talks about the smuggling. I'm all about the hustle but they are stealing from the military. I am sure this will eventually bring out some renegade in Shepard when we meet Powell's lazy ass. The colonist doing the most talking gives Shepard a Stinger pistol and some Omni gel. We take our exit and head around the corner from that building. "Commander. It's Nihlus", Kaidan solemnly states. I can clearly see the shot to the back of the head indicating how he died. Saren...your time is coming. "Something's moving! Over behind those crates" Ashley exclaims. "Wait! Don't-Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human." Powell yells. This pathetic little moocher. "Sneaking up on us nearly got you killed!" Shepard says and I think this is her being pissed off. Powell goes on this spill about hiding, the sound from the ship that "bores right into your brain", and after several questions, we find out why he survived the attack. Lazy ass. "You're Cole's contact with the smuggling ring" Shepard states, calling him out on his bullshit. He goes on about how he didn't think he was hurting anyone by taking a few grenades. Yeah okay, dude. "You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can do is think of a way to rip us off?!" Ashley exclaims. Ashley's fury in person is a bit unsettling but not scary. "Hand over the grenades. NOW.", Shepard barks. Now Shepard's fury? SCARY. "A lot of marines died here, Powell. Those grenades could have come in handy. If I were you, I'd think of some way to make it up to them", Shepard says. He hands them over along with the experimental technology. Lucky for him, my ancestors have bigger fish to fry. Powell tells us to take the cargo train and adds "I...I can't stay here. I need to get away from all this". Whatever dude. You honestly wouldn't be of much use to us unless you're planning to smuggle us out of there. "Commander, if there are no more survivors, we need to get to that beacon before something else goes wrong", I say, trying to re-focus our mind on this mission. She nods and we step outside. I hear that Geth sputtering noise. Time to fight!

End Chapter 4


	5. The Art of Battle

Shepard picks up a few more items in the crates around this area. We quickly fan out in front of Shepard, with Kaidan leading, Ashley second, and myself on Shepard's right hip. We round the corner and meet more Geth troopers. "System shield down. Please move to cover", said my suit VI. Damn! Must be a drone around here. I grab cover and hear Shepard pop that sneaky drone. Ashley makes quick work of two Geth troopers with the Avenger assault rifle. My shields recover and I move out of cover to Warp a Geth trooper then finishing him off with 1 shot from my Carnifex. That Warp was kind of weak but my ancestors warned me. I'm going to improve these biotics no matter the time or effort needed.

We get closer to the platform and that is when the real fighting starts. Shepard doles out positions for Ashley and Kaidan on her left and right flank behind cover. She leaves me behind and instructs me to throw a Singularity in place after Ashley shoots two troopers in their legs. Kaidan fires two rounds from his Kessler pistol and uses Throw once more to finish another trooper off. We move up further and meet Geth Destroyer for the first time. These things get on my nerves. Luckily, I have the Black Widow equipped with disruptor rounds just for this thing...I equip my Saber assault gun instead. I peek my head around the corner and fire 3 shots at the Destroyer. This causes a lot of that white liquid to drop out its sides and make a sound that is similar to a wince. Gathering up energy within my biotics, I send out a Warp and this ends with the Destroyer exploding into pieces as well as damaging a few nearby troopers. Holy shit! I'm awesome! "System shield down. Please move to cover". Stupid but wonderful VI stealing my glorious moment. "Daniels get in cover NOW!", said Shepard. I feel like I am in time out after that one. Shepard finishes off the remaining Geth on the platform and we finally make it to the tram. "That's it. Bag 'em and tag 'em", said Kaidan. I have to up the cool around here starting with slang word usage and choice...but let's concentrate on getting on the Normandy first.

I'm peering in the distance while we are riding the train and I see husks, a Geth Sniper and another trooper. I take out my sniper rifle and shoot the Geth Sniper from the tram. "How the hell did you do that?! We were still moving a bit!" said Kaidan. "Dumb luck" I said, nonchalantly. My skills are winning now though. One thing that I want to try is biotic explosions. Since I am able to create a Singularity and Kaidan has Throw, I decide to give it try. "Hey Alenko...I'm going to throw a Singularity toward those husks. Shortly after I do, I want you to hurl a Throw towards them", I said. Kaidan gives a quizzical look but nods in agreement. Ashley and Shepard take care of a few more troopers. I shoot forward a Singularity, capturing 3 husks and Kaidan tosses out a Throw. BIOTIC EXPLOSION! Ashley's bottom lip is hanging down. Kaidan looks amazed. Shepard is smiling. "Hey it was worth a shot. Figured combining our efforts might prove more useful in combat", I said ignoring the awesome that just happened. I have to play it cool. At least for now. "Beep, Beep, Beep" I hear to the right of us. Oh shit I forgot about those bombs! "Demolition charges! The Geth must have planted them" said Kaidan. "Hurry-we need to find them all and shut them down!", said Ashley.

Shepard begins by disabling the demo charges at the bottom of the stairs near the tram. I move upstairs to head to the next set. I fire two rounds from my Saber to distract the Geth just ahead of us. Ashley shoots two Geth in the back and they collapse with that god awful sputtering noise. I hate that sound. "Nice shooting", I scream out to Ashley. I bend down to disable the next bomb and I can hear the rounds striking meters from where I am bending down. Disabling the demo charges is a lot faster in person. That is two charges down, two to go.

Here comes another Geth destroyer. I am not here for them. I HATE them. Kaidan, Ashley, and Shepard have joined me on the upper platform. I send out another Singularity and Kaidan uses Throw. I hadn't requested it but he looks at me, nods and smiles. "I hate to break up this Extranet greeting card moment, but you know, Geth.", said Ashley. Just gonna be a hater all of her life. Which, if Shepard decides, isn't much longer. That thought distracts me from my shield VI screaming at me, again, to get in cover. A Geth trooper is dangerously close to me when I feel a whoosh of wind and see the silhouette of Shepard rushing in to melee the trooper.

"Commander, you keep saving my ass and I will think you're trying to date me", I laughably say. Shepard smiles slightly. I'm glad to see this side of her since we so very rarely got to see it in the game. I created this Shepard with the mindset that she'd be a little like me with a sense of humor but can flip the switch to seriousness when the situation calls for it. "You have to buy me flowers first, Daniels. And shoot those husks! Look out!", Shepard exclaims. I turn to see the beacon but also 2 husks advancing toward me. I take out my Carnifex and shoot one while Shepard uses Pull on the other. "All clear, Commander", Ashley said, who'd been disabling the other demo charges as we were having our moments.

The beacon looks bigger in person. I already know what's supposed to happen here as Shepard continues gathering more items from the nearby storage lockers and crates. "Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac...", Shepard trails off requesting a pickup. "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!", said Kaidan. I hang back and to the right of the beacon. Don't know what it is about me and right side of everything. "It wasn't doing anything like that when we dug it up." said Ashley. "Something must have activated it...", said Kaidan. I lower my gaze because I know this is it. No matter what, I cannot stop this from happening. I look up just in time to see Shepard pushing Ashley aside and running toward Kaidan who's caught in the energy of the beacon. My biotics activate but this is not by my choosing. My body constricts and I'm being pulled toward the energy while Shepard is already caught in it.

"_Do not struggle, young one. This is a part of your purpose_", I hear my ancestors say. What? WHAT?! What the hell?! NO! NO! NO! Abort! Abort! This is not okay!. This is NOT okay! And then it happens...I see the Protheans demise...I hear the sounds of the Reapers...I see a civilization die slowly...there is so much death. Some of it is still confusing because there is language I cannot understand being spoken in the images. This is a slower process, contrary to how fast the images came to Shepard in the game. The pain is excruciating but not physically...not necessarily. "_Your mind is untrained. We are sorry this is painful but it has to happen so that your purpose is fulfilled._", my ancestors said. Purpose shmurpose! Get me out of here now! It's like someone is boring a laser through my every thought, hope, and dream. It is like what I imagine a stick of butter feels like when a hot knife is around. It fucking HURTS! And then I collapse to the ground. "_She is whole. Now it begins_", I hear my ancestors say before I pass out completely.

End Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**: I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. The winter loves to throw nasty upper respiratory infections to me in a game of throw and drop...or something. Anyway, I see people are interested in this story for reasons and I immensely appreciate the views. I continue to welcome all feedback, questions, e-coupons, etc as well. I am still ill but I'm typing up Chapter 6 as well because we finally get to the Normandy and now the real adventure begins. Again, I appreciate you all reading my story. Shout out to Drew Karpyshyn who created this world for us to play in and play with! The **disclaimer** is in the heading for this story but you know BioWare owns everything except Sercy.


	6. Explain Yourself

"Explain Yourself"

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think they are waking up", said Kaidan. Remember that hangover type headache I had in when I first made it to this universe? It was like a toothache compared to the one I have. This feels like a train has run repeatedly over my brain. I mean my real brain without an exoskeleton to protect it. Ugh. What happened? My ancestors...I have so many questions. My guess is that we are in the med bay for observation. I hope Shepard has a floor level on this ship that I don't know about because I will need time to talk to my ancestors...alone. "You two had us worried there, Shepard. How are you both feeling?", Dr. Chakwas said. "Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long have we been out?", said Shepard. "About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon I think" said Dr. Chakwas. I sit up and open my eyes. "what...what happened?", I say weakly. "Its my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way", Kaidan says to Shepard. "You had no way to know what would happen", Shepard responds. I notice that quiet smile Kaidan does. More creepy in person than it needs to be. Dr. Chakwas regards me immediately. "Actually we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately we'll never get the chance to find out." states Dr. Chakwas. "The beacon exploded. A system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you and Daniels out cold. Williams and I had to carry you two back to the ship", said Kaidan. "I appreciate it" said Shepard. "As do I", I finally spoke up to say. "Physically, you're both fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. I noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, Shepard, signs typically associated with intense dreaming.", said Dr. Chakwas. "I saw-I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing is really clear. "Yeah...I saw it too.", I said solemnly. Chakwas continued to talk with Shepard while the wheels started turning in my head.

I got struck by the beam...not canon. My ancestors had apologized as this was happening but I could have used a warning of some sort! How exactly was this little event tied into my purpose? It was Shepard's destiny to be hit by that beam. At least that is my belief. It contributed to who she was even further. Lucy, you have some explaining to do. "Daniels, you seem to be doing a lot of thinking over there", said Shepard breaking my train of though. "Yeah getting hit with energy from a dead civilization will do that to you", I quipped, the ironic situation not going missed by me. "Daniels, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Chakwas. Looks like you two took quite a beating down there but you will be fine. You will need a physical to make sure your body is up to snuff", said Dr. Chakwas. "I mean look at my body doc. It is practically a female Michelangelo", I say with a smirk. "We'll need more than your aesthetically pleasing muscles, Daniels. It is standard procedure. Don't worry, there is no cutting or insertion of any sort involved", laughed Dr. Chakwas. Wait did she just say my muscles were "aesthetically pleasing"? Was Chakwas flirting with me? Oh man I hope not. I respect Chakwas presence in the game though. She's like the Normandy's den mother or something. Captain Anderson enters the med bay and tells Shepard he needs to speak with her. He regards me very briefly with what looks like a smile. It is freaking me out that this guy looks so much like my father. I give him a small head nod. "Daniels, I still need to speak with you privately. We have much to discuss. Once Chakwas clears you, you can put whatever things you may have with you on the guest floor. It is empty up there and I think some time to unwind alone would do you good. It has been quite a day...or few hours in this case", said Shepard. I told you guys this Shepard was like me. But what of this guest floor? That was never anywhere in the game either. "Dr. Chakwas, am I clear to go? I'd like to get some shut-eye before the physical if you don't mind", I lied. I was actually anxious to talk to my ancestors. "You're free for now, Daniels. I expect to see you back here in about 14 hours though" said Dr. Chakwas. "Noted, doc. Shepard...Kaidan...you know where to find me. Also, here is my omni tool info for you both if you want to talk with me without coming up to the room", I say. I nod to Captain Anderson and excuse myself.

For a second, nostalgia kicks in when I exit the med bay. Wow. The Normandy is HUGE. Bigger than what you see in the game. That nostalgia is short-lived when I realize what I am here to do...and what Shepard will have to do...her sacrifice is grossly downplayed and I have a feeling that I will be VERY defensive about anyone who tries it with her. Especially the council. That turian mainly. I can't wait for the moment when he does that ridiculous 3 fingered air quote thing. That will not go unchecked by me. When I make it to the elevator, I realize there is a floor marked "guest" as one of the options so I press that. One thing that appears to stay on task as canon is the slow ass elevators. I mean I'm pretty sure I aged like wine while waiting for my floor. Finally I hear a futuristic ding. The guest floor is really empty and kind of clinical. I can feel sterilization within these walls, if that makes sense. Shepard never told me a specific room number so I select the one that is furthest away from the elevator. That way, I can pretty much see all the hall and there are no blind spots. That's a military thing my uncle instilled in me. I never like sitting with my back to crowds either and very rarely do I sit all the way back in a chair while in public. The guard instinct, I suppose. I walk in front of the door and it automatically opens. I definitely will have to change THAT setting. The room I have is surprisingly clean and dust free. And the bed actually looks like it is made to be slept in...comfortably. The bathroom comes equipped with a shower and a toilet and isn't as small as I anticipated either. I see the Extranet terminal and make note to use it later. I want to see if YouTube is still around. Plus, I need good music. This cycle seems to lack that because there is never a trace of R&B or Hip Hop anywhere in the game. I just realized I have no clothing and nothing to take care of my personal hygiene. I hope we make it to the Citadel soon. I definitely have to find something for the upkeep of my 'locs. I look to my left and see something glowing underneath my bed. "The hell is that?" I mutter to myself. I bend down to investigate and see that it is another suitcase. On the top it says "from you parents, with love". I can only guess my ancestors had something to do with that.

I open the suitcase to find my iPod Touch, some of my clothes, my brand of hygienic products, and herbal essence. Okay...2 things need to be said here. Oh god. If Shepard finds this, she's going to KILL me. Why would my ancestors bring THIS over of all things? The second thing is, my ancestors are big deal. They brought me music. MY music. That is real love. Maybe my ancestors are my parents since they would have long died. I turn on the Touch and I see all of my music there. "Thank you ancestors. Thank you for everything", I say out loud. I hope they heard that. The more I stand here scrolling through play-list after play-list, the more I want to lay down on that bed...after a hot shower of course. Can't have Geth and husk juice all over my sheets. I think that is what I'll do as I blast Frank Ocean and go ahead to the shower. I'll talk to my ancestors soon but now, I need to rest.

_**Shepard's POV**_

Just another routine mission. One that hadn't gone particularly well. Just a run and grab. But now... Nihlus is dead. And Saren...killed him. The shit storm that this has started is crazy. And I'm right at the center of it. Anderson knows the Council will want answers and I know I haven't done anything wrong. I have a sinking feeling that bringing the Council's pet Spectre to justice will be quite a task. Luckily, Anderson has my back. He trusts me implicitly. I'm not sure what earned that trust. All I did was survive a thresher maw attack. But sometimes when the Captain looks at me...I feel like I'm the daughter he may have always wanted. Well minus the Earth gang-banging street life. That part didn't need to happen had I had parents who gave a damn.

Then there is Daniels. A new piece of the puzzle. I don't know why but I feel I can trust her. She has a strength in biotics unlike anything I've ever saw before in a human...or any other species for that matter. I haven't fought with a lot of Asari so there is no way to make an exact comparison here. Still, I have to talk to her. Find out what she was doing on Eden Prime and what the hell happened with her eyes glowing and voice changing. It was as if someone else was speaking through her. I'll have to go up there and have that conversation I keep promising her. I need to know what is going on and I need to know where she stands. I'd love to have her on the crew and since the Captain did not object to my bringing her aboard, I can guess he is okay with it as well.

I leave the med bay after speaking with Anderson who instructs me to have Joker dock at the Citadel. Immediately, I see Kaidan waving me down. "Glad to see you're okay Commander" said Kaidan. The worry in his face was like lines on an etch-a-sketch. "Commander I'm glad to see you're okay. Losing Jenkins was hard on the crew. We didn't want to lose you, too", said Kaidan. "Things were pretty rough down there", I say. "Yeah, you never get use to seeing dead civilians. Doesn't seem right somehow. But at least you stopped Saren from wiping out the whole colony", said Kaidan. "We'll talk later, Kaidan. I need to speak with Daniels", I say hoping I don't sound too dismissive. "Commander.", states Kaidan with a head nod. And that's when I see it. That look in his eye as though he was hoping we could talk longer. That look that means he wants to ignore Alliance regs with me. I hope it doesn't get to the point of me having to...let him down gently. I've had to deal with that before with one of my superior's in the past but never someone under my command. I push the thought in the back of my mind and make my way over to Ashley.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins", said Ashley. "Jenkins was a valuable part of this crew", I say not wanting to show too much emotion. I didn't know Jenkins very well but he seemed like a good kid and great soldier. Breaks my heart that he was murdered senselessly. Something else Saren will have to answer for...and I'm going to make sure he does. "Part of me feels guilty about what happened. If Jenkins were still alive, I might not be here", said Ashley. "You're a good soldier Williams. You belong on the Normandy", I say. I had no idea how prophetic those words would be at the time that I said them. "Thanks Commander. That means a lot from you. I've never met anyone who was awarded the Star of Terra", said Ashley. "Things were pretty rough down there. Are you okay", I say with genuine concern. We were trained to deal with death but Ashley lost an entire squad of soldiers like her...much like I did on Akuze. That may be the tie that binds us...besides wanting to get Saren. "I've seen friends die before. That is part of being a Marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out...", Ashley trails off, "...and you never get use to seeing dead civilians. But things would have been a lot worse if you hadn't shown up" said Ashley. "We couldn't have done it without you Williams", I say. The woman was a surgeon with an Assault rifle. I want to see if we can train her on using a sniper more. I have a feeling she'd excel at this too. "Thanks, Commander. I have to admit I was a little worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome", said Ashley. "I think you're going to fit in here just fine, Williams", I say. "Thanks, Commander" said Ashley.

I need to go check up on Daniels. God I hate these damn elevator rides.

_**Ancestors (short)POV**_

"_She is more fragile than she seems but we've prepared her well. We must make sure there is always unity between her and Commander Shepard. They are relatives, after all. As time progresses, we can let the Prodigy know of their relation. It will serve to strengthen their bond. For now, we must allow time for her mind to process this. It is the general consensus that we will not interrupt her dreams to speak with her. She must always come to us through meditation, unless it has been some time since we've heard her. Protect the Prodigy at all costs and make sure that her purpose is fulfilled. This is our last chance to put things right. Our ancestors would be pleased with our actions."_

End Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Oh hai gentle beings that decided to read my story! I am feeling much better now so the story will proceed as normal. I am experimenting with adding various POV's throughout this story. However, I will not purposely add length to these chapters just for the sake of having a longer chapter. I believe length does not always equal depth and can actually detract from telling the story by being too wordy. Anyways, I appreciate you all. Even you over there in the back. I see you. Usual **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Except Sercy, who is still mine.


	7. This Above All,To Thine Own Self Be True

Chapter 7

"This Above All, To Thine Own Self Be True"

There is no daylight in space. No identifiable way to alert you that you've slept for more than 8 hours. I roll over in bed and check my Omni tool for the time. Looks like I have about 4 hours before my physical. This bed is so comfortable though...all I can do is roll back over into place. I think I'll have a walk around the Normandy when I muster the will to move. Before I can do that, I hear my Omni tool buzz. It is Shepard. "Daniels, I'm headed up to you now. Thought you'd want to get decent as I suspect you're not the type to enjoy wearing clothing when alone", quipped Shepard. Shepard has jokes. I can let it pass though. She is the savior of the galaxy, after all. "And just when I thought I'd succeed at seducing you, Shepard", I say. Something tells me I'll regret those words later. I quickly arise and gather my clothing to put on my person. Damn these clothes are from my time. I know Shepard will have many questions just by seeing me dressed like this. No time to worry about that. My only saving grace in gathering my composure is knowing how incredibly slow those elevators move. I wouldn't be surprised if Shepard has been on her way up here for the entire 9 hours I was asleep fooling with that thing.

I hear footsteps outside my door as I pull up my basketball shorts and pull my tank top over my head. Shepard enters because I still hadn't changed the setting on that door. "You look better now, Daniels", remarks Shepard. There is a hint of concern in her voice but she refocuses to Commander mode before I can hone in on it. "I feel better. Amazing what 9 hours of sleep can do for a human body. I suppose this is the point that I explain myself", I say, sort of dreading the conversation we're about to have. To anyone else, this story would be extra crazy but given that Shepard has been hit by that beacon, I'm more inclined to believe she'll understand. At least I am hoping for this. "Easy, Daniels. I will ask the questions in simple form since I am aware it is hard for you to walk and chew gum", Shepard says with sarcasm. "I only ask that you are completely honest with me. It would not behoove you to omit any information to try to protect yourself", said Shepard, more seriously this time. I nod my head and say "well what would you like to know first Shepard?".

Shepard searches my face for something. Answers...I don't know. She is also looking at my choice of clothing rather curiously. Man this is going to either be incredibly interesting for her or bat shit crazy to listen to me. "What were you doing on Eden Prime?", said Shepard. "Shepard...I'm going to need you to sit down for what I'm about to tell you. As absurd as my story is, it is 100% the truth. I will answer all the questions you may have with the next statements I make", I said. Shepard nods at me and takes a seat in the chair near the Extranet terminal. I inhale and exhale deeply. This moment is real and I have to make sure I relay the story correctly. Here we go.

"Shepard...I am not from this time. I come from a time where we hadn't even made contact with aliens. There was no everyday space travel. I suspect if we had, there would have been some intergalactic war of crazy proportions. Back then, people were a lot more intolerant of anything...or anyone different. My time was 100+ years ago. That is why my clothes appear ancient, if you were wondering. I was summoned here by my ancestors..." , I begin to trail off while telling Shepard the story. I'm talking but paying attention to her body language to make sure she is listening and considering what I am telling her. "They told me that I have a purpose that is to be fulfilled and that is why I was brought here. I suspect they have put this plan in motion for centuries because they have brought things to me from my time. This is why I was on Eden Prime. My purpose seems to be tied to you Shepard...and helping you stop Saren. I have not communicated with them again since before the attack on Eden Prime so I do not know a lot. That is why I came up here. As you can see though, sleep won out", I said. I pause the story to give Shepard time to digest what I just said. She looks at the floor and then back up to me. Always in the eyes. I can tell her wheels are turning...she's deciding just how crazy I might be. "You're right, Daniels. That story is absurd. But given what I just saw within that beacon, I can't say that I'm surprised something like this could happen. Also, your hairstyle has not been worn for at least a century so I knew either you were trying too hard to be different or it was significant", said Shepard. Oh thank heavens...she believes me! And it seems like she's been researching in the hours that I've been asleep.

"I'm not saying I believe you completely Daniels. I will need more proof of what you're saying. How do you communicate with them?", Shepard asked. I spoke too soon. "It is complicated...they...they only exist in my mind. I don't really know how to make contact with them. I would assume they would manifest when I am alone or I'd have to take up meditation again to reach out. That seems spiritual enough", I said. "What do you mean take it up again? You meditate?", Shepard responds with a quizzical look. "In my time I did, yes. I strayed away from that when the...pressures of my life became too much. That was exactly the opposite of what I should have done though. Meditation always brought me peace but I could never concentrate long enough to ascend", I said. "Then I urge you to move back to that. One thing I am certain of Daniels...you're one of the most powerful creatures I've ever come across to this day. And I ran from a thresher maw, if that tells you anything. It stands to reason that you will need to keep a tight control over those...gifts", Shepard said. "Oh I know Shepard. When I was in battle, I was so very focused. All of it was organic to me even though I've never picked up a gun a day in my life. At least not in my other life", I say. I'm slightly amused that I actually got to say that last sentence and it literally applies. "Wait what? Daniels, you shot a Geth Destroyer on your wits and good looks?", Shepard asked incredulously. I laugh. "Of course, Shepard. Even Geth can't deny the allure of purple locs". We both laugh hard. "If what you are saying is true, I can only imagine how confusing being in space is for you now" said Shepard. "Only with the times of day...there is no sun to peer through my window and alert me of morning anymore. At least not on the Normandy. Also, traveling in space is weird. I hated flying on planes during my time so how I'm not freaking out about space turbulence is amazing", I said, matter-of-factly. Shepard nods. "Listen Shepard...I want you to know that I am here for you. Loyalty is everything to me. I don't have any ulterior motives. My only motive, and purpose it seems, is to help you stop Saren and whatever else we may face. I hope you understand and accept that", I said sincerely.

"I understand, Daniels. And I trust that you won't let me down. Just give me a heads up if your ancestors decide to offer commentary during any other missions", Shepard quips. "When they make contact with you again, let me know. Your ancestors might have more to do with this than we realize", said Shepard. "Will do, Commander. Are we nearing the Citadel? There are a few things I need to pick up...mainly clothes from this time as well as hair products", I say. "We should be there in 5 hours. Take a look around the ship if it aids in your comfort. I've assigned you a locker in the Shuttle Bay so you may store your weapons and ammo there. I'll be in my cabin doing paperwork. Good times", said Shepard with all the sarcasm she could muster. "Before you go Shepard...there is one thing I noticed about this time. The food on the Normandy is horrible! How do you guys eat that? Look when we get to the Citadel, I'm going to buy real human food. And I will cook for the entire ship once. After that, they are on their own. I refuse to eat that Huckabee that is in the mess hall so yeah, let me know when we get there", I said. I am serious about the food. Can't believe none of the food from my culture made it into space. I am only doing this cooking because the crew deserves something as a pick me up after what happened to Jenkins. Good food has never hurt anyone. Don't get it twisted. I'm not becoming the ship cook or house maid or any other equally negative stereotype about my people that one could think of. But I need sustenance and I am NOT trusting any ole body with feeding me properly. Shepard is laughing at me again. "That is fine, Daniels. You'll have to explain to me what your culture is exactly one day but now I should go", said Shepard. "Later, Shepard", I said, unlocking partial achievement "The Cool". Kaidan will think twice about that "bag 'em & tag 'em" statement.

I head to the med bay after Shepard is gone. Before I get there, I hear Kaidan calling my name. "Daniels. Daniels! You mind if we talk", he said. Actually I would mind. I'm not really looking to be friends with him. Those accusatory stares that he gave me during the mission are forever burned in my mind. And he is just way too protective of Shepard and I don't know why. Creeps me out a little, to be honest. "Sure Kaidan. What do you need?", I successfully lied. "I was just wondering how you ended up on Eden Prime with all of that arsenal. As I said before, it seemed odd for you to be there at the time of the attack", said Kaidan. Oh. Now I get it. He thinks that I'm responsible for the attack on Eden Prime in some way. This jerk is so way off base. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the coolest way to tell someone to mind their own business. "Kaidan...I'm only going to say this once. Your brain is a tunnel. One that only sees from one end of the exit to the next. You have no compartments to hold any complex information along the way. Shepard...she has compartments and lots at that. And given that I trust her and she trusts me, I have chosen to store this information of my business on Eden Prime with her and her only. Should you want to retrieve that info, I suggest you start by asking the Commander as she is holding on to it for safekeeping", I said. Now...this may have been a bit harsh but I'm noticing that my patience is starting to wear thin with this tiptoeing around the point thing he has going on. My patience is starting to wear thin period. I wonder if this is what my ancestors were warning me about too when they said I needed to learn how to be calm. I'll add that to the list of questions. I then turn to walk away and add "And I see that you've dropped your face on the floor. Have fun picking that up, mate". Ooo BURN! That was deeply satisfying. I'll deal with the consequences of that exchange later, if there are any.

Ashley has been watching said exchange and my gaze meets hers. She smiles and nods at me in what appears to be a show of solidarity. That was...unexpected but I return the nod. I finally make it in the doors of the med bay and Dr. Chakwas is waiting for me. "Okay Daniels. We'll keep this simple. You only have to lie back on this table as the LB Sensors do their job. Try not to move and if it helps, you may close your eyes", said Dr. Chakwas. "Will do", I reply. I'm ready to get this over as quickly as possible. The machine starts with a low hum and several lights cascade across my entire body. I hear an erratic beep and see Chakwas study the machine curiously. The lights continue to flicker over my body and there's that beep again. That is the most annoying sound ever. "Doc, what is that", I say annoyed. "I'll tell you in just a moment. Lie still. The process will take about 15 more minutes" she states in that motherly tone letting you know she means business. I continue to lie still and close my eyes. Then I feel overwhelmed with love again. They're here.

"_Welcome back, Prodigy. All is well. We sense your gratitude at the procurement of your personal items. You are our child. We will always take care of you. Any time you wish to reach us, you must meditate. We will only intervene through your dreams, as we have now, when it is necessary. We believe it necessary to manifest ourselves before Commander Shepard so that the cohesion in place between you two won't be broken. She will come to you soon sharing this experience. We have also made clothing available to you on the Citadel. We sensed you would want your own things from this time so we have arranged a package at Harlot's Emporium . You are doing well, Prodigy. Be sure to merge meditation into your daily activities soon. It will help settle your spirit. We sensed the spike in your energy when speaking with the one you call Kaidan. You must learn to control this as you teeter on the side of your ancestors and the Reapers everyday if you do not master your emotions. We will speak with you again later, Prodigy. We are always with you even at the end. And in the end, you will be with us". _Got damn I hate when they do that!

"Daniels...Daniels are you awake", I hear Chakwas say snapping me out of that "dream". "Yes I am doc. What's the status? Am I healthy as a horse or sick as a moose?", I said. "Your vitals all read well and your organs are performing at normal function. Given what you and Shepard experienced on Eden Prime, I'd say that is great news. There is one thing that came up in the physical that I was hoping maybe you could explain", she regards me seriously. Oh boy. Hope she didn't find trace amounts of herb from my past life in my system. "What is it doc? You look...spooked", I say, watching her with nervous eyes. "Well Daniels...I'd like to know how you are a biotic without any traces of element zero in your blood or body. I need the blanks filled in on that one" said Chakwas. Oh shit, ancestors. What have you done?

End Chapter 7


	8. Endemic Ancestral Memory

"Endemic Ancestral Memory"

Chagoya Tsetse grappled the ladder and climbed very slowly. This was his first time on the battle course. It'd taken years to get his mind in shape...as in since he was a child. The Pelar tribe were a proud people. They were also very strict with the regimen required for warrior hood. There were the early morning hunting rituals which explicitly stated that you did not partake in eating if you did not hunt. Women were spared of this as they were always cared for...most did not accept this condition and brought more rations home than most men. They were the backbone of the communities...raising young minds to forge connections with their people and helping them to understand their connection to the universe and all living creatures.

"You must be efficient yet quick, young Chagoya" said the tribe elder. "It is not a matter of how often you use your biotics but choosing the way you use them. You will be tested beyond measure of natural human strength. Sharpen your mind and you may continue your path. We are with you until the end and in the end you will be with us", the elder said, wrapping up the last bit of wisdom imparted to warriors on this journey. This was it. Either you returned successful or you didn't return at all.

Chagoya climbed the ladder and before dashing into the forest, sat with legs crossed to meditate. It was the best way that he'd learned to control the biotics. It is said that his strength with this gift had not been matched in any known part of earth. Because all tribes are connected, it was safe to assume this as truth. Chagoya felt the energy contract and expand. Taking 5 minutes longer, he calibrated the energy field ensuring he had complete control. While meditating, he recalled how he first became aware of this gift.

At the age of 6, he'd been outside playing with the other children in the village. They decided to gather sticks from the nearby elderberry trees to help keep the village heated. Rather than pick them up by hand, Chagoya stared at one particular pile until it moved. Concentrating a little harder, he discovered he could lift the sticks with his mind if he thought of them as clouds. As a child, he didn't realize the significance of this event. He'd become confused after telling his mother what happened and her rushing him off to speak with an elder in the village who requested he do the act again. Chagoya wasn't able to lift the sticks off the ground as high that time, but it was enough to signal the trait was present in his DNA. The elders took interest immediately.

When you are found to be a part of the chosen or a Prodigy as they called it, you are placed in the care of an elder in the village. They train your mind first, with your body being a close second. It was rigorous and they showed no mercy simply because of age. They spoke of a great war approaching and the need to be ready to defend all organics. They spoke of this often and even at that age, Chagoya knew of its importance. He vowed to be the best warrior and use every skill learned to protect his people...and all other organics.

Contracting the mass-energy around himself, his body glowed with a bright purple light. Chagoya let the energy fall around him and through his hair. Breathing in one last time in a seated position, Chagoya sent loving energy to the universe and asked for guidance and awareness during his rite of passage. He stood up to take in the sight of his village one last time making a mental note of where everything was and hoping it wouldn't be too long until he could return. And so...it began.

**Shepard's POV**

This was nuts. Everything Daniels shared with Shepard made no sense. Yet there were no alarms blaring in her mind that these were lies. She could feel that it was all truth...she just didn't know how this was truth. Shepard regarded her paperwork while thinking about this. Good thing she liked getting this done. Otherwise, her desk would be considerably more cluttered. She mused at the blandness of her surroundings. Shepard made a mental note to look around the Citadel for decorations. The Alliance blah of this clinical silver surroundings was cutting it.

"Commander, we have about 2 hours until we reach the Citadel. If you want to get a few winks in, I don't think anyone would object", said Joker interrupting her train of thought. She hadn't done anything other than shower and sleep resonated in her mind. "Thanks for the heads up Joker. I'll take you up on that. Let me know when we are about 20 minutes from docking. If anything happens before then, buzz my Omni tool" said Shepard. "No problem Commander. I took the liberty of letting Captain Anderson know as well. Don't worry...he agrees you should rest given all that has happened", replied Joker. "Thanks again, Joker" said Shepard. She could feel her eyes getting heavier before she made it completely on the cot. And just like that, she was fast asleep.

"_Welcome, Commander Shepard. We do apologize for coming to you in this way but we needed to confirm the information the Prodigy gave you personally. We will not interfere in this way again. We are the ancestor's the Prodigy spoke about. She is the organic representation of us all. She is very important to your journey and will aid you in stopping Saren. We brought her here because it is part of her destiny...you are part of her destiny...you are also part of us. When the time is right, we will explain these things. For now, we send you our love and protection...our care and concern. We are with you always, Shepard. Even at the end and in the end, you too will be with us. Rest well, Vanguard."_

Shepard jerked out of her sleep. "What the hell was that?!" she thought to herself. She did not feel fear after waking from this dream. Instead she awoke feeling an incredible surge of love and care. Just as quickly as she noticed it, the feeling dwindled down. "Daniels...we will need to talk more", stated Shepard out loud. Just then, Shepard's Omni tool buzzed.

"Commander, I need to see you in the med bay immediately. It is about Daniels", said Dr. Chakwas. Well that was perfect timing. "I'll be down in a few minutes, doc" stated Shepard. She was eager to find out what happened in the med bay...and in that dream.

End Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:** _The character named Chagoya may have a one time appearance in this story. I just wanted to provide a clear path to understanding how Sercy can use biotics without eezo in this chapter. Essentially, it is like the sixth sense that humans lost after the Reapers destroyed Sercy's ancestors and their knowledge. We're headed to the Citadel in the next chapter. This will probably turn into a 40+ chapter story(or not). I just want the story to be told correctly. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this journey with me. I appreciate all views and would love your honest and constructive feed back. For the cheap seats, a **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Except Sercy. And Chagoya. Those two are mine.


	9. Talk a Little Bit

"Talk a Little Bit"

"Daniels, you still haven't answered my question", Chakwas noted. She was right. I went into a blank space when she announced that I could use biotics without eezo. I had no real answer for her so I'd pretty much diverted to Shepard coming back to the med bay. That way I could make an informed decision on just how much I needed to tell Chakwas. "I would prefer waiting until the Commander comes back", I said, slightly nervous. "She...knows about me and this isn't something I can discuss with you unless she says it is okay", I lied. I was lying a lot here. I'll be glad when I didn't have to but for now, it was necessary. Nobody was crazy enough to believe my story except Shepard. And if she vouched for me, Chakwas would listen. Speak of the angel and she'll appear.

"Chakwas...Daniels...what is the problem?", said Shepard, a visible look of concern on her face. I could tell that she thought something was wrong with me, physically. "Well Commander, it seems our newest team member is very skilled in the art of biotics", Chakwas said. "I am aware that she can use biotics. Is something wrong with her though, doc?", Shepard asked. "Physically she is...superior. There is no cause for alarm medically. At least not technically. However, I'd like to know just how she is able to produce biotics with no traces of element zero and no biotic amp installed. Just that little thing, Commander", Chakwas said amused. Shepard looked like I'd stuck her fingers in an electrical socket. I could see the wheels turning in her mind again. My eyes searched hers to see if I could trust Dr. Chakwas. She figured out what hidden message I was trying to send her. Shepard nodded. I'd gotten the green light.

"Daniels' physiology is complicated. She...well she can explain to you why that is but the story will sound very outlandish. Even for you as a medical professional. I trust her because she hasn't given me a reason not to trust her yet. I will defer to Daniels to share her story with you", said Shepard. Chakwas gave her a very questioning but curious look. The medical professional in her couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn about an as yet undiscovered phenomenon. "Daniels...be honest with the doc. Tell her everything. When you're done here, meet me in the captain's quarters. We need to talk, again" said Shepard. I only nodded my head. Best to get this over with now.

I watched Chakwas face go from curiosity to amazement to an official "what the hell" in just about 3 minutes of explaining myself. It would have been hilarious had I not been the object of her confusion. "Daniels...how...how is this even possible?!", said Chakwas incredulously. "All I can tell you is that I've been given a great gift...a great many gifts...and a load of responsibility. There is no way I can actually show you this reality...unless you were an Asari. When I learn more, I can share more but now", I said with my palms to the sky, "this is all I have". "Well you've given new meaning to the words "rock the boat", Daniels. Okay. I'll bite, for now, on your story. However, I am going to give you a diet that is very strict as this ability is new to you and there are loads of calories that you will need to have to keep up a healthy disposition", said Chakwas. I think that was her putting her foot down but it still amused me. "Roger that, doc. You lay out the flowchart and patch it to my omni-tool. As soon as we are on the Citadel, I will buy food items. I'm NOT eating military food doc so don't try it", I said. "Daniels, I realize you have a bit of umph in your step but please...I'm a military doctor. You're a hard ass, I can tell...but you've never stitched up an open thigh in the middle of a firefight so I believe I have you beat...for now. I'll aid in maintaining your health but the rest is up to you and since you aren't military, I can't crack the whip on you as much as I'd like", said Chakwas. "Doc, I don't know what it is like in this cycle, but a white woman telling a black woman anything about cracking the whip certainly won't make me less of a hard ass!", I said. We both laugh. "Okay Daniels. I'll keep that in mind. You're free to go. I think the Commander is itching to speak with you anyway", said Chakwas. Finally I can get the hell out of this room. The med-bay is on the fast track to becoming my least favorite part of the ship. "Later, doc", I said and practically flew out of the room.

I need to talk to Shepard...but first, I want to talk to Ashley. Since that little episode with Kaidan, I've given thought to how judgmental I am of her character. Partly because I never really talked with her like I should have in the game. I buzz Shepard via omni-tool letting her know my session with the good doctor is over and to give me about 15 minutes to roam the ship a bit. She agrees saying something about "an ass of paperwork". Let's pay Ash a visit, shall we?

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley stood in the cargo bay cleaning the various weapons for the squad. "Great. I get the grease work while everyone else lays back. You just had to be a Gunnery Chief huh Ash", she said to herself. While cleaning, she started to think about her new crew mates. Alenko's kind of quiet...but maybe that is because I don't know him well enough. Shepard...I like Shepard...she's tough and intelligent to boot. I gathered that from our conversation a little while ago. I can't believe we both had Gunny Ellison...him and that damn "goldbricking" nonsense. Then there is Daniels...she is...different. I can tell something is unfamiliar about Daniels. Unfamiliar but...comforting. She certainly doesn't take mess from anyone. I fear she may have made Alenko crap in his pants earlier. I love her hair though. I have never saw anyone wear their hair in that style outside of the vids on the extranet from a century ago. I want to touch it but I don't want to be disrespectful. I wonder what type of music she likes. I wonder just why the hell I'm wondering so much about her? "Hey Williams, you got a sec", said Daniels. Jesus Christ! I almost jumped out of my skin! I mean who walks that quietly in a cargo bay honestly?! "Daniels...I was just thinking about you", I said. What the hell? Why did I tell her that? "I've been known to have that effect on people", said Daniels with a slight smile. A sense of humor. We should get along well.

"What's on your mind, Daniels", I say trying to re-route the conversation. "Nothing in particular, Willia-can I just call you Ash? I'm not military and referring to someone by their last name does not work. It is very informal to me", said Daniels. "I don't see why not. I rather like calling you Daniels, if you don't mind", I said. "Not at all. So what's your story, Ash?", said Daniels. "Me? Oh I don't have much of a story to tell. I'm part of a military family that goes back a ways...Dad, Grandma...you know that sort of line. I've been stationed on crap garrison details and then there was Eden Prime...now I'm here", I said casually. "That's it, eh? Well I suppose you're dying to know about me" said Daniels. There's that slight smile again. "Ash...there is something I need to share with you...for the purposes of...unit cohesion. I don't want any surprises and I'd like an open door exchange with my crew mates. Let me preface this with telling you how ridiculous it will sound to you. I only ask that you listen and try not to judge me...or my mental state", said Daniels. I noticed she started twirling her thumbs as she said this but never once broke eye contact. "You've killed kittens in your past or something, Daniels?", I said. We burst into laughter. "No nothing like that...though I think THAT is easier to explain than what I'm about to say", said Daniels. She was watching my body language. To say she isn't military, she sure does a lot of military type things in her actions. "Spill it, Daniels. We're not getting any younger", I said, trying to put her at ease. This seemed to really bother her. And then she starts to talk...about how she isn't from this time...about her ancestors and their communication with her...about being a gifted biotic...without an implant. It was a lot to take in and had she not already saw the doctor, I'd have suggested it immediately. It was something about the way she delivered the story though. It was honest and she didn't have a "tell" that says for sure she was lying. Wow. What the hell is happening? First Eden Prime and the Geth showing up beyond the Perseus Veil and now this. What a day.

I didn't say anything for some time. We stood in silence staring at each other. She was searching my eyes for trust and understanding. I was simply searching. "Can I touch your hair", I blurted out. What the HELL was I doing? "Not exactly the response I was expecting but I am glad you asked before attempting to touch it. I can't tell you how many times I've had to swat someone's hand away for that bit of disrespect" she said, with a slight grimace. That must have been an uncomfortable memory. She leans forward to allow me to touch it. It is not like she's an animal at the zoo to me or anything...her hair is just so...beautiful. I touch her hair, cautiously. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable in any way. I suppose I missed that boat by asking her to touch her hair in the first place. "It feels...wonderful between my fingers" is all I can manage to say. Daniels says nothing. She just stares at me and suddenly her breathing changes. She leans in more toward my hand. Oh no. She notices my concern. "I'm sorry Ash it's just...well my hair...my crown is a...ahem, spot for me. I didn't think it would umm...trigger anything when you touched me because...well I don't know you. You have a very loving touch, Ash" she said in earnest. I pull my hand back gently. "Well Daniels, you're going to have to get use to women...people wanting to touch your hair in this cycle. You are definitely a unique person from the perspective of your hairstyle" , I said jokingly. "Tell me about it. I might as well have had a sign saying 'here is weird, visit me'", said Daniels. We both laugh at that. "Listen Ash, I have to talk to Shepard. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me and listen to my story. I feel better now that I've been honest even if it is hard to fathom" said Daniels. "I have to say, that tops the cake of 'out there' stories, Daniels. For what it is worth, I do believe you. If you need any help finding things while we are on the Citadel, let me know. I'm good for more than cleaning guns and surviving Geth" I said. "Will do, Ash. Umm...if you ever just want to get out of this cargo bay once in a while, visit me on the guest floor. I have an open door policy there as well. Especially since I haven't figured out how to keep the door from opening when someone stands in front of it" said Daniels. "Noted. I'll see you in a few, Daniels", I said. She smiles and takes her leave. Well then...I feel like a 12 yr old boy. I don't really know what it is about her...I feel...safe around her. This is nuts. Let me get back to cleaning these guns. They aren't going to clean themselves...at least no one has invented a way for that to happen yet.

**Back to Daniels**

What the hell was THAT?! I go from not liking Ashley's xenophobia to being a damn kitten because she touched my hair?! What is life. What is air. What, even? That did not go as I expected. Something tells me my ancestors can answer this question as well. High time I talked with them. And I'm bringing Shepard with me. "Can this elevator get any slower", I say, out loud. No one is around to answer this but gosh this thing is slow as hell. After decades, I am finally at Shepard's floor. I see Kaidan doing whatever he does on that machine. I'm still a little miffed at our encounter earlier so I'll reserve a conversation with him for a future moment.

I practically busted Shepard's door down. "Shepard, you wanted to see me and I want to see you. I'm going to try to communicate with my ancestors. How much time do we have before we dock at the Citadel", I say, speaking in a series of run-on sentences. "Should be another hour. Daniels are you sure you should do this now?" asked Shepard. "I need to understand myself and right now I don't because something just happened that makes no sense to me", I said. "What happened? You look like you ate ice cream too fast or something" said Shepard. Everybody's a comedian. "Well I went to see Ashley and she touched my hair", I said. "Well do you think we can get the council to indict her on treason for that Daniels?"said Shepard, with a smirk. I hate her so much right now. Word to Kelis. "Well if it isn't Katt Williams in the flesh. Thing is Shepard...it felt good...like...THAT kind of good. I am not in the business of falling under the sway of a woman I just met and know nothing about", I lied. Of course, I know Ashley but I don't know her in the sense of what wasn't said in the game. "So she touches your hair and you freak out? What are you 12, Daniels? I think that is pretty normal considering that is where your crown chakra is located", said Shepard, nonchalantly. What the hell? How...how does Shepard know about chakras? What kind of bizarro universe is this? "You're probably wondering how I know about chakras" Shepard stated answering my question. "Normally, I'd say none of your damn business but you've grown on me in a very short time Daniels, so I'll tell you. I came across a book when I was in N7 training explaining things about energy and chakras. Some of that stuff helped me a lot while going through intense training...helped me after Akuze, too. I never got as into it as I wanted to but I retained enough to know what I know", Shepard said. Well damn. Shepard is even more awesome than I thought I'd created her to be. "It is okay if you're impressed by me, Daniels. I'm kind of a big deal" said Shepard. I double over with laughter. "Seriously though, Shepard, I don't know what to do about that. It is like Ashley is drawn to me and I did nothing except show up to have idle chit-chat. I suspect this has more to do with my ancestors and less to do with my winning personality", I said. "I need to talk to them. ASAP", I say. "Alright, Daniels. How does this even work?", asked Shepard. "They told me I only need to reach out so I assume meditation is involved. Shepard, I'd like you to be there since this is my first time actively trying to communicate with them. I don't know what might happen", I said, genuinely concerned. "I'm done with this paperwork. Let's head up to your room. There will be less chance of someone interrupting us. I have questions for them as well, if they'll commune with me again", said Shepard. "What do you mean again? Have they contacted you somehow?" I asked. "They...visited me in my dream while I was taking a nap. It didn't even feel odd to me. I felt...", Shepard trailed off. "You felt safe", I said, finishing her thought. "Yes. And there was this feeling of warmth and love...like a mother's love...I have not felt that...well...I don't think I've ever felt that", said Shepard. I'd nearly forgotten the psych profile I set up of Shepard. Now I feel shitty for it. Not good. "Ready when you are, Shepard", I said. Shepard straightens up a pile of paperwork and then we head out. Back to the slow elevator of death.

End Chapter 9

**A/N: **The part about Ashley...yeah that stems from me playing Mass Effect on PS3 the last few days. She kinda grew on me and I think she has officially become my straight girl crush in the game. Most of you would say Miranda. Meh. I like Ashley's lips more than Miranda's buns. Although Tali's hips come in a close second. But no one is touching Liara's azure, homie. Nobody. This chapter was supposed to be about us on the Citadel but I needed this chapter and one more to set that up. The next chapter will be Sercy's talk with the ancestors and it may be lengthy because they have a LOT to explain. Then we'll finally get into the shenanigans of the Citadel because you know there is too much opportunity for Sercy's smart ass to poke fun at somebody or something. Thanks for continuing this journey with me. As always, my inbox is open for constructive criticism and whatever tickles your fancy. Well not whatever...let's keep it PG folks. Usual **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Except Sercy and Chagoya. Those are my babies and you can't have them.


	10. Energy

"Energy"

This room could use some tidying up. I'm not about that junky room life. As I walk through my door, I realize I have no idea how we are about to carry out this. It has been a while since I meditated. I should have never strayed away from this. I was always at absolute peace in a noisy universe when I meditated. One thing is for certain, I will have to get back in the habit. My ancestors are counting on us and so was the rest of the galaxy. Even if they have yet to realize that fact.

"Okay Shepard. The way that I would meditate was to sit with my legs folded and crossed. I would envision a ball of energy directly in front of me in my mind. If I didn't concentrate, the ball would bounce all over the place. The more I concentrated, the more still the ball would become", I said. "That seems simple enough. I don't know if I can quiet my mind down long enough to make that happen but it is worth a shot", said Shepard. "I think we should sit side by side or across from one another. I don't have a reason for that, it just seems like the right course of action", I said. "I follow, you lead" said Shepard and added "that may be the only time you ever hear me say that so don't get use to it". I nodded. "One more thing Shepard...we need ambiance", I said. "We need what with who now?", said Shepard sarcastically. I shake my head. "Set the mood, so to speak? Like music wise and dimming these lights. This ain't a date Shepard. You have to buy me dinner first", I crack back at her. "Fine, Daniels. You're like a sister to me at this point anyway and I'm into a lot of things but incest is not one of them" said Shepard. She always has to one up me. "Agreed and mufasa", I shudder. We both laugh.

A quick search of the extranet on my omni-tool reveals a host of meditation music. I pause that thought and laugh at the fact that YouTube is no longer named that but instead is now YouHolo. I see Google survived a century some how. I find what I'm looking for underneath an artist name Llewellyn. "Okay. Here we go. Close your eyes, Shepard. Remember that ball I told you about and focus on that and nothing else. Focus on keeping it still. If that ball moves from your center, you're not concentrating well", I remind her. "Got it, Daniels. Let's do it", she says eagerly.

I close my eyes and start listening to the instruments in the song. I also hear Shepard's breathing. It is too erratic. "Calm your breathing, Shepard. Everything is slow and methodical in meditation", I said. Shepard nods and slows her breathing down. After about 10 minutes, I see my yellow ball. I don't know why my mind made it that color. The ball is darting all over the place. "Concentrate, Sercy", I say in my head. 2 minutes later the ball is starting to stay centered. Then a purple light begins to manifest. "Daniels, you see that?" Shepard says, slightly startled. "Yes I do. Remain calm and focus on keeping your ball centered", I said. The purple light gets larger and larger. It finally encompasses the ball and I feel that warm, loving feeling. My ancestors have arrived.

"_Welcome, Prodigy. We see that you have decided to include the Vanguard in this process. This will aid in allowing you both to work together well. We know that you have questions and we are ready to answer them all truthfully. We also have other information that we need to relay to you, Prodigy. The things that we will tell you may upset you...this is a normal reaction as your life is not totally your own anymore", _they say.

"Hello, ancestors. First, I would like to know why I can use biotics without the effects of element zero or a biotic amp present. It is my understanding that humans need this to use biotic abilities effectively", I said. "I am curious to know the answer to that as well", Shepard chimed in.

"_It is true that you are human, Prodigy. But you must understand...the gift that you were given resides within your DNA. Your DNA is not only composed of human chromosomes but those that you refer to as aliens. During the time of our physical existence, we considered all organics as our brothers and sisters. Not in the sense of blood relation, but that we were all connected and our interactions with other species were treated as such. You hold the endemic ancestral memory of millions of species that no longer exist and others that are in your world to this day. Through this connection, you can produce biotics without need of element zero because we were able to do so. We manipulated energy to enhance all organics. This also came in the form of biotics. We communed with our worlds on fertile soil and they gave us back the energy of our planets", _they said.

Damn. I don't think I was expecting that answer at all. They used biotics and it was as natural as breathing for them. I don't know whether to think this is incredibly cool or scary as all hell that organic beings once had this ability and somewhere along the cycles, it was lost. Due in no small part to the Reapers, I'm sure. Those metal squids annoy me. Especially Sovereign with his arrogant ass claiming they had no beginning. I have voices in my head that beg to differ. "Well that explains that. There is one other thing. Something...happened with one of my crew members. It seemed that she was pulled into my energy even though I was not actively trying to ensnare her. Do you know something about that?", I asked. This question was important. It could affect my interaction with any organics.

"_Your gift of biotics is just one facet of your ability to manipulate energy, Prodigy. While you were not actively trying to ensnare your crew member, you did hope, in your mind, that the conversation would go well. Because of this, you sent out energy that made that member feel comfortable around you. You were unaware of this, of course, but this is not a gift that manifested for you in this cycle only. You are aware that sometimes complete strangers would stop and converse with you, at length, seemingly out of the blue. This gift has always been with you. You eventually accepted it as "just a thing" but it is a natural part of your spirit. You must hone this energy and learn to control it. It will aid you greatly in your purpose. Meditation is the key to this as well", _they said.

They were right. I don't care where I was on Earth during my time, random people would always talk to me even if I was sitting by myself in a bookstore. Never failed. I didn't understand why this happened but given their explanation, it now makes perfect sense. Also explains why Ashley seemed like she was pulled into my energy. But I also felt like I was pulled toward her. "Wait...you said I can pull someone into my energy but with that crew member, Ashley, I felt like I was pulled into her energy as well. There was physical contact though. Does that cause it as well?", I ask inquisitively.

"_Yes. Touch is one of the most basic forms of exchanging energy but it is also the most sensitive form. Prodigy, you recall how strongly you disliked a person touching your hair without permission? This is by design as your hair connects to all other emotions in your body. It is your...crown energy, as you have come to understand it. When someone with negative energy, not necessarily bad, touches you, it vibrates throughout your spirit. You are aware of this happening in your previous life as well. The feeling of something not being right around you. The energy did not agree with whatever state of mind you were in causing a severe disruption. Often times, you felt drained and could not find the source. It is because of this sensitivity that you felt this way. That is why you must be careful with whom you share this gift. Your spirit will guide you and we will guide you as well. You are never alone so do not spend much time worrying about how this will manifest" _they said.

Wow. Just one bombshell after the other. This also makes sense. Come to think of it, there wasn't anything my ancestors had ever told me that didn't make sense. They've been pretty consistent with providing exact direction and information. _"There is a personal matter that we must discuss with you alone, Prodigy. It is in reference to the passing of DNA to the next source", _they said. What next source? "What does that mean?" I asked, suddenly nervous. _"Your aura changed. Do not fear, Prodigy. It is not something that will cause you harm. It is simply about your love life", _they said. My love life? What the hell? "How does this have any bearing on my purpose?" I asked. _"We will explain once we are alone with you again. For now, we must address the Vanguard. We are certain she has questions about her role in this as well", _they said, addressing Shepard. "I have plenty of questions but why don't we just start with how I fit into this puzzle first", said Shepard.

"_Vanguard, your purpose aligns with the Prodigy. You're related to each other in the sense that you must end our enemies...who are now your enemies. When the time comes, it'll be revealed to you who they are in totality. They are a terrible plague upon organics and they are more powerful than the Geth you met on Eden Prime. Your purpose is simply stopping them, utilizing your gift as a biotic as well as your natural affirmation as a leader. You are also related because you share the same strand of DNA. The Prodigy was put in your life purposely. You must support each other in every way possible", _they said. "What do you mean related? You mean we really ARE sisters?!", Shepard screamed . _"In the sense of how we explained our connection to every organic being during our time, yes. Not in the sense of blood relation. You are cut from the same cloth, as you humans sometimes say. Before the Prodigy, there were others that walked this path alone. We realized too late that this purpose required a loyal companion in order for those chosen to be successful. Not in the sense of romance but someone who understood the true meaning of loyalty. You are that person, Vanguard. See how you almost instinctively trusted the Prodigy and you could not understand why? This is the answer", they said. _

Well I'll be damned. How can one not be destined for greatness with Shepard in your corner? That was probably the most awesome news that they gave us. I felt a sense of pride and realized it was not coming from me. It was Shepard. She felt proud to stand with me. That is an incredibly powerful feeling to know the savior of the galaxy has your back and you can actually FEEL it. Not just words...not just actions...a literal feeling in your spirit. I think that actually left me speechless sans the thoughts I am having. "I feel...honored to have such a purpose. I hope that I do not disappoint any of you and I promise to stay loyal to Daniels...eh, the Prodigy, until my last breathe", said Shepard. That was very unexpected but I appreciated her voicing this. "Thank you, Shepard. I won't let you down...any of you", I said. That was my solemn vow to Shepard and my ancestors.

"_Vanguard, you must continue with your purpose once you reach the Citadel. Be forewarned, you will be met with resistance from those that you call your leaders. It is natural that they will not believe you but you must press forward. Honor the spirit of your ancestors in you. You are us. We are you. We will commune with you later but we must pass personal information to the Prodigy. We apologize if this seems abrupt but time is of the essence and we need to make sure that we do not disrupt either of your lives by constantly intervening. We are always with you, Vanguard. Even in the end...and in the end...you will be with us", _they said, using their customary closure. I feel Shepard's energy leave this realm that we are in but I can still feel her physical presence. She is staying around to make sure that I am okay, as promised.

"Ancestors...wait...is there some universal name that I can call you all? I have a thing with names but you already knew that", I say knowingly. _"Yes. Others before you had the same question. They settled on referring to us as Alpha Mother. They said it made sense because we represented the beginning of all organics. We cannot say if this is correct as the Reapers could have wiped out other civilizations and any trace of their presence in this universe before our existence. Whatever their reasoning, it seemed to fit but we urge you to seek a name that aligns with your truth", _they said. "That actually seems pretty accurate sense that is the sense of love and warmth that both Shepard and I have experienced in your presence. It will take some getting use to. Now then, you said you had information to share with me about my love life", I ask, questioningly.

"_Prodigy, you are unique with the energy and abilities that you hold. There are no other organic beings like you within this cycle. Because of this, you will need to pass your abilities on to your seeds. These seeds will manifest in the form of 2 partners", _they said. "Wait a minute...are you saying that I'm supposed to have two women as my...wives or something? Alpha Mother, I can barely keep up with one woman, how is it that you think I will be able to juggle two? For that matter, why would two women even agree to such a tryst?," I asked, growing more skeptical of this love life chat. _"They are not exactly women. Not as you understand them. They refer to themselves as a mono-gendered species", _replied Alpha Mother. WHAT?! Are they...are they talking about Asari? Good god. I don't even know how to react to that information. "You mean my 2 partners are Asari? Oh wow. I believe I understand why there are two...for the same reasons that Shepard and I came together. How am I to know who these two are though?", I asked.

"_We will show you. This is a holo representation of the first one", _they said. The picture starts to show. It is fuzzy at first and then begins to clear. I think my jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure my biotics flared at this one. Holy shit. You have to be kidding me! "There must be some mistake. Her? You want me to bond with HER?! She is like...the opposite end of good! If there were a scale to measure good, her measurements would never surface because she is always on the bad end! How...how can this be possible, Alpha Mother?!", I ask incredulously. "_What you see is only the surface of what she has to offer you, Prodigy. She is very important to your purpose and will offer the balance that you need. Just as you are willing to embrace the light, you must also learn to harness the darkness. Dark does not represent evil. This is a lie perpetuated by the Reapers. She will show you insight and you will learn much from her. Calm your spirit, Prodigy. Your aura has changed once again", _they said, sensing my hesitancy. "I trust you all, Alpha Mother. You have not steered me wrong, thus far. I just...this is going to be one tough puzzle to solve. I don't even know where to begin with her. She's just so...demanding and difficult", I said, unsure of myself. _"She will be drawn to you, Prodigy...as will others. She will not understand why and she will fight her feelings for you fervently. Do not let this weigh your energy down. You will find the way to her spirit. It is already written", _they said, as a matter-of-fact.

Aria. Aria fucking T'Loak. I don't even know what oxygen is anymore. Just how the hell am I supposed to get the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega to even look my way let alone take my intentions seriously?! This was crazy. And what about Nyreen? I'm not sure of the time line of their relationship but if she is in the picture, I think she'll have a few objections to my affections toward Aria. I just couldn't wrap my mind around that. _"We sense this troubles you. We will not show the second partner until your spirit is more calm, Prodigy. We do not wish to distress you but we needed to let you know so that you can continue to mentally prepare yourself. It is a big part of your purpose", _they say, a little too coolly for my tastes. "I need some time to process this, Alpha Mother. That is a HUGE bombshell you just dropped on my conscious", I said. I have said repeatedly that my ancestors have not steered me wrong. This could be the first time I am questioning my purpose since that was revealed to me. _"Prodigy...continue your meditation. You have 30 minutes until you reach the Citadel. You must calm your spirit before boarding the Citadel and try not to draw attention to yourself while there, though we imagine this will be harder to do. You are never alone. We are always with you...and in the end..."_, they trail off. "...I will be with you", I said, finishing their sentence. "I will speak with you later, Alpha Mother. I am grateful to you all for this information, despite my reaction to that last bit. "_You are welcome, Prodigy. Remember your purpose. Allow it to strengthen your resolve, for you are a part of something greater than yourself. Never lose sight of this", _they said and the purple light begins to dissipate. All I can see is the ball which is now at a standstill. The warmth and love slowly dissolves to that safe place between being able to feel it and not being overwhelmed by it.

"30 minutes until we dock at the Citadel, Commander", said Joker, breaking me out of my meditative state. Man that guy sucks at timing a lot doesn't he? "Thanks for the heads up, Joker", said Shepard. I shake my eyesight back into view. I see Shepard studying me, pensively. "Daniels...I...don't know what to say. It feels like we've been charged with a great responsibility. I meant everything that I told our ancestors...I will always have your back", said Shepard. "Thank you, Shepard. That was...an experience for the history books. I'm going to head up to the bridge. We will discuss this more in-depth later, if that is okay with you. I'm emotionally drained now and I'm in space. I haven't looked out of any window since we've been here", I said, realizing that a little late. "Sure, Daniels. Joker could use the extra company anyways. I'll follow you up", said Shepard.

Time to see that good taxpayer money at work, as Joker remarks in the game.

End Chapter 10

**A/N: **And that takes care of that. Hopefully I covered all of the things that needed to be answered immediately. Any thing that I didn't cover will be addressed in later chapters. Nothing really to add here. Next chapter, Citadel! I thank you all for viewing as always. Feel free to comment and share whatever you'd like, at a PG level. Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns everything except my babies, Sercy and Chagoya. Carry on.


	11. Seat of Power

"Seat of Power"

The Citadel is quite the sight. You'd have to be there to understand how much the game doesn't convey the majesty of it. It is huge and you feel engulfed in the lights as you approach the docking area. I hear Joker talking to Citadel control who then transfers him to Alliance docking control. Ashley has just made it to the front of the ship. We make eye contact. She nods and smiles. I return the gesture. She leans close to me, looking out the window and then comments about the size of the Destiny Ascension. The heat that I feel...that energy from her...I don't even know what to do with it. I don't know what is brewing between us or if it is anything at all. It feels like sexual tension and that is something I know all too well. It has gotten me in trouble more than a few times in my past life. My mind has started to conjure all sorts of illicit things about her since that cargo bay incident...and that wasn't long ago. My ancestors insist I'm destined for two Asari...someone forgot to give my libido the memo.

"Well size isn't everything" said Joker, interrupting my thoughts as usual. "Why so touchy, Joker", said Ashley. Comedy. Pure comedy. "I'm just saying, you need firepower too" said Joker. "You also need direction and control...what do you know about it, sir?" I quipped to Joker. "Well I'm pretty handy with this ship...got you guys off Eden Prime in one piece, Daniels" stated Joker sheepishly. Ha! I finally hit a sensitive spot. Joker is the biggest ass in the game...in a good way. It is my side mission to use ALL of my sarcasm in a quest to dethrone his snark, even temporarily. Also, if I can get Garrus to crip walk, the circle will be complete. Actually, if I can get Garrus to dance period, I will have succeeded greatly. You ever see a Turian dance? Me either. Don't you want to? I sure do. "Look at that monster! Its main guns could rip through the barriers on any ship in the Alliance fleet!" remarked Ashley. "Good thing its on our side, then" said Kaidan. "Normandy, this is Alliance tower. Please proceed to Dock 422", I hear over the cockpit speakers.

"Ashley, Daniels, and Kaidan...suit up. I want you in this meeting with the Council in case they or Ambassador Udina have questions about the mission on Eden Prime" said Shepard. "Aye aye, ma'am", said Kaidan. "It'll be just a sec, Skipper" said Ashley. "Right back at you, Shepard", I said. I told you all I would up the cool on this ship one way or another. "Shepard, I want to change the feng shui of my room. It is not comfortable up there with the military decor for me. I also want to cook a good meal for the crew so there will be several deliveries to the ship before our departure. You don't mind do you? I won't bring anything on board that will endanger the safety of any crew member. I promise", I said. "I don't mind at all, Daniels. Make yourself at home. If I find any issues of Fornax, I'll know who they belong to though", Shepard said. I'm so going to get her for that. I only nod this time though. I wonder where Ashley goes to suit up. I mean she is in the cargo bay. Must be a part of the ship that I have yet to see.

"Excuse me, Ash?", I find myself saying. "Yes, Daniels? Did you need something?" stated Ashley. "Umm...I was just wondering where it is that you change down in the cargo bay?" I asked. "Oh I always go to the woman's lavatory. Can't show all of my goods to roaming eyes", Ashley quips. "I see. Well I have an entire guest floor all to myself. Feel free to come there, if it is more accommodating", I said. Oh boy. I was doing it again...pulling her into my energy. This wasn't a necessary conversation. Why was I pushing it with her? I have to get this together. Ashley smiles at me. "I'd like that. It'd be nice to not bang my arm against the latrine for once", she says. "Open door policy, Ash. Remember that", I said. I have a feeling this will eventually lead to a private conversation with her about all of this...whatever it is with her and I thought it'd go away after Alpha Mother explained everything to me...but it is growing stronger in my spirit. I am starting to feel...very protective of her. And I want to find out just how soft those lips are...damn it...control your urges, Sercy.

"Daniels, you still with me? I said after you", stated Ashley breaking me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry, Ash. Sometimes I get caught up in my thoughts. I think and then re-think things a lot", I said trying to defuse the awkwardness. "Well we're going to have to fix that. Can't have you checking out during combat you know", Ashley said with a laugh. "Ash you don't mind changing in front of me", I blurt out before I realize what is happening. "Should I mind? You don't look like you will bite, Daniels" said Ashley, eyeing me coolly. "No I just mean...umm...never mind what I mean. After you, madam" I said. I turn to leave and I see the smirk on Shepard's face. I give Shepard a look that says if you tease me about this later so help me I will slap you with a Singularity. This elicits the biggest guffaw from her. Oh, Shepard. If you weren't the savior of the galaxy, yo. Let's just get inside the damn Citadel for goodness sake!

**Human Embassy**

Ashley changed into her gear in my room. It proceeded without incident. If without incident means that my wandering eyes were not traversing her curves. And Ashley does have plenty of curves for one's viewing pleasure. Once in a while, I'd see her out of the corner of my eye watching me and smiling silently. This is playing out like that Usher song, "You Got It Bad". Really.

We book through C-Sec, which is equally huge by the way, and head straight to one of the Rapid Transport things in the game. We have to get this meeting with the Council out of the way but first, we have to stop by Udina's office. As soon as we get off the transport and head to the human Embassy, we can hear Udina arguing with the Council.

"This is an outrage! The council would step in if the Geth attacked a Turian colony", screams Udina. "The Turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador" said the Salarian councilor. "Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse" stated the Asari councilor. "What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre! I demand action!", stated Udina emphatically. "You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador" stated the Turian councilor. Ugh. I really dislike him. He is the biggest jackass of all three of them. "Citadel security is investigating the charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before" stated the Asari councilor. That was the last word before their holo's disappeared.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you" stated Udina. He eyes me curiously but doesn't say anything to me. "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions" said Anderson. "I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" asked Udina. This jerk face. I'm trying to keep up my cool because I strongly dislike him and I know if I say anything, I could ruin this interaction quickly. "They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience", said Anderson. "They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason", said Udina with venom. "Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us" said Shepard. No shorts, no losses. Shepard was not playing around. "Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres. The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!" screamed Udina. I don't like how he is talking to Shepard. Not at all. Shepard looks back at me. She mouths "calm down" to me. How did she know? It has to be that DNA tie that we share. She felt my energy change. I don't think she realized what just happened. "That's Saren's fault! Not hers!" exclaimed Anderson. Anderson is down for Shepard like 4 flats on a dump truck. If you don't understand what that means, I can't help you. "Then we better hope that the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise, the Council may use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres. Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepard, you and the others can meet us in the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in" said Udina before leaving, along with Anderson. Ashley shakes her head. "And that's why I hate politicians", she said. "I feel you on that Ashley", I add. I didn't care for politics during my time but I stayed informed, if that makes sense. I'll be glad when I'm free to roam the Citadel. I'm not looking forward to this hearing. We head out of the Embassy and take the transport to the Citadel Tower. "Welcome to the Citadel, Daniels", I say to myself. Welcome, indeed.

**Citadel Tower, Council Chambers**

We arrive at the Citadel tower and head straight toward the meeting. This is where we first meet Garrus. "Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." said Garrus. He was talking to Executor Palin. "Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus" said Palin with finality. Shepard approaches him. "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren", said Garrus. "Sounds like you really want to bring him down", said Shepard. "I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. But he's a Spectre. Everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence", stated Garrus sadly. "I think the Council is ready for us, Commander" said Kaidan. That line has always bothered me. Why the hell does he feel the need to interrupt their conversation? I still haven't talked to him since our...incident in the mess hall. I haven't planned to do so any time soon. "Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they'll listen to you" said Garrus as we left. Here we go with this lame ass hearing.

On the way up, I see Admiral Kahoku standing near the rapid transit. I wonder...I want to prevent him from being killed by Cerebus. Maybe I can think of a way later. Anderson is already waiting for us when we get there. "The hearing already started. Come on", Anderson said hurriedly. I take a deep breath as we head up. I hope Alpha Mother doesn't decide to appear. I think I'll hang back a bit just in case.

"The Geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate that Saren was involved in any way", said the Asari councilor. "The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason", said the Turian councilor. The asshole councilor. "An eyewitness saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" stated Udina. "We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dock worker is hardly compelling proof", said the Salarian councilor. I wish I had a mute button for this hearing. The Council is so aloof, it isn't funny.

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend", said Saren. His voice irritates me. My ancestors are not pleased with him. I felt that warm, loving feeling coming on stronger. They wanted to say something to him. I silently communicated that now wasn't the time. They agreed, thank goodness. Later, I would find out that Saren's purpose was supposed to be different but he betrayed my ancestors. "That just let you catch him off guard!", Anderson fired back. "Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me, And this must be your protege, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed" said Saren. "The mission to Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could know about the beacon is if you were there", Shepard said venomously. "With Nihlus gone, the files passed on to me. I read the Eden Prime report. I was unimpressed. But what can you expect, from a human" said Saren. "Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" Shepard said. "Your species needs to learn its place. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!", Saren said. This bitch ass Turian. My patience was wearing thin...as was Alpha Mother. We kept it cool though. Barely. "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!", exclaimed Udina. "Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting", said the Asari councilor. "This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine" said Saren smugly. "You can't hide behind the Council forever", Shepard said. That was a promise. There will be no where left to hide once Shepard and I are done with this fool.

"There is still one outstanding issue. Commander Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon" said Anderson. It really felt like we were grasping at straws. I knew this was temporary but I wish we ran into Tali before this meeting. "Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" said Saren. "I agree. Our judgement must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation", said the Turian councilor. Of course you would agree, asshole. "Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" asked the Salarian councilor. "You've made your decision. I won't waste my breathe", stated Shepard, clearly exasperated.

The councilors look at each other as though they are really mulling over their decision. "The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the Geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied" said the Asari councilor. "I'm glad to see justice was served", said Saren. Before his holo disappears, he looks down at me. And that's when I see it...that son of bitch is worried! I saw it! He knows! He knows we're coming for him. Good. You'd better worry you traitorous piece of trash. "This meeting is adjourned" states the Asari councilor before their respective holo's dissipate. Well that went well...NOT.

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives" said Udina. "I know Saren. He's working with the Geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race! Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe", Anderson replied. "We need to deal with Saren ourselves" said Shepard. Damn right, Shepard. I got your back. "As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him", said Udina. "What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor" said Kaidan. That is the only time that Kaidan seemed useful to me. "That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren" said Ashley. "Any idea where we can find him?" asked Shepard. "I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin", said Udina. "Forget it! They suspended Harkin last month...drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser" said Anderson. He seemed disgusted by Harkin. Can't say I blame him. That guy always gave off pedophile vibes to me when I met him in the game. "You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. Shepard will handle this", said Udina. "You can't just cut the Captain out of this investigation", said Shepard. "The Ambassador's right. I need to step aside", said Anderson solemnly. "I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later" said Udina.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards", said Anderson. "I thought you said he was a drunken loser?" asked Shepard. "Couldn't hurt to go and talk to him. Just be careful. I wouldn't call him reliable", said Anderson. Shepard asks Anderson a few more questions about Harkin, Spectres, and the Shadow broker before saying her infamous "I should go" and Anderson wishes us luck. Let's visit Chora's Den. And Harkin with his gross behind.

End Chapter 11

**A/N**: This chapter is simply to signify us finally reaching the Citadel. Now I'll most likely follow the game plot verbatim when recruiting Tali and Wrex but there could be a few surprises here and there. Seems like Ashley and I have enough tension going eh? Good. That is the point. That tantalizing aspect will always be there. Whether or not it will materialize into anything more...I have not decided. But the build up is exciting innit? Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing. Of course the holiday postponed the original posting of this chapter and the next but I am on it. Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Not Sercy or Chagoya though. They are still my babies.


	12. Allies Like Us

"Allies Like Us"

We head back down toward the Rapid Transport. "Hmm", says Ashley absent-mindlessly. "That guy is up to something", Ashley notices. "What guy?", asks Kaidan. "That one over there by the keeper", said Ashley. "Yeah he does look real suspect", I said. Shepard approaches the salarian. "What?..Oh no I wasn't-never mind. Um yes, is there something you want?", asks the salarian. "Why are you so interested in the keepers", asks Shepard curiously. "Keepers? I've got no interest in the kee-" states the salarian. "Don't get coy. I know what I saw", states Ashley harshly. "We have eyes. We saw you. What were you doing?" I ask, driving the point home. I already know the answer but I need to push this conversation along.

"I uh...I'm not so sure I should be talking to you about this", said the Salarian. He seems nervous. "We're just talking. Is there something wrong with that?", asked Shepard. "No I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm using a small scanner to gather readings on the keepers. So far I've had mixed results. I find it difficult to get near the creatures", said the salarian. "Why were you being so secretive about it, though?" quizzed Shepard. "Well, technically we're not supposed to disturb the keepers. I don't really think I'm disturbing them with the scans", said the salarian. Shepard continued finding out the guy is a scientist named Chorban. He's trying to figure out the keepers purpose since no knows. I applaud his effort. The conversation ends with Shepard agreeing to scan the keepers for him.

We use the Rapid Transport to get to Chora's Den. Something isn't right...oh yeah! Those 2 turians are going to try to sneak up on us. I instinctively withdraw my weapon and yell "Contact!". Shepard withdraws her Kessler pistol. I have to upgrade that for her when she's a Spectre...possibly before that. I imagine the Normandy fund hasn't started yet. Ashley and Kaidan follow suit. I shoot a Singularity toward the turians capturing them. Kaidan unloads two shots on one of the turians. Ashley uses her Marksman skill to target the last turian. Shepard finishes him up with the Kessler. "All clear, Commander", Kaidan said. "God damn that was close!", I exclaim. "Those were Saren's men", remarked Ashley. "Everyone keep your eyes open. Let's get inside", said Shepard.

We walk inside Chora's Den. It really is a seedy club. I see the Asari dancers grinding on tables. For the record, I can't take any "strip" club seriously if the dancers can't alternate their ass cheeks. Just saying. This will be sexier to me when I see that. I hear Ashley telling Kaidan to put his tongue back in his mouth. Then I see Wrex talking to that bouncer. We get closer to him and he turns to Shepard. "Out of my way human. I have no quarrel with you", he says. "What was that all about?", says Shepard. "Best not to find out", said Ashley cautiously. Finally, I see Harkin. I have a feeling I'm going to slap him for this little misogynistic conversation we're about to have.

I check out of these conversations often but I do hear Shepard say "I'd rather chew razor blades after swallowing acid". Ha! You tell him Shepard! Harkin is pushing the envelope and I hear one word from him that makes me snap: princess. My biotics flare and I slap him so hard, his father will feel it. "What was that for?!", Harkin said stunned. "Don't you ever, EVER, talk to Commander Shepard that way. While you've been lazying around messing up humanity's reputation, she's been out saving the galaxy. You speak to her with respect or I will stick my foot so far up your ass, the fluid from my knee will quench your thirst", I said. It was a little harsh but I really get tired of Harkin in the game talking cash shit and no one checked him about that. Ashley regards me with a smile. I guess she approves of my defensive nature. Another conversation for later. "S-s-sorry", Harkin manages to utter. "My bad, Shepard. I'm not here for the disrespect. Now talk, you louse", I said to Harkin. Shepard nods but there is some worry in her eyes. She must have felt my energy change again. Guess that is a conversation for later, too. Harkin tries to tell Shepard about Anderson's Spectre run with Saren but she dismisses it. He finally gives us Garrus location. I could have aged a wine in the time it took him to give us information. Off to the transport and more importantly, Mr. Vakarian.

**Lower Wards, Medical Clinic**

Before heading to the medical clinic, we stop at that store the salarian runs to pick up a few things. I convince Shepard to take the Kessler III upgrade and I buy a few more Tungsten rounds. I also took the liberty of upgrading everyone's gear and buying 2 Savant X biotic implants for Liara and Wrex. Shepard eyes me curiously when I make these purchases but I simply smile saying "Never know when you might need them". We head up the stairs and I see Conrad Verner. He tries to get Shepard's attention but she completely ignores him. Good. We have other pressing matters. We head outside of the markets upstairs and I see a breathe-taking view of the Citadel. I am naturally drawn to it and apparently, Shepard is too. We approach the area, taking in the sight. This moment needs to have music. Luckily, I take my iPod everywhere. I hit a button on my suit to retrieve it.

"What are you up to, Daniels", Ashley asked. "A beautiful sight like this...I need music to make sure this is remembered properly", I said. "That sounds like a great idea. You mind if I listen as well?" Ashley asked innocently. This is a great slogan for a commercial...Sexual tension: it never goes away! "Umm...sure, Ash. I'm not so sure you will like my type of music though", I said. "What is your type of music?", Ashley asked. "Mostly hip-hop. I love R&B, jazz, classical, and some rock but not much", I said. "That doesn't sound bad. I haven't heard anyone play hip-hop during this century but I did find plenty of it via the extranet", Ashley said. I can't believe hip-hop didn't survive into this century. I blame 2Chainz. I can't believe Ashley listens to it! Okay...just play something nice. No suggestive tracks just something mellow. I chose Iman Omari's "Energy". That probably wasn't the wisest choice. I take one earphone and give Ashley the other. This scene is perfect. Kaidan and Shepard are conversing in the background and Ashley and I are just...chilling. Soaking up the lights and this moment. "I love the mood this song sets. It goes perfectly with this moment", Ashley says with a smile. I'm no genius...I don't like to read between the lines...but that was the most loaded smile she has given me. It said so many things...things that I shouldn't want to know...but I do. What do I do with this? Sigh. "It is part of a collection I have. If you'd like, I can make you a play-list and send it to your via extranet", I said. Yep...I'm messing up. "I'd like that", Ashley replies with another smile, bigger than the first. "Hate to break up this unfilmed love story but we are still on duty", Shepard says, breaking us out of our reverie. I clear my throat and Ashley shuffles her feet. She hands me back the earphone and I turn to Shepard who has the most ridiculous smile on her face. I can't with her. She's egging this on, yo. "Five by five, ma'am", Ashley said.

We finally get to the medical clinic. The door opens and I see Garrus crouching behind the front desk with his gun drawn. "I swear I didn't tell anyone anything!", yells Dr. Michel. "Good! And when Garrus comes around you'd better-What...who are you?!" was the last word I heard from that henchman's mouth. He'd spotted us. After that, I heard a loud pop and Dr. Michel scream. Garrus stands victorious being the only person from any species that I've ever known to use a pistol like a sniper rifle...and successfully at that! "Get down!" I hear one of the henchman say. "You're about to have a bad time", I said. I use Lift to take away their cover. Ashley shoots one of them with her Avenger assault gun. Kaidan uses Overload for another. Shepard uses throw to take out one of the other henchman. I use my Carnifex to finish them off. "Clear", Ashley said.

"Shepard, thanks for having my back", said Garrus. "What were you thinking?! You could have injured the hostage!", Shepard bellowed out. "I wasn't thinking...Dr. Michel, are you hurt", Garrus asked. "I'm okay. Thanks to you two", said Dr. Michel. I'm barely listening but I hear them go over how Fist is responsible for all of this and Dr. Michel tells Shepard about a quarian that came into her clinic. Tali. They connect Tali and Fist not working for the Shadow Broker anymore as well as the evidence Tali has to prove Saren's a traitor. "We have to get to her", said Shepard. "Shepard this is your show but I want to be part of it when you take Saren down", said Garrus. "You're a turian...why do you want to stop Saren?" Shepard quizzes him. Garrus tells her about how Saren is a disgrace to his species and he knows that something isn't right about him. Well said, Vakarian. "Welcome aboard, Garrus", Shepard says. No doubt, Garrus and I have a few jokes to exchange between us. I like him. He's a cool dude...at least he will be...I know he is kind of reckless in this game. Shepard's sends Kaidan back to the ship. "Daniels, you can get that shopping done that you told me about if you want", said Shepard. "I want to see this one through, if you don't mind Shepard", I said. "Okay. Let's get back to Chora's Den", Shepard said. Garrus, Ashley, and I head out with Shepard to the rapid transport.

End Chapter 12

**A/N**: This chapter is kind of short but then I always said that length doesn't equal depth. I write these chapters off of the top of my head. I'm not kidding. I don't write notes or anything I just sit at the computer and type...and eventually post after proofreading. This is my first story so I figure it isn't a bad thing. I wanted the chapter with Shepard becoming a Spectre separate from all others. Next chapter: Tali Zorah vas Nar Rayya...vas Neema...vas Normandy. I thank you all for continuing this journey with me. Constructive feedback is always welcome! Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Not my Sercy. Not my Chagoya.

P.S. If there are any artists out there reading this...people who draw or paint...I'd love to see what Sercy looks like in your mind. I want to see if it matches my mental picture. If you decid to show me anything, please keep in mind that Sercy is a black woman. Don't make me side eye you lol! Peace!


	13. Jim Dandy, to the Rescue

"Jim Dandy, to the Rescue"

I am looking forward to meeting Tali. Pretty sure she is my other straight girl crush in the game. I always enjoy visiting her in Engineering and hearing the same conversation about her people, Geth, and her Pilgrimage. No matter what play-through I am doing. First, we have to save her from this setup with Fist. I'm not 100% sure I won't kill him so at least that confrontation with Wrex is worth it.

After taking the transport to Chora's Den again, I equip my Saber. "I don't think he's going to let us walk in quietly, Shepard", I said. "Noted. Watch your flanks", said Shepard as we stood outside the club. One thing I have not tried to use during combat in my omni-tool: flash bang. "Hey everyone, when I open this door, cover your eyes", I said. "What?" said Garrus curiously. "Cover your eyes, man. I'm not responsible for your loss of sight if you don't listen to me", I reiterated. Shepard and Ashley nod. Garrus follows suit. I key up the program to open my flash bang with a fairly simple GUI.

"1, 2, 3...cover your eyes!", I yell as I trigger the flash bang. The henchmen are dazed. "Unload on them!", Shepard yells. I shoot two henchman at the front with my Saber. Easy work. Ashley uses Overload on a Krogan and pops two shots in him with her Katana shotgun. Ugh...that gun is trash. It gets the job done as the Krogan slumps over on the ground. Let me upgrade you though, Ashley. Garrus equips the Mantis sniper rifle. He snipes one unsuspecting thug settled in the back behind a large crate. I use Lift to take out the other crate and expose the last thug. He floats along with the crate. I didn't know my biotics were stronger...at least Lift has gotten stronger. Shepard crouches and unloads 3 shots into him with her Kessler pistol. "Perimeter, secure", said Garrus. Not to brag but our squad is winning.

We approach the back and face two warehouse workers with guns. "Hold it right there!", one of them said. I am appreciating and hating this moment because one of them a black man...hate it because he is portrayed as a criminal...appreciate it because this is another person of color. "This would be good a time to find some where else to work", said Shepard. I said she was mostly Paragon, didn't I? "You're right", one of the workers concedes. "Yeah I never liked Fist anyway" said the brother. I can't resist...I stick my hand out to him and to my great joy, he gives me a pound...closed fist. Shepard smiles at me and Garrus' mandibles start clicking. Ashley watches quietly. "What? Just showing love. He's a good guy", I said with a shrug. Let me have my moment people.

We round the corner and Shepard collects more ammo, a first aid interface, and lightweight Gladiator X armor for humans. Come to think about it, this armor is usually only available after I do a second play through. Hmm. I guess that is what is happening because I was on my second play through while I played Mass Effect and the purple light of uncertainty filled my living room. This will make buying better armor and weapons a LOT easier.

Opening the door to Fist's office, I hear him say "If you want anything done, you have to do it yourself!", while opening up two turret posts. "Oh no you don't!", I say. I feel the biotics coursing through my veins...it is different from all other times that I've used it. I'm not sure what I'm about to release but I'm aiming it at Fist. Lo and behold: we have Stasis. Garrus takes out one turret with Overload and his Avenger assault gun. Ashley uses Marksman again to target the second one finishing it out. "Okay, okay, I give up!", I hear Fist say. "Smart choice", I said. "Tell me where the quarian is and I won't shoot your knee caps", said Shepard venomously. "I don't know! I sent her to a meeting with the Shadow Broker", said Fist nervously. This guy and his douche crew haircut. "He's lying Shepard", said Garrus effectively calling Fist on his bullshit. "I sent her to a meeting for the Shadow Broker. She said she had information for him. But no one gets to see the Shadow Broker...not even me. She's walking right into a nice little trap", said Fist. He's a little to proud of himself in front of well armed people. "You fucking asshole! Tell us where she is and I'll leave you the use of your genitals!", I shout which causes everyone to look around at me. "You heard her, Fist. Start talking before we both get angry", Shepard said. "She's in the alley meeting with a few contacts! I swear!", Fist said. "We have to get to her!", Shepard exclaims. I understand the urgency. We're not losing Tali and she has information we need to crack the case on Saren. "Am I supposed to just forget your part in all of this?", Shepard asks Fist. "You don't have to worry about me. The Shadow Broker wants me dead. I'll disappear, I swear!", Fist said pleading. "Get the hell out of here. If I so much as hear that you sneezed without a tissue...", Shepard warns Fist. "I'll be a ghost, Shepard! You won't have to worry about me!", Fist said before scurrying off. I hack his safe to get those discs Emily Wong will want for her story. Shepard gets more ammo out of the storage locker and a new Banshee X assault rifle. "I'll bet Fist left us a little present at the front of the club. I recommend we have our weapons at the ready, Shepard", I said cautiously. Shepard nods and we head back toward the front. To no one's surprise, more henchman have arrived. It always seems like it is 5 of them at any given time, doesn't it?

Garrus equips his Mantis sniper and takes out a thug standing near the way out of the back office. I equip my Black Widow and it auto target's one henchman and he drops easily. Ashley uses Overload and Shepard uses Throw to take out another thug. I finish the last off with 3 shots from my Carnifex. "Area secure", said Ashley. "Let's move out! We can't lose the quarian!", said Shepard.

Let's get Tali!

**Lower Wards, Back Alley**

We head up the stairs and through the door. I spot Tali talking to that turian. She pushes his hand off of her body and the other assassins appear. She throws two grenades, stunning them in the process. The turian ducks for cover. I duck behind a large crate and Shepard is on the other side of me. I know the turian likes to use Damping to overheat your weapons...but I think my weapons are immune to that since they never overheat in the games they came from. I equip my Saber and aim for the turian since he is the bigger deal at the moment. My shots take down his shield and I use Lift, which gives Ashley a clear shot at him with her Avenger. Garrus concentrates on one of the assassin's using Overload and a shot from his sniper rifle. Tali uses her shotgun to take the last one down. "Clear!" said Ashley.

"Fist set me up! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up. Who are you?" asks Tali skeptically. "My name is Shepard. Were you injured in the fight?", Shepard asked. "No I'm fine", said Tali. "What did those people want with you?" asked Shepard. "I had information for the Shadow Broker about Saren but I should have known I couldn't trust Fist", said Tali. "We're looking for information to prove Saren attacked a human colony", Shepard said. "Then maybe I can repay you for your help. Not here though. It isn't safe", said Tali. "We should take her with us to the Embassy", said Ashley. "Good idea. Let's go everyone", Shepard said.

**Presidium Commons, Human Embassy**

After taking the rapid transport, we walk into Udina's office to pass along the information. As soon as we walk in, he starts in on Shepard. "Fire fights in the Wards...a shootout in Chora's Den? Shepard, do you have any idea what-who's this? What's going on?", Udina said eyeing Tali. "I'm making your day, Ambassador. She has information about Saren and the Geth", said Shepard proudly. "We usually don't see quarians away from the flotilla. Maybe you'd better start from the beginning Ms...", said Udina, nodding his head toward Tali. "My name is Tali Zorah vas Nar Rayya", said Tali. Tali starts telling them about how she heard the Geth were traveling beyond the Perseus Veil and that made her curious. She also answers Shepard's questions about the nature of a Pilgrimage. "I thought the Geth fry their memory cores after they die" said Anderson. "How'd you manage to get the information?" Shepard asked. "The quarians created the Geth. If you're careful...and with a little luck, you can get small data caches before that happens", said Tali. "Let's hear what you have, Tali", I said. She nods at me and punches a few keystrokes on her omni-tool. "Eden Prime was a success. We found the beacon and that puts us one step closer to the Conduit", said Saren on the recording. "That's Saren's voice!", exclaimed Anderson. "He said this puts him one step closer to the Conduit. Any idea what that means?", Shepard asked. No one knows...except me. I am debating hard with myself...wondering if I should let everything take its course. I haven't decided yet.

"Wait...there is more on the recording", Tali said. "Eden Prime was a success. We found the beacon and that puts us one step closer to the Conduit", said Saren again. "And one step closer to bringing the Reapers back", said an unknown voice. I knew it was Benezia. "I don't recognize the other voice on the recording", said Udina. "What are the Reapers?" asked Ashley. "I feel like I've heard that name before", said Shepard, scratching her head. "I feel the same way", I said in agreement. "The Geth revere the Reapers as gods and they see Saren as the prophet to bring them back", said Tali. "The beacon on Eden Prime...I'm starting to understand the vision now. I saw the Reapers wiping out the Protheans!", Shepard exclaimed. "I saw it too, Shepard. Seems to me they are the real threat", I said. "The Council is just going to love this!", said Udina. "No matter what they think about the Reapers, this proves Saren attacked Eden Prime and is working with the Geth!", said Anderson. "Saren is a threat to every species in the galaxy! We have to tell them", said Shepard. "Then we'd better get this evidence to them now", said Udina. "What about the quarian?", asked Garrus. "My name is Tali. Shepard you saw what I can do. You know I can handle myself. Let me join you", said Tali. "I thought you were on your Pilgrimage?", asked Shepard. "Saren is a threat to every species in the galaxy. If we don't stop him, I won't have a flotilla to return to and what does it say about me if I don't help? This is what the Pilgrimage is about", said Tali. "I'll take all the help I can get", said Shepard. She means that...otherwise, I wouldn't be here.

"Anderson come with me. I want to go over a few things before the meeting. Shepard we'll see you in the Council chambers", said Udina before he and Udina walked away. Shepard sends Garrus back to the ship this time. "Let's get up to the Citadel Tower", said Shepard.

Before we head up, we run into Samesh Bhatia. "Excuse me, Commander Shepard? If you have a moment...", he said. Shepard stops to talk to him. "Commander Shepard? My name is Samesh Bhatia. I don't mean to bother you but I have a problem that you can possibly help me with me" said Samesh. "Its no trouble at all. What's going on?" asked Shepard. Samesh tells Shepard about the military holding his wife's body. When I do this mission, I see both sides but I always get his wife's body back. Respect the dead and the last sacrifice they've given with their life. "Wait your wife was Serviceman Nirali Bhatia of the 212? I'm Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. I served with your wife. She was a good woman", said Ashley solemnly. I see the pain in her eyes with that statement. Reliving what happened to her unit on Eden Prime isn't easy. "Ahh, Chief Williams. Nirali spoke of you with great respect", said Samesh. "What can we do for you, Mr. Bhatia?" said Ashley. He tells us about the guy denying him his wife's body and that he last saw him "drinking in that expensive bar over there". Shepard agrees to go speak with the diplomat.

We hang back while Shepard talks to the diplomat and I hear her tell him about not sacrificing their humanity and that she is fighting to stop crap like this. After a lengthy discussion, he finally concedes and agrees to give Samesh his wife's body. Something about "not wanting to risk an incident" with Shepard. Shepard ends the conversation by shaking his hand, presumably so there are no hard feelings. We return to Mr. Bhatia and tell him of the outcome. Ashley tells him how his wife missed his cooking and that she listened to his voice every night before sleeping. He said he knew and thanks Ashley and Shepard. Back to the Citadel Tower we go.

**Citadel Tower, Council Chambers**

The rapid transport comes in handy. It does get you to your destination quickly on whatever part of the Citadel. Even the parts not in the game and there is PLENTY to see. Anderson greets us again, just as before. "The meeting has already started. Come on", said Anderson. I hear Tali's recording playing for the Council. "You wanted proof? There it is", said Udina. "This evidence is irrefutable. Saren will be stripped of his privileges as a Spectre and a call for for his arrest will be issued" said the turian Councilor. "I recognize the second voice on the recording. Matriarch Benezia" said the asari Councilor. "Who's she?" asked Shepard. The asari Councilor tells Shepard about Matriarchs and Benezia warning that she will make a powerful ally for Saren because of her followers.

"I'm curious to know more about the Reapers", said the salarian Councilor. Tali repeated the information that she'd told us in the Embassy adding the destruction of the Protheans and that Saren is looking for the Conduit to the mix. "Saren's working with them. That's bad enough" said Shepard. "Listen to what you're saying. Saren's working to bring back a race of sentient to machines to wipe out all organic life? Where did the Reapers go? How did they just disappear?" asked the turian Councilor. "50,000 years ago the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If we don't stop Saren, it WILL happen again!" said Shepard emphatically. "The Reapers are nothing more than a myth that Saren is using to his advantage", said the salarian Councilor. "Yes it seems Saren is trying to get under your skin, Commander Shepard", said the turian Councilor. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!" barked Udina. "A fleet cannot track down one man, Ambassador", said the salarian Councilor. "A fleet can secure our colonies...keep the Geth from attacking again", said Udina. "Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems. We can't use our fleet for a few human colonies", said the turian Councilor dismissively. Asshole. "Every time humanity comes to you for help, you turn your back on us!" said Shepard. "Shepard is right. I'm sick of this Council and it's anti-human bullsh-", said Udina. He was cut off by the asari but that is the only moment that made me proud of Udina...however self-serving he is.

"Maybe there is way to track Saren down that wouldn't need the Council fleet", said the asari Councilor. She was trying to stay diplomatic but I had enough of their version of diplomacy. Politics are still ass...even in the future. "No! The humans are not ready for that!", said the turian Councilor vehemently. "It was a turian Spectre that betrayed the Council and a human that exposed him! I've earned this!", Shepard said. That'll do, Shepard. That'll do just fine. The turian Councilor hung his head, conceding his loss. The truth is like the sun...and you cannot stop the sun from shining. "Commander Shepard, step forward", said the asari Councilor. My nerd feels are all about this moment. While the Councilors do the ceremony, I think about all Shepard has gone through...her life on Earth...Akuze...and she turned out okay. Damn right she has earned this. I'm beaming with so much pride. Being able to share this moment with Shepard is an honor. "It is our honor to bestow upon you the title of Spectre", I hear the asari Councilor say. "I'm honored Councilor", said Shepard. They wish us luck in finding Saren.

The asari Councilor pauses before her hollow disappears...at least it usually disappears. "One question, Commander Shepard...who is your crew member?" she asks, nodding her head toward me. Well this is unexpected. Shepard looks at me. I nod and decide to speak for myself. "Sercy Daniels, ma'am. I was on Eden Prime when the Geth attacked us", I said. "Is this your first time on the Citadel?" the Councilor asks. "Yes ma'am. Haven't left Earth very many times and the one time I do, I'm fighting Geth. Go figure", I said. "It was nice meeting you, Daniels. I hope your time on the Citadel is a pleasant one, despite all of this", said the asari Councilor genuinely. She slightly bows her head to me and I return the gesture. What the hell was that all about? "What was that all about?" said Ashley curiously. "I have no idea, Ash", I said. I really didn't know...but I'll bet my last cred my ancestors can answer that question better. I have to commune with them as soon as we make it back to the Normandy. Since we haven't done any Citadel missions, I can only guess that we are going to get Liara first. Anderson tells Shepard to head to C-Sec for access to more weapons and armor. Both Udina and Anderson head off to get paperwork and other things out of the way for Shepard's new position. "Odd. He didn't even say thank you", observed Tali. "Well I haven't actually done anything yet. Let's go" said Shepard. "Shepard, I'd like to do that shopping now since I have a feeling we'll be leaving the Citadel and won't come back anytime soon", I said. "You're clear to go, Daniels. I have a few more things to take care of here", said Shepard. "Ashley...I'd like to take you up on that offer to help me shop, if you don't mind", I said. "As long as it is okay with the Skipper", said Ashley. "You're both relieved of duty. I'll buzz your omni-tool if I make it back to the Normandy before you both, Daniels", said Shepard. "Roger that, Shepard. Shall we, Ashley", I said, extending my arm. She smiles...the smile that will be the death of me if I'm not careful. "We shall", she said. tucking her arm into mine. "Just don't come back here with a ring on her finger or anything, Daniels. I'm not doing any weddings on the Normandy", quipped Shepard. Sarcasm is finely tuned piano. I turn beet red at that statement and Ashley laughs hard at me. "Oh Shepard...I can't wait til the shoe is on the other foot...and it will be", I said. Yeah...everyone knows Liara is her soul twin. If you don't know, now you know.

Shepard has proved Saren is traitor, with help from Tali...she is now a Spectre...Ashley and I are going shopping for my room on the Normandy and food for the crew. Who's having an excellent day? We are!

End Chapter 13

**A/N**: Finally! Shepard is a Spectre. Ashley and Sercy are going to have some alone time...possibly uninterrupted. And what is up with Councilor Tevos? You'll have to stick around to find out! Next chapter: Ashley and Sercy go shopping. There is no telling the amount of fun they will have and all of that tension...but the prizzzeeeee! Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns everything sans Sercy and Chagoya...and any other character I decide to insert into this story. They are my babies. Get familiar.


	14. Release Some Tension

"Release Some Tension"

**Ashley's POV**

She disarms me...although I am not sure that I need to be. Every time I'm around her, I turn into a 12-year-old boy...all hormones...but mostly...it is my heart. My heart beats a lot quicker when she is around and when she speaks...I don't know. I feel...different around her. I almost feel like I can't stand the thought of not being around her...but I need to know more. I've always been an open-minded young woman...her gender does not go missed by me. I've never...thought of another woman...like this. But I just feel...compelled to talk to her...to be around her...to...Be. It had been an amazing day with Shepard becoming a Spectre. Getting that evidence on Saren from the quarian...eh, Tali, was the best.

"Ashley you still with me?", asked Daniels pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm sorry did you have a question?", I said. "Just wondering where to start. I know how I want my room to look in my head but translating that into reality has been disastrous in the past. The easiest thing I can find is a bed. I want the softest bed possible!", said Daniels. "Well there is Space, Stars, and Beyond. They carry that sort of thing along with other decorative items. I'm sure they are on the Citadel somewhere...too popular not to be here", I said. "Let's head there first", said Daniels. "Right beside you", I said. "Careful that you don't get too close, Ash. Shepard already thinks we'll be married when we make it back to the Normandy", said Daniels. "Of course she does. For the record, I have to know more about you before I go that far", I said. "I'm an open book, Ash. To you, at least. Ask and ye shall receive. What do you want to know?" quizzed Daniels.

That was easier than expected. I thought some resistance would come. Maybe...maybe she is just as comfortable with me as I am with her. I don't even know what to ask first. So I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "Who re-twists your hair when your 'locs grow out?", I asked. Yeah...very smooth, Ash. Your obsession with her hair is probably annoying. "I'd usually go to my personal beautician, Treya, from my time or my girlfriend, if she knew how. Sometimes I'd try re-twisting them...I did okay but it was never as good as those two" said Daniels. Girlfriend? Well that answers THAT question. "So you're spoken for?", I asked. "Umm...not exactly. I should have said if I had a girlfriend and she knew how to twist, she'd do them", said Daniels. Whew! That would have stopped this train in its tracks. "What does not exactly mean?", I asked curiously. "Well...my ancestors...they've designated partners for me...it is complicated and I'll explain more when we get back to the ship. It will make better sense, I promise" said Daniels. Partners? As in more than one? Hmm. I will put a pin in that thought. We definitely have to discuss this.

"Ashley...may I be frank with you?", asked Daniels. I nod my head in response. She motions for us to sit on a bench facing a Krogan statue. "I want you to know...that I am very attracted to you. That I want to know everything about you...your dreams and your fears...your highs and your lows...but..."said Daniels, pausing in thought. "But what?", I asked. "My ancestors have given me a purpose. I fear that purpose may prevent anything from materializing between us", said Daniels solemnly. This bothered her. The eyes don't lie. "I don't see how. There is already...something here", I responded with my head down. Daniels lifts my head with her left hand. "Ash...what do we do with this? I have to work with you...I'll see you every day...I don't know what to do here", Daniels said, almost pleading. "Also, I had no idea that you'd even be into me...given that I was not sure if my gender posed a...problem for you", Daniels added. "I'm open-minded, Daniels. You think you're the first woman I've noticed?", I asked. She wasn't. I had a friend...similar to her who wanted more when I was in high-school. My mind wasn't ready back then.

"I wasn't sure. You have to understand...I come from a time when 'don't ask, don't tell' was newly repealed so...let's just say I wasn't sure", said Daniels. "Listen...I can't tell you what to do...but whatever is happening between us...it feels...right, you know?", I said. "Ash...every time I'm around you I...I have the urge to kiss you...and I feel very protective of you...and I don't know why. I don't know enough about you to have these feelings. I'm so confused about you", Daniels said. That is what I needed to hear. The energy between us was so strong that it manifested into a problem...well maybe not a problem. "Daniels...let's just go shopping. We don't have to sort out the details now. When we get back to the Normandy, I'll come up to your room. We'll talk...about everything. Or as much as you're willing to share. I'm not an open book so much...but I have a feeling you'll get it out of me anyway", I said. That was the most honest statement I'd made to her...and she smiled. Great...she has a gorgeous smile too. "I'll follow your lead Ashley. I'll also keep my inappropriate thoughts to myself...I can't say the same when I'm dreaming. I'm ashamed to say that I've had PLENTY of them about you recently", Daniels said. Well that escalated quickly. "You're only human, Daniels...for the most part", I quipped. "I don't begrudge your...urges...and also, how do you know I haven't had those same thoughts?", I asked. She nods with another smile. "Why don't we get up to Space, Stars, & Beyond before I'm confessing my entire life to you?", said Daniels. "Oh you'll do that anyway...eventually", I said with a smile.

**Daniel's POV**

Holy shit! She digs me. She really digs me! My inner fan girl is very pleased. In reality, I know what my ancestors have told me. I just...I have to carve my path in this without their help. And Ashley...she seems worth it. I'll make it work...some how.

After our talk on the bench, we searched the Citadel directory to find Space, Stars & Beyond. Locating it, we take the rapid transport to a part of the Citadel I've never seen in the game. There are merchants everywhere selling you anything you can fathom. This was a good decision. I'm bound to find a few things in here that I can use for my room. "There's the store, Daniels", said Ashley.

There are beds everywhere. I can't even choose which one would be perfect for my room. I see signs promising the most comfort for "those rough rides in space". Innuendo, much? Then I find the perfect bed...if it name is any sign of the decadence in sleeping in said bed, I will never wake up in time for any mission. What is its name, you ask? Soft-Serv. "Oh this is truly a gem", I said. "What is?", asked Ashley. "The name of this bed. Who would ever want to get off of that?", I said. "One way to find out", said Ashley heading toward the front counter. "Excuse me, ma'am?", said Ashley. She was trying to get an asari's attention. The asari looked really young...at least from her face...probably in the maiden stage. That isn't a real way to figure out their ages, by the way. "Lay down", said Ashley. "Umm what?", I said with every stammer possible. "Lay. Down. I want you to see if this bed is comfortable enough for your standards", said Ashley. Let us try to forget that we're attracted to one another and I was not expecting those words. Yes, let's forget. "Oh", is the only intelligent thing I can say. Smooth.

"Oh this is niceeeee!", I exclaimed. The bed was like a mix of unicorn tears and angel feathers...or something. It was very soft and the pillows...oh god I need diz! "She approves. I hope you have the creds to get it though because it is very expensive", said Ashley. For this moment, I thank you ancestors. This is the one time in my life where money, or creds, aren't a factor. "Of course I do", I say with a smile. I punch open my omni-tool which connects to my "bank". What the hell? I thought I had 20 million...the number...it changed...it doubled! I'm shaking my head at the sky and laughing hard. Kinda like a mad man would. "What...what is wrong?" said Ashley concerned. "Oh nothing...my ancestors felt that I'd need all the help I could get is all", I said smiling brightly. I don't even know why I'd need 40 million. I can't even spend 1000 a week unless I'm paying bills. Checking the price tag on the bed, I see that I'm about to do that, plus some, in one day. "I'm getting this bed. There are no arguments here to make me think other wise. Let's find the sales woman and make it happen", I said with glee. "You're practically salivating over this bed. Let's pay and get you out of here while your brain is still functioning", quipped Ashley. Everybody is still a comedian.

We get the asari's attention and she tells me all the details: size, comfort level adjustment(via omni-tool, if need be), and what bedding I can buy. I'm pretty much not listening at this point because I am already sold on the bed. I know she's doing what is part of her job though so I feign interest for the sake of not being an asshole. For the aforementioned bedding, I turn to Ashley. We are in the linen section when I started singing "ain't nobody dope as me, I'm just so fresh and clean". I turn to Ashley who looks at me and says "so fresh and so clean clean". Oh. my. GOD. Marry me woman. Marry me in this linen section on the Citadel after possibly 2 days of knowing me. I don't know how long it has been because there is no sun to help me keep up with days. "How do you know that song?! That's my music! That's hip hop! How...how could you know?!", I said, replete with run-on sentences. I'm standing there, wide-eyed and curious. Ashley crosses her arms and smiles before saying "I told you the extranet has hip-hop everywhere. Hell music in general. There is a lot about the past century that I know. To me, music is the root of all history. I believe you can tell the mood of the people from that time by the music. I read about the ancient forms of music and file sharing...something called Napster raised a stir. I listen to music a lot because it is the cousin of poetry. I love poetry". You know...my ancestors could have gotten it wrong. They may have mistaken Ashley's awesomeness as coming from another species. It is possible.

"I can't express the level of cool you've achieved with me, Ash. I love music...I...I use to write it in my time and I wrote poetry. I sang a song or two out loud and didn't crack any windows as well. Hadn't done that in a long time. At least anything good. You sure you don't want to marry me now? I mean we could skip the in between and get right into it", I said jokingly. "I'm sure, Daniels. I enjoy romance. So...romance me. And I'd like to see that music and poetry too", she said. "I think I can handle that", I said more suggestively than I intended. My face was red. Ashley laughs at my sudden embarrassment. Moving along...nothing to see here. "Okay what color would you pick? All of these are full of girly things", I said with a frown. "Didn't take you as the girly type, Daniels. A little more masculine than most women...which is fine. I think this mix of black and gold will do nicely", Ashley said. It was perfect. My favorite color is blue though but the hues in here...let's just say her choice was better. I coordinate delivery and setup, making sure to pass the message on to Joker so that the people setting up my things will have a proper escort. I pay the asari for my items and we head out of the store. I'm scanning the area for an electronics store. There has to be something from this time like Best Buy. Just as I said this, I see a store called Purchase Well. This is hilarious.

"Now Ash...I'm a bit of a nerd. I like electronics and technology. If I refer to it is as sexy, please don't judge me", I said with puppy dog eyes. "I won't judge you...to your face", Ashley said with a smile. "Well at least you're honest about that", I said smiling. All of this smiling is contagious. The store is just across the mini bridge. There is every electronic device possible here...and next door there is a place called Old Ye Wind. There are guitars and other instruments there. I'll have to come back there another day if for nothing but the name alone. "I'm Nilhus Kryik...and this is my favorite store on the Citadel" said the chime as we walked into Purchase Well. Really? REALLY?! Ashley and I gave each other a confused look and burst out laughing. Nihlus was out here endorsing stores? Then I felt a pang of guilt. I knew what was going to happen to him and I couldn't stop it. There's always something to bring you back to reality and what you've faced.

"Yes! They have the new Vast Reflect 3 game!", exclaimed Ashley. She's a gamer too? Can we be anymore perfect for one another? Stop that, Sercy. Stop it NOW. What the hell is Vast Reflect? "What is Vast Reflect?", I asked. "It's an RPG. The plot centers around a female samurai warrior fighting against the galaxy's imminent annihilation by a race of nomad machines", Ashley said. I pause to think a minute. Does this not sound like Mass Effect? The universe has jokes...and my ancestors do too. "I thought this was not out for another month! Daniels we have to get this!", Ashley exclaimed. She is so excited and all I'm thinking is what version of Xbox or Playstation survived into this cycle. I don't know if the Wii would have made it beyond my time. My answer is to the right of us. XHolo and PSTrance? Just didn't even try to be creative huh?

"Which one of these systems is the best one to get?", I asked. "If you favor holographic interfaces, XHolo. If you want a smoother interface, PSTrance. There is also the WiiEve but I don't know many people who own those. I recommend the PSTrance for you...and me because you know I'll be in your room playing with you", said Ashley. "Looking forward to it" is what I said in my mind. "Duly noted" is what I said to Ashley. "Now I need speakers. Speakers that play music the way it is meant to play but that I can use for surround sound", I said to Ashley. "Then you'll like the Beats by Musicians set over there in the corner. I have them back home. My mom usually checks on me once a day when I visit if she hears music playing in my old room. Just to make sure I am still there because the music sounds so great, I usually get lost in it", said Ashley. "Then that is what I'm getting", I said. There is no reason to go against Ashley's word. None.

I type a message in my Omni-tool letting Shepard know we are almost done. I also send a message to Dr. Chakwas to send me a list of all the crew's allergies. I'm going to wait until we get Liara to cook for the crew. I have decided to make Craw-fish Etoufee and I'm going to find a good meal for Tali and Garrus since they eat dextro-amino food. I hope I can find all the ingredients I need. With that out-of-the-way, we head to a clothing store, Millard's. There, I grab more underwear. Ashley regards me curiously. "So you don't wear feminine lingerie? Why am I not surprised" said Ashley with a smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. I'm a sports bra and boxers type of woman. I've never really liked lace on my body and I have tried wearing it. I do enjoy feeling it on another woman's body though", I said absent-mindedly. Ashley smiles big. Damn it. I have to watch what I say. I don't want her thinking that is all I'm interested in because it isn't. "That was an honest mistake, Ash. I'm sorry", I said solemnly. "Its okay, Daniels. I know that...there's more to you than that", said Ashley. Glad I didn't just shoot myself in the foot. I nod and we move along to T'Roli Food Emporium. Their slogan said they'd find any food item you need and deliver it to you within 5 hours. Do I even want to know how they do that? They have "helpers" there to aid you in shopping for items or they will do the shopping for you. Oh you fancy, huh? I pull up my list on the omni tool and transfer it to my helper. Ashley elects to walk with her. "I can't let a stranger pick out our ingredients, Daniels. I know a thing or two about cooking. I don't like random people in my kitchen, if you catch my drift", said Ashley before leaving. That's it. That's my wife. I don't care what my ancestor's say. That's her.

My omni-tool buzzes with a new message. It's from Shepard, requesting that we get to C-Sec as soon as possible. I don't like the tone of message. It feels like she's worried. Wonder what this is all about?

End Chapter 14

**A/N**: Merry New Year! Okay this chapter was meant to be silly and fun to break up some of that...tension between Ashley and Sercy. Hopefully, that translated to you guys reading this. I appreciate all of the views...I don't care if you've read the story 20+ times...you liked it enough to come back and I am forever grateful. I hope the new year is kind to you all. Next chapter, we'll be leaving the Citadel to get Liara. Ashley wants to play...games. Sercy has to talk to her ancestors again and Shepard wants to help in the kitchen. This will either be disastrous or hilarious. Stay tuned! What up, Germany? =) Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Except the things they don't. Like Sercy and Chagoya.


	15. Collide

"Collide"

**Shepard's POV**

Everyone has their hands out. It seems word of my Spectre status spread quickly. I have a volus diplomat who needs help. This asari Consort, Sha'ira, wants help with a turian general. Then there's that guy Conrad Verner. I don't know what it is about him, but he rubs me the wrong way. Even if he only wanted an autograph. No matter what they want, it'll all have to wait until I'm done building up my crew and supplies. I've put a pin in it so I'm obliged to carry out these tasks. I look up and see Daniels and Ashley returning from their shopping spree.

"Shepard, I got here as fast as I could. Your message seemed worry", said Daniels. "Oh no I didn't mean to have it come across that way. I need to get off of the Citadel before someone else asks for my help. Usually, that help doesn't have anything to do with our mission of tracking Saren. I do need you to head back up to the floor the medical clinic is on and give Emily Wong those OSD drives you got out of Fist's office", I said. "Shepard I was hoping I could look at them first before turning them over to her. There could be information in there that we can use for future reference...like information about the Shadow Broker's activities", said Daniels. "I'm betting those files are encrypted. Do you know how to decrypt them?", I asked.

"No...but I'm pretty sure Tali does", said Daniels. "What? How can you make a guess like that? We haven't had one conversation", said Tali. "Your people created the Geth. Is there any other evidence you wish the defense to present, your honor?", asked Daniels with a smirk. "Fair enough. Just don't get in the habit of making generalizations about me. I have enough of that from C-Sec", said Tali. "We'll talk on the ship, Tali. I assure you, I am looking forward to it more than you could know", said Daniels. "Are you making a pass at me, Daniels", said Tali. "No-umm no I wasn't. Just saying that a fellow nerd wants to pick your nerd brain! Honestly!", said Daniels nervously. "Ha! Got cha!", said Tali with laughter. "Oh you are the worst kind of person! We'll get along great!", exclaimed Daniels.

"Alright let me see those files. I have a program on my omni-tool that can decrypt them here. I'll send what I find to you", said Tali. "Now that this is settled, I want to make a few purchases from C-Sec. Daniels, you can rejoin us there...unless you're planning to marry Williams on the way up", I joked. "Whatever, Shepard. It'll be just a minute", said Daniels as she turned to leave. Williams soon followed. I can't decide which of them is the flame or the moth. "How long have they known each other?" asked Tali. "The better part of 2 days", I said. "Hmm. They're practically joined at the hip", observed Tali. "Yeah...I noticed", I said. Tali and I head down to C-Sec acquisitions. We'll definitely need the best armor and weapons going after Saren. This won't be a short search. We have to be ready for anything.

**Daniels' POV**

Ashley and I take the rapid transport to the medical clinic. We walk a little further down and see a reporter. Emily is so beautiful in person. "Excuse me, are you Emily Wong?", I asked. "Yes I am. Can I help you?", said Emily. "Yes. Commander Shepard sent me here to give you Fist's OSD drives", I said. "This is exactly what I needed. Thank you...eh, what is your name?" asked Emily. "Just call me Daniels. I hope this helps you in some way", I said. "It is more than enough, Daniels. Please thank Shepard for me again!", said Emily before disappearing into the crowd. BioWare, you seriously should have kept Emily in the story as a major player. I mean come on, Diana Allers? Really? No one was here for that. They're lying if they say they were.

"Let's head back to Shepard. Can't let Saren get more of a head start", said Ashley. "Acknowledged", I said. We're on our way back to the rapid transport when I spot Conrad Verner. I'm very good with keeping track of my surroundings...something my father taught me when I was young. I know he wasn't here a moment ago. I feel like he is following us. "Hey Ash...you see that guy over there", I said nodding my head. "Yeah and I don't like being followed. Not with all this Saren business happening and not in general", said Ashley. "Maybe we should go talk to him. See what is up", I said. "Yeah, let's. The creeper vibe I'm getting from him is not good", said Ashley. We make our way toward Conrad.

"Can we help you with something?", I asked, clearly irritated. "What? Oh I'm sorry...I thought you were with Commander Shepard. She gave me an autograph earlier and I was hoping I could ask for a picture", said Conrad. "She's a little...occupied at the moment. Your interaction with her might be limited, if there is any at all", I said. He was visibly wounded by my words. I didn't feel bad. This guy is the epitome of the word "thirst". He literally harasses Shepard in this game and since she is Paragon, she doesn't tell him off. I, however, claim neither Paragon nor Renegade. I just don't like people taking Shepard's kindness for weakness...and they try her a LOT in this first game.

"Well when you see Commander Shepard, please tell her I'd like to speak with her again", said Conrad. "Umm...that's not going to happen. If Shepard chooses to speak with you, she will when she sees you. I am not passing along any message that is not mission critical", I said. I wasn't trying to be an asshole but I know that is how it came out. Conrad looked spooked. "I didn't mean anything by it...I'm just so proud of her and she is so beautiful", said Conrad. This is starting to play out like The Bodyguard in a way. "Now that, I can pass on to her. Also, following us around is probably not the best way to make us feel like you aren't up to something else", I said. I was trying to soften the blow of my earlier statement. "Noted...thanks again Miss...", said Conrad. "Daniels. And you're welcome", I said as Ashley and I watched him leave. "Man that guy is creepy. I understand Shepard will have admirers but he is pushing it", remarked Ashley. "I agree. Now if nothing else is going to interrupt us, let's get back to Shepard", I said. Ashley nods and follows me back to the rapid transport.

**Wrex's (short)POV**

There they are. That damn human cost me 50,000 credits. There should be some type of professional respect in the merc business. But no...we have these fleshy things waltzing in stealing our contracts. I won't stand for it. And I'll definitely have a word with this Commander Shepard. Either she has a helluva quad on her or she's extremely stupid. I'll figure it out when we talk.

**C-Sec Acquisitions(Daniel's POV)**

We make it back to Shepard in time to see the new toys she now has access to thanks to her Spectre status. I intend to stock up here, for the crew's sake. All Spectre weapons and armor. I even snagged Wrex's Battlemaster IX armor. Either way, all shotguns, pistols, assault and sniper rifles will be Spectre class. "You planning on going to war, Daniels", asked Shepard, eyeing me curiously. "While chasing Saren? No. Using these on Saren? Yes. There is a difference I believe", I said. "Good point. But you're only one person. Why are you buying so many things?" asked Shepard. "Because luck favors the prepared...in most cases. I'd like us all to have the best of the best to take that SOB down", I said fervently. Shepard nodded. "I'm not going to ask how you got the creds. Think I know the answer anyway", said Shepard. "Yes...you do", I responded. My ancestors...it would suck if they turned out as the real puppet masters behind the Reapers.

I receive a message from Joker telling me that all of my items were delivered to the Normandy and set up. He also said that whatever I plan to cook, he'd like a the biggest plate possible. I forget that Joker has Vrolik's Syndrome sometimes. Gotta make sure the best pilot in the galaxy is eating well. He gets us to and fro safely so it is the least I can do for him. "Ready when you are, Daniels", said Shepard. "I think I'm done...for now. You guys should expect upgrades as they become available. I think your Alliance acquisition person is going to hate me though", I said with a chuckle.

We head out of acquisitions and I see Wrex. He doesn't look too happy. Wrex is terrifying in person...but as quickly as I have that feeling, it dissipates. I think my ancestors are looking out for me again. "Are you Shepard?" asked Wrex as we approached the elevator. "Who wants to know?", said Shepard folding her arms. "The man that was hired to kill Fist. You make a habit of taking contracts from mercs?" asked Wrex. "Look. I was doing my job. It's not my fault we beat you to the punch", said Shepard indifferently. I remember this part. My biotics flare as I see Wrex step forward. "Tsk, tsk, krogan. You were about to put your hands on Shepard. As you can see, she's a big deal to me. Don't do that homie", I said. " I don't know who you are but I know you must have a quad on you, challenging a krogan", said Wrex. "That was not a challenge. I simply want you to understand what is tolerated in this interaction. Should you choose not to comply, the real challenge starts...for you", I said, unmoved by his frown.

There is a moment of tension that seemed like hours. Wrex cracks a maniacal smile. "Ha! I like this human! She understands!", said Wrex. I have no idea what that means but if Wrex has taken a liking to me, I will not argue. "Shepard, you finished the deed. I've already transferred the money to your account. I was thinking that I should join you on your mission to find Saren", said Wrex. "Why do you want to go after Saren? I though krogans were happy to work for him", said Shepard. "Those aren't Krogan! Krogan were a proud people once. I intend to show Saren how that looks in person", said Wrex with a grimace. "Welcome aboard, Wrex", said Shepard. "Wise choice, Shepard", said Wrex. "I hope that our future interactions are less...eventful, Wrex", I said. "I have no quarrel with you. We have a job to do", said Wrex. "We should head to the ship. Captain Anderson and Udina are waiting for us", said Shepard. We pile into the elevator that will take us to the docking bay.

**Docking Bay**

Shepard approaches Udina and Anderson. They tell her that Anderson is stepping down so that she can take over the Normandy. Anderson explains that a Council Spectre doesn't answer to anyone except the Council so this was necessary. Shepard is visibly dismayed. I think she's gotten use to Anderson having her back. I definitely understand. "Come clean with me, Captain. You owe me that much", said Shepard. Anderson explains how he was almost a Spectre and how that ties into him knowing Saren. He promises to say more on the subject. Probably doesn't want to talk in front of Udina and I can't say I blame him. Udina gives Shepard another lead: Dr. Liara T'Soni. He also tells her about Feros and Noveria. Shepard chooses to get Liara first...no surprise there. "I have some things I need to take care of. Shepard, good hunting. Keep in mind that your actions show those of all humanity", warned Udina. "I'll try not to make your job any harder than it already is", said Shepard earnestly. "That's what I like to hear. Anderson, you can meet me in my office when you're done here", said Udina, walking away. Not one for pleasantries, is he?

Shepard and Anderson talk a little more. It is the details on his run-in with Saren years ago, no doubt. I wander off to the area where the keeper is to take in the view. The Citadel is gorgeous. I'm starting to believe more and more that it is all a lie though. A convenient lie. As long as everything is rosy here, they can't fathom the danger they'll be in soon. "What's on your mind, Daniels?" asked Ashley. "That obvious huh? I'm just taking in the sights. If I lived here, I'd probably never understand what is at stake with this whole Saren business. I'm glad I don't", I said. "I understand. It is too...perfect, if that makes sense. Not saying I'd have to live on Omega, just that this looks like a fallacy", said Ashley. Perfect crush is perfect. "My thoughts exactly", I said. "Daniels and Williams, we're heading in", screamed Shepard from the other end of the platform. "Sure thing, Shepard. Don't forget the keeper", I said reminding Shepard about the scanning. She jogs down and scans the keeper and we head inside the Normandy.

"Shepard, I'm going up to my room to make sure the people who placed my things in there didn't make more of a mess. I'll be cooking after we get Dr. T'Soni. I don't want anyone feeling left out", I said. "That is fine, Daniels. I'll see you around the ship", said Shepard. After the decontamination scans, I say "2 fingers" to Shepard, throwing up the peace sign. "What about 2 fingers?", asked Tali, clearly confused. "It is a human slang expression meaning goodbye", I explained. She nods. "You'll have to teach me some of these things, Daniels. I don't know how well we will communicate with each other if you keep this up. Thank goodness for translators", said Tali. Translators? Oh damn. I just realized I don't even HAVE a translator! How the hell have I been able to understand any of the aliens?! Add that to the list of questions for Alpha Mother.

I make it up to my room and to my delight, it actually looks neater. The bed is already calling me. I hear Shepard over the PA system letting the crew know what is going on. She tells them about the attack on Eden Prime and how humanity must do its part to stop Saren. Shepard is great at these speeches. I bet she doesn't realize that. Once she's finished, I connect my iPod to my new speaker set and choose Erykah Badu's "Orange Moon". Appropriate. This music is definitely not keeping me awake. I can't help myself...that bed is so inviting. A quick nap won't hurt anything. "ETA to Therum, 22 hours", said Joker over the PA. That is more than enough time for a few winks. When I wake up, I'll have to meditate as well. There is so much going on and I have more questions for Alpha Mother. Next stop: Dr. Liara T'Soni.

End Chapter 15

**A/N**: It may take another chapter or two before I actually get to the part with Shepard trying to help with the cooking since Sercy is waiting until Liara is aboard the Normandy. Sercy will talk to her ancestor's next chapter and Ashley will pay a visit to her room. This chapter and the next are sort of segues into the humor that is Sercy and Shepard in the mess cooking. I'll try to expand more POV's such as Tali, Garrus, and of course Liara when she comes aboard. I hope you guys are still enjoying this journey. I appreciate the views and feedback. It helps shape the story somewhat and I take all feedback into consideration when writing. Obligatory **disclaimer**: Sercy and Chagoya and whoever else I add are mine. Bioware owns everything else.


	16. Truthfully

"I see the way you look at my lips. You've been thinking about kissing me since that first conversation in the cargo bay", said Ashley. "Ash...what are you doing?", I asked as Ashley advanced towards me. "Giving you what you want...what I want. I've wanted to kiss you since I touched your hair...probably before that. Relax...don't fight me" said a very sultry Ashley. "Ash...I...I don't know...we can't...we shouldn't..." I said, fighting as hard as I could not to succumb to my desire. She moves close enough that I can smell her soap...what is that, Dove? She grabs my hands...wraps them around her waist. "Stop fighting it. We both want this", she said with a soft whisper. I am completely weak...and vulnerable. I can't fight...not anymore. I pull her waist toward mine. Her fingers slide effortlessly into my hair. Our eyes have locked...mine begin closing. Her breathe tickles my upper lip. The kiss starts out as a mere pressing of our lips together. Damn. I don't even know how to describe the softness of her lips. 1000 thread count sheets maybe? It erupts into a hunger...a want for flesh unlike one I've felt in a long time. Ashley squeezes my 'locs, pulling our lips apart...I moan in response. "Let's get you out of that shirt, Daniels" said Ashley with a confident smirk. I smile, eager to comply. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Damn it! I jerk out of my sleep from the sound of my omni-tool going off. There has to be a setting to lower the volume on this thing! Not to mention that it just interrupted the most glorious wet dream known to man. Maybe not that but still...that was a cruel way to wake up! My hormones are all over the place. I have to meditate before Ashley gets up here...for reasons. Maybe Alpha Mother can help me get them under control. I believe a cold shower is insufficient. I pick up my omni-tool and see that Tali has forwarded the info from Fist's OSD drives. There isn't anything directly connected to the Shadow Broker, as I'd hoped. Fist was pretty much a low-level, slightly successful thug. Not as big time as the game tried to portray him. At least not according to these files. There are a few names here and there...the Illusive Man? Of course his name would pop up some where in here...of course. Nothing important though.

I yawn and stretch before sitting upright on the edge of my bed. This bed is ridiculously big...and empty. That left side could use some other...energy in here. I wonder if Ashley...you know what, never mind. A tantalizing thought in theory but really...we'd never go on any missions or get anything done if Ashley moved in here. Not even sure if she'd want to...but I am sure she likes me. I am also sure that she holds back just how much she likes me. I see the restraint...or rather, I feel it. Her energy changes when she has to reel her self in, so to speak. I respect that...wet dream or not, I will not force her to compromise who she is because of my selfish desires. And it feels more selfish when I think about having 2 pre-designated partners. I mean...I told Ashley about it but she doesn't know how far this goes. Maybe that is the direction our conversation should take when she visits my room. Maybe that and not me undressing her with my eyes like a young male going through puberty. I don't think species denotation matters. The danger with Ashley is...the sexual desire is there strongly yes, but I also can see myself Being with her. Like buying some house on some garden world that's populated enough to have something for us do and for her sister's and mom to visit but not crowded. That may sound great to someone who doesn't have a purpose as big as the one my ancestors have given me. You know what I mean? Yeah...you know.

I send Tali a thank you note and prepare my room for commune with my ancestors. We have much to discuss.

**Tali's POV**

This ship is great! I have never saw such a marvel of technology embedded on one ship. Back on the flotilla, this ship would probably be reserved for high level military operations only. We take great care with everything we have because all we have are our ships. Since the Geth drove my people from our home world, Rannoch, we live like nomads. I'm grateful that Shepard has allowed me passage aboard the Normandy. I believe I will learn a lot from her. I can sense the pain she carries with her though and it saddens me. Chief Engineer Adams has made me feel at home down here. He said he wished his guys were as enthusiastic about drive cores as I am. I laughed at that. Quarians are ingrained with understanding ship technology because it is our home. We can't fix it if we don't know how it works.

"Hi, Tali. Are you settling in okay?" asked Shepard interrupting my thoughts. "Oh Shepard your ship is amazing! And the crew have made me feel at home. Especially Chief Engineer Adams", I said. She was coming to check up on me. How endearing...or maybe not...maybe this is just a thing she does. "I'm glad to hear it. Listen if you have time, I'd like to know more about your people. I've never met a quarian before and who knows how many opportunities I'll have to get information straight from the horse's mouth" said Shepard. "What horse?", I asked quizzically. "Oh sorry. It's a human expression meaning that you get information from the source", said Shepard. "Oh I see...well, our lives aren't easy...", I began telling Shepard. I don't know anyone, besides younger quarians, that were interested in our people and history. She listened with quiet enthusiasm, asking questions about our government and how we handled every day tasks.

She even asked about the Geth. We hit a rough spot nearly when she said "Its hard being sympathetic to you. I mean, you tried to kill a race of sentient beings". "Shepard we had to do something! When we realized the Geth gained sentience, we knew it was a matter of time before they rebelled against us! We had to stop them before they wiped out my people!", I said angrily. "I'm sorry Tali. I didn't mean to offend you" said Shepard, sounding hurt. The look on her face said she regretted ever saying anything. "I'm sorry Shepard. We quarians tend to get very passionate about this sort of thing. I know you meant no harm", I said. "I should go", Shepard said abruptly. "See you later", I said. Well that was awkward. Seems like she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. I hope I didn't...oh keelah what have I done? I've got to get this temper under control before I end up pushing everyone away.

My omni-tool buzzes and I see that Daniels has received the decrypted files. What a lovely thank you note. Daniels is...strange. Maybe not strange but I can sense something is very...different about her. I don't know what yet but if that promise of conversation she offered manifests, I will find out. She reiterates the promise to converse with me via this note as well. The rest of the crew seems normal...if a crew of humans, a turian, a krogan, a quarian, and eventually, an asari, is normal. The turian, Garrus, has visited me several times since we've been on the ship. He always leaves after a few sentences saying something about calibrating the Mako. I find it strange but humorous that he visits so often. It is obvious he is trying to make me feel comfortable but I think it has less to do with that and more to do with his interest in me. Amusing. "I should get back to work", I said to myself. Yeah...I should.

**Shepard's POV**

This mission on Therum sounds dangerous. There is very little intel found about the world other than it has Prothean ruins scattered everywhere. I also believe this Dr. Liara T'soni is in cahoots with Saren given her mother is working with him. I just want to be ready and make sure that my crew enters the region under the best conditions possible. I can't handle another Akuze. I won't let that happen to my crew. I won't let that happen to me. Not now. Not ever...again.

Speaking of my crew, the quarian, Tali, intrigues me. I can't see her facial expressions when we converse but she does a great job of conveying what she means through body language. Perhaps it is an acquired talent given that her people live their lives in suits and have adapted to socializing with other species. She loves ship technology and won't hesitate to go into detail explaining why. And her people...they mean a great deal to her. I respect her based on that alone. Her combat skills aren't shabby either. She handled herself well in the alley on the Citadel. I suspect she will come in handy on any mission that deals with the Geth.

I hope Garrus doesn't become a problem. He seems very ill-tempered. I don't like how he handled the situation with Dr. Michel and I was very vocal about it when I visited him in the cargo bay. How it seemed like a good idea to sniper kill, with a pistol no less, the thug holding her hostage I have no idea. He seems like a good guy. I think he's frustrated by all the red tape associated with working at C-Sec. I sense honor in him though...and loyalty. I think he'd have my back no matter what is at stake. He respects me and what we're trying to do on this ship. I'll keep my eye on him but for now, let us hope my leading by example is enough to set him straight.

Wrex is pissed about the genophage. Found that out the hard way. "Your ignorance doesn't upset me Shepard", he said to me earlier. I was telling him that what happened to his people and mine was similar. It isn't but he took it another way. I understood so the conversation didn't go completely left. He explained how the salarians were the ones that made it. He also told me a story about chasing an asari he was hired to kill. In the end, she got the best of him and left a note with the words "better luck next time". Not sure why he told me this story but something tells me it'll be relevant in the future.

I talked to Kaidan today finally and I don't know how I feel about him. I think he...likes me beyond the battle talk which is odd because I've never shown any inclination to liking him. Not even flirting. Perhaps he is unaware that my preference for men never came to fruition. What really strikes me as odd was the question he asked at the end of our conversation about his time on Jump Zero. "You always make a habit of getting personal with your crew?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer that really but I know the question irritated me. So I answered it honestly: "I visit all of my crew because I want to know the people who are watching my 6 and 12". He simply nodded but the look in his eyes...I'm going to have to break his heart at some point, I already know.

Speaking of hearts, I need to check up on Daniels. Just to make sure her and Williams haven't found some extranet marriage site and did the deed under my nose. I will never get tired of poking fun at her about that.

**Back to Daniels**

I'd rearranged my room. I like foot of my bed facing the door, not the sides. The carpet I had delivered to the Normandy had been laid down and the pillows I requested as well. This would serve as my meditation area. It will serve as Shepard's too should she want to continue commune with our ancestors. It isn't something that I'm going to drill into her head and if I know Shepard, she'll do it anyway. It's a comfortable area replete with lavender-scented candles. Don't know why I picked those but they are not overwhelming to my nostrils and they help me feel calm.

For this commune, I select Stan Getz & Astrud Gilberto's "Corcovado" instrumental. You'd think those horns are a distraction but they fit for me. During my time, I couldn't find this song's instrumental. The extranet is wonderful! I light the candles and sit with legs folded. I stimulate my root chakra with a few quick breaths and contractions. It helps me relax and that seems to be the key to contacting my ancestors. I probably won't get use to calling them 'Alpha Mother' any time soon. I concentrate on my yellow ball of energy. It is spinning perfectly right now. That is unexpected. I guess the old meditation habits haven't completely left me. The overwhelming feeling of love and safety comes quickly this time. It feels like they've been waiting to talk to me.

"_Welcome back, Prodigy. We sense urgency in your commune. Much has happened since we last spoke. Are you well?", _they asked sounding concerned. "I am well, Alpha Mother. I have experienced other things that require your advice and guidance once more. As you know, you have already designated 2 partners to pass along the gifts you left with us. But...I know you've watched my interactions. The human woman I spoke of before...Ashley...there are feelings manifesting there and I don't have the power to stop them. I want to know if this will affect my purpose in any way? As in...well, will it stop me from being able to fulfill my purpose?", I asked. I was kind of afraid to know the answer to this. "_Calm yourself_, _Prodigy. All is well_", they said. I felt an invisible hand stroking my hair. The effect was immediately calming.

"What...what is that?", I asked. "Y_ou sometimes refer to us as Alpha Mother. We sense this is because you view us as you would your mother. We relayed this through touch. No matter what species, a mother can calm all concerns" _said my ancestors. I think my ancestors are a big deal. I've tried to figure out what species they were but the only thing I am clear on is that they were organics. _"To answer your question, we only told you that these partners were necessary to preserve the genetic history of organics so that is never lost again. We did not mean to infer that you could not choose a partner of your own volition. You have free will. Even in fulfilling this purpose. There is no particular road map that we wish you to follow, aside from this. How you live your life is your choice", _they said. Well I wish I would have known that before...but it still presents a problem. I don't think Ashley is down for being a third wife...that is a conversation for her and I to have at another date. Hell I'm not even sure Aria is..and I don't know who the second asari is yet. I'm not ready to know either.

"Okay. I'm good with that answer. I wanted to know how I am able to understand other aliens when I do not own a translator. Is this similar to my biotic gift?" I asked. _"Yes. You are the organic descendant of various species combined. The technology used by others is because there is a disconnect from the past, due to the Reapers. You are the only organic who can do this because of your genetic code. It is a great gift...we would recommend never letting anyone aside from your crew know this information, should you choose to reveal it to anyone"_, they said. Wow...just wow. This thing keeps getting bigger and bigger. Organic life was so advanced from their time that they could understand each other no matter what species. Just wrap your head around that thought for a few seconds. Mind. Blown.

"That is kind of overwhelming but I understand. Speaking of understanding, I believe my connection to Shepard has grown. When I became disdained with the turian Councilor's responses in our meeting, Shepard sensed this. She also sensed my change when I...re-adjusted Harkin's face. Is this normal?", I asked. _"Yes. The more you two commune with us and fight in combat, the stronger your bond will become. You will sense the other's thought before a word is spoken. It may become annoying but over time, you'll both learn how to...turn it on and off, so to speak. We cannot do this for you because we need you to learn how on your own", _said my ancestors. "I wasn't going to ask. I understand that my commitment is shown and everything cannot be handed to me. Speaking of things being handed to me, thanks for the credits. I am unsure of why I needed THAT much money but I am grateful", I said. _"It is not for this time only, though you will spend a great deal. You are aware that the Reapers will show up at a time when supplies are limited. Think about this and use that to start preparing by investing in anything that will guarantee your success at that time. This is not to say that you should not enjoy the credits as well. We like what you've done with the place. Also, should those credits be insufficient, we will always setup more", _they said. Did my ancestors just show humor? Oh. I'm picking up what they are throwing down too about preparing. You all know that Mass Effect 3 has everyone cut off from everything because of how the Reapers struck the Sol system. The Batarians didn't do well either. I don't know if I should warn them though. Between the slaver crap and hiding Leviathan's existence, the only thing I can do is feel the urge to punch the first one I see. I'll start making the connections that I need to, including hiding places. There is a period where Shepard is out of the picture...I want to make sure the rest of the crew doesn't...I just want to keep them alive.

"_You are getting better at meditating and focusing. We sense this in your spirit. This is progress. During this time, you will experience fluctuations in your emotions. Prepare yourself mentally to deal with this as it may bring out your dark or renegade side more if you are not in control. We are proud of the effort you have given us thus far. Did you have any other questions or concerns, Prodigy? The Normandy pilot is about to tell the ship that you are 1 hour away from Therum"_, they said. 1 hour?! How long did I sleep?! "I have no other concerns at the moment. Should I think of anything else, I know how to reach you", I said jokingly. I feel the invisible hand stroke my hair again. _"One more thing before we leave you. You must be careful with the asari, Dr. Liara T'soni. She will be drawn to you but she is not a part of your purpose aside from being a loyal friend and powerful ally. She is still in the maiden stage so her mind will not understand what she feels for you. It will take her some time to accept what you tell her. Try to decrease your...charming inclinations with her. We are always with you Prodigy. Even in the end...and in the end, you will be with us", _said my ancestors before the feeling of love and safety dwindles to a less overwhelming place.

"ETA to Therum, 1 hour", said Joker as I'm snapped back to reality. What the hell? So Liara will be attracted to me? I find that hilarious since I have always felt like Femshep is her soul twin. Guess I'll believe it when I see it. I check my omni-tool and Ashley sent a message saying she would visit my room after the Therum mission. Good because I haven't recovered from that wet dream. Alright Liara. We're coming. Hopefully, she hasn't been stuck in that Prothean security bubble for too long

**A/N: **So yeah...this chapter was mad late getting posted. Real life happened which is why I don't set anyone expectations that I will write whatever chapters in a given amount of time. I love writing this story and it comes out with ease because I've written it in my head for some time. This chapter had to be the setup to Therum because Sercy needed to meditate and I wanted to show another crew member's, besides Ashley, POV. I chose Tali. Looks like Liara may be more involved in Sercy's story than I originally intended. She's not a love interest for her though. I'm not changing that. But still, that tidbit of information from the ancestors is interesting. I see that I have new followers. Hello mates! I appreciate everyone who reads this...those that read and come back several times and those reading for the first time. I also enjoy reading feedback. You guys are awesome for that! I hope you continue to enjoy this journey with me. Obligatory **disclaimer**: BioWare owns it all. Except everything they don't...like Sercy and Chagoya. Get familiar.

**P/S: **At the beginning of this chapter, I figured you guys would want some steam with your shower! ;-) Also, I had to suffer through a M!Shep play through to recapture the essence of Ashley being in love. I hope you guys are happy lol!


	17. It's Dark & Hell is Hot(Pt 1)

**Ashley's POV**

Daniels came down here earlier but something was off with her body language and eye contact...or lack thereof. Maybe the weight of the mission is starting to take its toll on her. I mean this is all regular to me...not necessarily save the galaxy regular, but I'm military. She looked uneasy. Maybe I should talk to her. I have to make sure she's okay. The nap I had earlier threw me off a bit too. That dream...it seemed so real...I can taste her lips...still. I wonder...hmm. I should talk to her. Yeah we definitely should have a conversation before this mission starts.

**Daniels' POV**

I've avoided Ashley like crazy. I went down to the cargo bay and froze when I saw her. Chatting it up about everything and nothing was easy with her. All I see now when I look at her is a future...which shouldn't be a bad thing. And technically it isn't but...this purpose has me tripping. Let me calm my nerves. We have to get Liara and the Geth aren't going to make this an easy mission...even if I do know what is going to happen. I hear the chime from the door to my room. It's Ashley...she looks concerned.

"You okay, Daniels?", asked Ashley. "Yeah it's just...this is the first mission that I've officially been on with Shepard and I don't want anything to go wrong", I said. "It will be fine", she says cupping my face with her hands. "Well when you put it that way, with those hands, I can believe anything", I said with a smile. "That's kind of why I came up here as well", said Ashley. Uh oh. Here it is...the talk. "What's on your mind, Ashley", I said. I was genuinely nervous about what she would say.

"I think it is time we stopped lying to ourselves about where all of this...energy is going between you and me", said Ashley. "Oh...that", I said with a nod. "Yes...that. Listen, I am professional when we are taking care of business...but Daniels I'm here for you. I know you told me about your purpose but have you really told me everything?", said Ashley. "Well...no. Ashley, the truth is my ancestor's have designated two partners for me. I am not sure how to handle this because everything, and I do mean everything, is pulling me to...you", I said. I'm tired of fighting my feelings for her. That, in itself, was becoming too much. "What of these two partners? Are these women you're supposed to marry and build a life with? Because I don't want to interfere with that...I don't know if I have the mental capacity to share you with someone else, let alone two people", said Ashley solemnly. "According to my ancestor's, no. I am free to choose a mate of my volition but...I still don't know how that will affect them...or how it will affect you. Ashley...can I speak plain?", I asked. "Yes, of course", said Ashley. "I want you", I said. The look on her face...I don't know if it was relief or confusion...it looked like a mixture of both. There was silence...again. She was processing.

"I want you too, Daniels. But...I want all of you...not just a small part. I need to know who you really are...and even with this purpose...we'll see how it goes", said Ashley. "What exactly are you saying", I asked. "That the mission comes first...but I won't object to romance...and I don't know how things will go in the future. Let's take it one day at a time", said Ashley. "You do realize what you are saying to me, Ash. It means...you are willing to risk your spirit...your energy with me. That is a LOT to ask of someone and I'm not asking you for that", I said. "I know. It is my choice...and at least you respect me enough to give me a choice. But you must know that just as I've made this choice, I can also make a choice not to deal with you at all later. So you see, we are both risking something", said Ashley. I nodded. "I believe you are worth the risk, Ashley", I said. "Good. We're on the same page...remember that. If we're ever not, then..." said Ashley trailing off. "Yes. I know", I said. An understanding of sorts. I'm glad we talked. "Ashley...there is one more thing that I've been dying to do to you", I said. With that statement, Ashley's eyes grew wide. "Umm, what is that?", asked Ashley, slightly skeptical. "Can I take your hair down?", I said with a smile. She smiles. "Strange request...but yes, I am okay with that", said Ashley, stepping towards me.

I move in slow motion...or at least that is how it seems. I reach my right hand around her head and loosen her bun with two fingers. Her hair falls down to her shoulders, like a shampoo commercial, I kid you not. In the background, Dream Koala's "We Can't Be Friends" plays. That song is right on time. There is no way I can do that after all of...this. "Your hair is so beautiful...its like...I don't know", I said allowing my fingers to twirl nonchalantly in it. She's just staring at me...and then she closes her eyes...dropping her head back. I lost it. I lift her head in my hands...her eyes open and I pull her to me. She grabs my shoulders...I grab her chin with my other hand and we...kiss. Slowly at first...and just as we did in the dream, the hunger exacerbates. All I hear is our frantic breathing...all I feel is warmth radiating. I can't tell if it is coming from Ashley or me...or my ancestors. Everything feels right...too right. The mission! I pull back breathing hard. Ashley winces...and I think she is pouting. "That was...I didn't plan that, Ash", was all I could say. "Neither did I...I'm not mad it happened but...we have to focus", said Ashley. "Right...focus...but your lips...my goodness", I said. "Likewise, Daniels. Likewise", said Ashley with a slight smile. "We should...prepare for the mission. I'll...see you soon", I said. "Yes...soon", said Ashley. She turns to leave and adds "I want a copy of that song too" with a smirk. I nod, watching her walk away. Holy shit that escalated quickly.

**Garrus' POV**

I've never met a vehicle that needed so much calibrating! We'll be lucky if this mission doesn't end in a catastrophic explosion! How can the Alliance sanction this piece of metal as standard equipment? It is terrible. At least I get to work with Shepard. The rest of the crew seems like an interesting bunch. Especially that Daniels kid. Working away from the Citadel will be a refreshing change. I doubt you can find a place that exercises it's right to futility. Follow this rule...follow that rule...don't cross this line. It was always something in my way! I look forward to stepping outside of the box.

There's the human woman, Ashley...hmm. Her hair is down and she's...smiling. That's different. I thought her face was permanently etched with a scowl. She even nodded my way. Wonder what that is about? Maybe I should strike up a random conversation with her. Wouldn't hurt to get to know the crew.

"So...Williams...read any good books lately", I said. "Sure, Garrus. Mostly poetry", said Ashley. She's engaging me...something is off. "I couldn't help but notice that your hair is down. Being a former C-Sec officer hones your ability to notice small things", I said. "Oh well...it was kinda...taken down...by someone else...and why am I having this conversation with you?", said Ashley. I believe that was what humans call a "rhetorical question". "Oh I didn't mean to pry...just making an observation", I said. That was a lie. Something had her in a very distracted place. She was cleaning the guns as usual but there was more...I don't know how to describe it.

"I didn't take offense, Garrus. You think I should wear my hair down more often?", asked Ashley. Yeah...something is definitely wrong. "Williams, you feeling okay? You and I barely talk. Why do you care what I think about your hair?", I said quizzically. "I don't...but it would be nice if we did talk more. You're not my enemy...Saren is", said Ashley. "I understand. For the record, I think your hair looks great down. Might want to tie it up for this mission though. Wouldn't want any Geth falling in love with you", I said. She laughs. "Noted. Having any trouble with the Mako", asked Ashley. "No it works fine...if you're into calibrating something every day like I am", I said. "Glad you're tackling it. That thing has a lot of stories...all of them interesting, I'm sure", said Ashley. "All of them bad. Who makes a vehicle expressly concentrating on forward progress? I'll bet the spatial awareness on that thing is horrible", I said. That vehicle...let's just hope Shepard can drive the thing."I should get back to cleaning these guns. It was nice talking to you Garrus. Let's do it more often", said Ashley. "We should...I like this upbeat version of you...I mean I like you in general but I like this even more", I said fumbling. "Noted", said Ashley. "Well...no one else is going to calibrate that thing. I might as well be useful", I said walking away.

**Shepard's POV**

Everything is present and accounted for and everyone is ready. Let's get to Therum. "Joker, how close are we now?", I asked. "30 minutes out, Commander. Heading to the cargo bay would be a good idea", said Joker. "Noted. Tell Ashley, Wrex, & Daniels to grab their gear. Never mind, I'll tell them since Ashley and Wrex are already in the cargo bay", I said. "Aye, aye Commander", said Joker.

I haven't seen much of Daniels since we left the Citadel. She sent a message to my omni-tool earlier saying she needed to meditate and would be ready when I was. I hope she is...this is her first time out on a mission. I also hope she doesn't feel pressured to do things a certain way. I'll have a side chat with her before we launch. Time to find out what Dr. Liara T'soni has to say about all of this.

End Chapter 17

**A/N: **Part 2 will be posted before the end of the day. I'm dotting the i's and crossing the t's. And I'm proofreading because I don't have a beta reader and I've noticed hella typos in my other chapters. I don't really know what a beta reader is since this is my first story(posted on the internet, anyway) but I assume it is a person who reads my work for typos and grammatical errors. I haven't been around long enough to be comfortable with that just yet. Please, keep reading. Your patience is appreciated. Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Except what they don't. Sercy and Chagoya are still mine.


	18. It's Dark & Hell is Hot(Pt 2)

**Daniels' POV**

You know what I forgot about? The damn Mako drops! Holy hell! I don't know how much screaming I will do on the way down but I am sure it will. I make my way through the cargo bay. I see Ashley. I smile and nod...she returns the gesture. Back to being professional and I'm okay with that. This mission is a big deal. We're going to get Liara. I stan for her HARD. I have to keep in mind what my ancestors told me about her though. I will not pull her into my energy...at least not intentionally. It seems in the game that no matter which Shepard you play as, male or female, you can get caught up with her. Bearing that in mind, I will be careful when I talk to her because I AM going to talk to her. You don't get pulled into Mass Effect and not talk to the Prothean expert. Just saying.

"Daniels, you ready?" asked Shepard breaking me out of my thoughts. "Of course, Shepard. Now should I scream like a 2-year-old on the way down, pay no attention to it", I said. "Oh I'll pay attention to it...and I will never let you live it down...for awhile, at least", said Shepard. Of course she wouldn't. "Duly noted", I said. Armor, check. Weapons, check. Music, check. Biotic gifts, still around. The music is important. I think I need what my people refer to as ratchet music. I picked Lil Wayne's "Swag Surfin" for the Mako drop. Hey...it fits okay. Don't judge me. "Everybody load up!", said Shepard. This was it.

**Therum(Daniels' POV)**

"Motherfuckerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrr!", I screamed as we dropped on Therum. Sweet jesus was there no other efficient way to land on a planet?! "Daniels, we'll give you a lollipop if you stop that screaming", said Shepard. Always available for sarcasm. The landing was successful of course...now Shepard's driving? That is another matter altogether. To be fair, I think her bad driving is due to the horrible design of the Mako. At least there are no mountains to climb on this world.

"You okay?" asked Ashley. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...have to get use to that drop", I said. The mako is surprisingly more roomy than I expected. I mean it's not a limo or anything but we're not rubbing elbows like I expected. "What is that you're listening to?" asked Ashley. "It's...my inner ratchet music...an artist called Lil Wayne. The song is Swag Surfin", I said. "I've heard of that. Why do you call it "inner ratchet", asked Ashley, mimicking quotation marks. At least she has the fingers to do that...I'm looking at you, Turian councilor. "Well from my time, there was hip hop, music that spoke to the streets, and club music. The latter was what I considered ratchet because it had no real meaning. It was just good "let your hair down" music", I explained. "I can see that. He certainly uses every expletive possible", said Ashley. "I don't have a problem with that. I'm an adult...I can handle it", I said with a wink. "Professional, remember?", said Ashley with a smile. "I know but this is a part of who I am...I don't ever take myself seriously...which is ironic, considering my purpose", I said thoughtfully. "Just...try to reduce it on the battlefield, Daniels", chimed in Shepard. "Aye, aye Commander", I said with a smirk. "You can't even respond seriously", said Shepard laughing.

"Commander, I'm getting some strange readings. Like off the damn charts! It's a few clicks south of your position", said Joker through our suit com. "Roger that. I have the signal locked. We'll investigate", said Shepard. "Shepard, we should take it slow and easy. We have no idea what to expect but since we are looking for Saren, my guess is there will be a lot of Geth around here", I said. "Noted", said Shepard. "Why is your hair purple?" asked Wrex out of the blue. "My ancestors thought it'd be cute on me. You like?", I asked batting my eyelashes at him. "Haha! I prefer my women a little more bulky" said Wrex. I can't believe I'm having a conversation with Urdnot Wrex. He has no idea but I'm honored to fight with him too. His future course warrants all of my respect.

We're rounding the corner when I see a Geth drop-ship drop to Geth Armatures on the surface. "Shepard look out!", I exclaimed. "Ashley, take those bastards out", said Shepard. "On it" said Ashley. They start shooting those electric plasma shots...or whatever it is toward the Mako. Ashley lights one of them up quickly with 2 blasts from the mounted cannon. The other one is being stubborn about dying. "Shepard jump!", I yelled. "Daniels, stop back seat driving! I got this", said Shepard. "Steady, Commander. I think one more shot will take that thing out", said Ashley. One more resounding boom and the Geth fall down. Contrary to how it plays out in the game, the things that go into inventory are only acquired when we roll by the dead Armatures and pick them up. It's kind of like a pinata. Or maybe that is what they were guarding. Shepard and Wrex pick up the items while Ashley and I keep an eye out for more Geth.

We continue further along the path until we run across more Geth: troopers, rocket troopers, and our first encounter with a Colossus Geth. Shepard maneuvers this well, taking out the troopers and rocket troopers with 2 cannon shots. We have to play hide and seek to take down the Colossus but eventually it falls as well. We make it to a Geth camp which Wrex wisely advises us to head in from the back instead of "shooting a natha in the face and instead grabbing it's tail" or whatever analogy he uses. A few geth are waiting for us. We make quick work of them and head into the two buildings, only raising the gate on the first building. I shoot the Geth hiding inside with my Carnifex twice. Wrex finishes him off with Throw.

We go through a series of tunnels and take care of awaiting Geth before eventually getting to the spot of rocks that the Mako can't push through. "Alright everyone. We don't have the cover of the Mako for this part of the trip. Make sure to grab cover!", said Shepard. We're greeted by 2 rocket troopers, 2 troopers, and a Geth sniper. I switch to the Black Widow and grab cover behind an elongated rock. I peek my head out and my sniper rifle auto-targets the sniper. Pfft pfft! Two shots and he's a memory. Ashley takes out the Geth rocket trooper with a few shots from the Banshee assault rifle. Wrex shoots Carnage with his Scimitar shotgun taking out the other rocket trooper. I can't wait to get him the Armageddon or Sokolov shotgun. I throw out a Singularity, trapping the remaining Geth and Shepard shoots them with a Raikou pistol. "Shields are failing. Please move to cover", I hear my suit VI say. What the hell? Who is shooting at me? Oh right! That damn Geth trooper up the hill. I move to cover and use the Black Widow, which I have nicknamed Jean Grae, to take him down. We head up the hill and 2 more Geth troopers are there. I project another Singularity, trapping them with ease. This allows Wrex to shoot one of them and Shepard finishes it off with Warp, causing a biotic explosion. "Now that's my kind of combat style!", exclaimed Wrex. I'd forgotten he wasn't there for my little test with Kaidan on Eden Prime.

We move in closer to the entrance of the Liara's dig site. The ambush. "Shepard, that building looks like a great place to grab cover behind", I said. Two words come to mind for why I suggested this: Geth hoppers. Those little buggers insist on making combat in this game difficult unless you can catch them with Lift. "Good idea, Daniels. That happens a lot when you're not screaming during Mako drops", snickered Shepard. Looks like I will have to up my sarcasm level with her. She's been getting the best of me lately. As soon as we head toward the back of the building, the Geth begin dropping out of the sky. "Now it gets fun!" said Ashley. Now is not the time but...that was sexy as hell to witness. Let me have my moment. "Shields are failing. Please move to cover", states my suit VI ruining my moment.

I equip my Saber assault gun and aim at the trooper who had the misfortune of trying to follow us behind the building. Shepard equips Scimitar shotgun and takes down one hopper with 2 shots. "My combat scanner is jammed, Shepard" said Wrex. "Just aim for whatever you can see that isn't us but stay in cover" said Shepard. I change back to Jean Grae and sight a rocket trooper between the folds of the building we are hiding behind. Pfft pfft! Two shots...make 'em drop. That's the motto. Ashley uses her Banshee along with Marksman to take out the last Geth hopper. Now we have to deal with that Armature. "Wrex, head to cover behind the first sturdy crate. I want you to use carnage as much as possible on that thing", said Shepard. "Shepard, I'll take point on the side of him. My Saber can do some quick damage", I said. Shepard nods. Ashley and Shepard run toward the other crate on the right of us. Wrex launches Carnage first and I shoot a few shots to help bring its shields down. Shepard uses Warp to deal more damage. Ashley is using Marksman again. We rinse and repeat this process until the Armature finally sputters out and dies. "Clear!", said Ashley. "Feeling a little exposed out here. What say we head to the creepy enclosed cave", I said. "Move out everyone" said Shepard. We scurry toward the cave entrance.

**Therum, inside the dig site**

I spot two Geth as soon as we enter the cave below us. Got to love that super human eyesight. I equip my Carnifex while Shepard gives the "hold" signal. She saw them too. "Daniels, you have anymore of that Singularity left in you?" asked Shepard. "But of course. I don't feel fatigued at all. I could do this all day...or at least a good deal of the day", I said. "Trap those troopers...we'll handle the rest", said Shepard. I send out another Singularity at the bottom of the staircase we're walking toward. The Geth troopers walk straight into it. Ashley and Shepard finish them off with a few shots. We round the corner of the staircase and come to an elevator. "Dare you to spit over the side", said Ashley with a smirk. "You first", I said.

After the elevator ride, we're greeted by 3 rocket drones. "Get down!" I yelled. Shepard and I grab cover in the elevator while Ashley and Wrex take point outside. I use Warp to take out one of the rocket drones shields and shoot it down with my Carnifex. Shepard does the same with Warp and two shots from her Raikou pistol. Wrex uses Carnage to soften up the last drone and Ashley finishes it with 2 shots from her Banshee. "All clear", states Wrex. We head to the next elevator and that's when the malfunction occurs. "Looks like the Geth have cut the power" stated Shepard. We slow down to a crawl and the elevator door opens, replete with sparks. I jump down first and turn to my left. Shepard soon follows. There she is: Dr. Liara T'soni.

"Umm, hello? Can somebody help me please?" says Liara. Her voice is like heaven and unicorns blended together. Or perhaps my inner fan-girl is rearing its head. "Can you hear me out there? I'm trapped, I need help!", exclaims Liara. I can tell she is panicking. I suppose I would as well if I'd been locked in a Prothean security bubble for a few days...and the first sight I see is a purple-haired human. "Are you okay? What happened to you?", asked Shepard genuinely concerned. "Listen...this thing I am in is a Prothean security device...", Liara starts off. I check out here too because I already know the story. I'm taking it all in. I mean for goodness sake its Liara! Space girlfriend number 1...for me at least. That was before Ashley had to go and change my perception. Liara warns us of the Krogan Battlemaster and the Geth trying to get down here and tells us to be careful. Shepard promises we'll find a way to get her out of there, with a head nod. I don't know what that means in the game but from my observation, Shepard is smitten by Liara.

We head down the stairs and oh look...more Geth. I take out Jean Grae and use it to snipe the Geth sniper at the back of the cave. Ashley shoots one trooper a few times taking it out, while Wrex uses Carnage to take out the last one. We find the mining laser, after searching through the weapons lockers for anything valuable. "Daniels, see if you can get that thing operational", said Shepard. "I'm right on top of that, Rose", I said. Using my omni-tool, I hack the mining laser with the same button sequence used in the game. It bores through the wall and we can take the elevator down to Liara.

"Oh, how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way to get past the barrier curtain" said Liara. "We used the mining laser to bore through", said Shepard. "Of course. That makes sense. Please...get me out of this thing. That button over there should release me", said Liara. "Wait a minute, Commander. How do we know she's not with Saren?", asked Wrex cautiously. Liara gets angry and exclaims that she wants "nothing to do with that Turian bastard". "If she was with Saren, the Geth wouldn't be trying to kill her", said Shepard as she walked toward the console to release Liara. Liara drops out of the security bubble and turns to face us. "Any idea how we get out of here?" asked Wrex. Ashley was noticeably quiet...and noticeably watching me. Oh boy. "There should be an elevator in the center of the room...at least I think it is an elevator. I still can't believe all of this. Why would the Geth come after me?", said Liara. "Saren's looking for the conduit. Think fast Ms. Prothean expert", said Ashley. Now there's a glimpse at the Ashley I'm use to seeing in the game. "The conduit...but I don't kn-", said Liara before being cut off by a series of rumbles. "What the HELL was THAT?!" exclaimed Ashley. "That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event. We have to go, the place is caving in" said Liara with worry etched on her face. "Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal! On the double mister!" yelled Shepard. "Aye, aye Commander. ETA, 10 minutes", said Joker. "Gonna be close skipper", said Ashley. "If I die in here, I'll kill him", said Wrex. Before we ascend on the platform, Liara turns to me with wide eyes and curiosity. Outside, I smile and nod my head. Inside, I am screaming like Justin Beiber fans. Ashley is watching the entire exchange. My head is going to be an ornament on her work bench if I don't watch myself.

We make it to the top of the platform and here comes that dumb ass Krogan and the Geth with him. Shepard gives us the signal to hold fire. Wrex was already drawing his weapon. Good man. "Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun" said the Krogan with a devious smile. "What the hell do you want?" I said clearly annoyed. "Yeah, is there a reason you're in my way?" said Shepard, equally annoyed. "The same reason you're here. The asari. Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields. Now hand the doctor over", said the Krogan. "Whatever it is you want, you are not getting it from me", said Liara, defiantly. "She'll stay with us, thanks" said Shepard with a hand wave. "You're going to have a bad time, Krogan. If you don't want me to pry that protective plate off of your damn hump, you'll walk away", I said. That got his attention. Shout out to Zaeed for that information. "Not an option. Saren wants her and he always gets what he wants. Kill them. Spare the asari if you can...if not, doesn't matter", said the Krogan to the Geth. "Stay with Dr. T'soni, Daniels. It'll just be a minute", said Shepard. "On it", I said.

The Geth spread out trying to surround us...which would have worked if 3 of us weren't biotics. Wrex slams one of them down quickly with Throw. Shepard uses her Scimitar shotgun to take down another and Ashley finishes out a Geth sniper at the front of the area. The Krogan Battlemaster tries to charge toward me and that's when it happens...biotic charge! "Oh no you don't you hump back whale out of water!", I exclaim. The biotics course through my veins and I feel it...a rush of energy propels me in his direction. That stunned him long enough for me to unload a few shots from my Saber in his hump and prevent him from using Immunity. Wrex shoots him with Carnage to finish him off. Easy! Liara is crouching near Ashley who came over after my biotic charge. They're all staring at me. "What?", I said innocently. "What the hell Daniels? How did you do that?" asked Shepard, amazed. "I have no idea but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know. For now, let's get the hell out of here!", I said to Shepard. Guess I am a Vanguard after all. We make toward the energy field at the front and quickly run up the steps. I see that Liara is not running as fast as us. "Dr. T'soni you have to move!", I screamed. We race outside just before the volcanic explosion occurs. Everyone is panting hard. Got damn that was close!

**Normandy, Com Room, Mission Debriefing **

"Too close, Commander. The Normandy's not equipped to land in volcanoes. They tend to melt our hull and fry our sensors. Just for future reference", said Joker. "We almost DIED out there and your pilot is making jokes?" asked Liara incredulously. "It's a coping mechanism. You'll get use to it", said Shepard. "I see. It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander but I am grateful to you...all of you for saving my life back there. And not just from the volcano, those Geth would have killed me", said Liara. "What did Saren want? Do you know something about the Conduit?", asked Kaidan. Ahh...he's still here. I forgot about him for a second. "Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the last 50 years studying the Protheans", said Liara. "Just how old are you exactly?" asked Shepard curiously. "I hate to admit it but I'm only 106", said Liara nonchalantly. "Damn! I hope I look that good when I'm your age!", exclaimed Ashley. Liara started telling us about her studies and wondering what happened to the Protheans.

"I've got my theory about what happened to the Protheans", said Shepard. "With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is there is no evidence to support them. There is remarkably little evidence left about the Protheans. It is as if someone came along and cleansed the galaxy of clues", said Liara. She continues with the story of the Protheans and "those that came before". Sounds a lot like Assassin's Creed, if you ask me. I'm half listening but decide to add my two cents. "They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines called Reapers", I said. Liara turns to face me. "The—the Reapers? How...where did you come up with this? How do you know?" said Liara inquisitively. "There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into our brains. I'm still trying to sort it out", said Shepard. "Of course. The beacons were designed to send information. They were meant for a Prothean mind though so whatever you two saw would have been confused or unclear", said Liara. "That's where you come in, Doc. I was hoping you could search our minds to see if the message made any sense to you", I said. Everyone turned to me staring. "What? I've done my homework. Everyone should know Asari can meld their mind with yours. What you guys live in a cave?", I said. "I don't know if I am up for that yet, Daniels. You can feel free to have Dr. T'Soni try with your mind", said Shepard. "I would be more than willing to take a look. You must try to relax during the process. If it is your first time, it can be...strange", said Liara. "Oh you have no idea how strange I already am, Doc. Ready when you are", I said.

Liara gets out of her seat and walks toward me. Holy shit. Is this really happening? Am I really going to meld my mind with Liara's? Yeah...this is happening. "I'm sorry but I do not know your name", said Liara. "Daniels...Sercy Daniels", I said. "Pleasure to meet you, Sercy. Try to calm your mind as much as possible", said Liara, assuredly. I nod, knowing this will either be a dope experience or terrible. Also, she is the only one that has called me by my first name since I've been here. Interesting. She stares into my eyes for a few moments and gives me the once over, stopping at my 'locs. "Close your eyes. Relax, Sercy. Embrace eternity!", said Liara before her eyes go black. I feel...nothing. That fits the description of what she says to Shepard after the first time they do that. My role in the meld is passive while she has to search my mind. Oh shit! She has to search my mind! What if she can see my earth life? Damn it! I didn't think this through at all. It doesn't take long before she breaks the meld...gently, of course.

"That was...I never imagined...all this time, all my research only to discover the Protheans fate!", exclaimed Liara. "Yeah...we get that a lot", I said with a chuckle. Liara starts rambling about what she sees and that the information is incomplete so she can't make an appropriate assessment of what is seen and adds that I must be remarkably strong willed."This isn't helping us find Saren or the Conduit", said Kaidan. This hating ass dude. Liara apologizes and continues with the conversation. "I don't know why Saren was after you, but I have a feeling you'll be a lot safer here". "And her biotics will come in handy too", added Wrex. "Welcome to the team Liara", Shepard said with a smile. "Thank you, Commander, I am gratef—ohhh...I am sorry, the joining is exhausting", said Liara. "When was the last time you ate or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you", said Kaidan. "That will not be necessary. I just need to rest. Still it couldn't hurt to be examined by a medical professional. Commander, are we done here?" asked Liara. "I'll come check up on you after Dr. Chakwas has taken a look at you. The rest of you, dismissed", said Shepard. "The link is ready to file a report with the council. Do you want me to patch them through?" asked Joker over the loud-speaker. "Patch 'em through, Joker", said Shepard. "Setting up the link now", said Joker. "Daniels, I want you to stay here, in case the council has any questions", said Shepard. "I've got your back, Shepard", I said with a nod. The conversation with them is less than pleasant. That damn Turian is asking for it. Eventually, they agree the mission was a success and leave us the hell alone. Hate talking to them. They are as useless as tits on a hanar. "Shepard do you need me for anything else? I want to wash this Geth juice off of my skin if you don't mind", I said. "I was just thinking the same thing. Are you still planning to cook? I want to help you", said Shepard. "Shepard, I know this is your ship but I don't let anybody into my kitchen when I cook", I said folding my arms. "I'm a great cook! How dare you! I'm insulted!", Shepard said...replete with dramatic hand gestures. "You know...you probably missed your calling as an actress. I'm pretty sure of that", I said. "Alright Daniels. Go have your shower. But think about what I said. I can cook. Oh yeah, Ashley might be a little dirty too", snickered Shepard. I gave her every dagger available with the look in my eyes. "Whatever Shepard. I'll come down to cook in an hour or two. I need to meditate...and so do you", I said. "Noted", said Shepard as we both turned to walk away. Shepard headed straight for the med bay. "Get her, Shepard", I said with a sly smile. Now if this elevator doesn't age me, there is a hot shower with my name all over it.

End Chapter 18

**A/N: **This took forever to proofread! And I had to make sure it flowed well with the story I am trying to tell thus, the delay. The next chapter will be the cooking scene and Sercy goes to have a conversation with Liara. Me thinks Ashley is picking up on that vibe Sercy's ancestors told her about from Liara. There won't be a catfight but it'll still be interesting. Sercy also has to visit Tali. Can't forget about Tali. As always, feedback is what I like. I may not respond to everything posted, but I always read it and take any suggestions into consideration. I am appreciative of all of my readers. Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns it all. Not Sercy. Not Chagoya. Not anyone else that I add to the story. Until next time, 2 fingers!

**P.S. **The Black Widow is nicknamed Jean Grae because hip hop and bad assery, that's why.


	19. Young & Restless

**Daniel's POV**

After heading up to the room, I take off gear and attach my iPod to the Beats by Musicians speakers. I really wonder how Dr. Dre's family feels about this, if they are still around on Earth. Aaliyah's "One in a Million" booms through the speakers. Ahh. This is the perfect song to test out the bass and treble capabilities on the speakers. I walk toward the bathroom when I hear the chime on my door. Shit. Ashley decided to come up. This is either going to end with friendly banter or...hell I don't know how it will end.

"Daniels...I hope you don't mind but I would like to take you up on that offer to use your facilities", said Ashley. "No...I don't mind at all. Eh...you should shower first", I said. I was wringing my hands together how Tali does in the game when she is nervous. Quite right, I'd say. "Is that Aaliyah? I love the beat to this song!", exclaims Ashley. I can't explain the amount of awesome that this entails. "That seems to happen a lot with you, Ash. You sure we weren't together in a past life?", I asked. "Not to my knowledge...but then, I've never explored that side of my spirituality", said Ashley. "Perhaps we can have a conversation about that as well", I said. I'd just remembered Ashley's belief in God. Now...my beliefs were more controversial. I'd say they aligned with Mordin's take on giving Urdnot Bakara the name Eve because "human ship, human mythology seemed appropriate" as he put it. I hope this doesn't stop our interaction but that is not going to change within me. I can respect her choices though. "Perhaps we should. For now, I'd really love to wash this Geth juice off of my body", said Ashley. "Please, go ahead. The towels we purchased are in there as well", I said. "Noted. No peeking, Daniels", said Ashley with a smile. "I respect you Ash. I'd never do that...unless you asked", I said returning the smile.

She saunters into the shower as Marsha Ambrosius' "Tears" plays on the iPod. I started singing along. Did I mention I sing? Out loud? And very well? Yeah I do. "First of all let me say that I missed you baby...for realllll...I'm worse off than I've been...I feel so much pain...cried so many tearssss", I sang. My favorite part is when she hits that impossibly high note. I had to practice for months to get the right pitch on that part. It was no easy task. "So I'm begging you...stay with me...I want you back...don't you leave me here...HERREEEEEEEEEEEE woooo yeah", I sang. I forgot I wasn't alone. Ashley was standing in the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her...and jaw dropped. "You...you can sing? What the hell, Daniels? You some kind of Renaissance woman?", asked Ashley with curiosity beaming in her eyes. "I'm impressed that you know about the Renaissance or at least the reference but I don't know if I fit that description. I dance & rap too. I play the guitar and piano. I was working on drums before I...well before I got here. It was just a hobby though", I said. "A voice like that is NOT a hobby, Daniels. Were you not able to make a career out of this during your time?", said Ashley. She was still standing in the door. I was trying to keep my eyes above her chin. The struggle.

"I tried to pursue a music career. I was so disillusioned with the music business though. I stopped trying after about 3 years of going at it hard. At that time, it seemed more about materialism and less about anything else. There was no balance. I couldn't compromise who I am for the price of fame", I said pensively. "That I can respect. Just...don't stop singing. That is a gift in itself. I wouldn't want you to lose it", said Ashley. "Well...I can always sing to you", I said with a smile. And I realized what I just said. The smile faded as I swallowed hard. "I'd like that...later. I should get back to my shower if you're through with the surprises", said Ashley with a smirk, sliding back into the bathroom. Completely jealous of my bathroom at the moment.

I want to go talk to Liara. Let's not kid ourselves...the fan girl in me is screaming for a conversation with Ms. Prothean Expert. I should shower though. No telling how much that shower will be needed after I talk to Liara. Space girlfriend number 1.

**Liara's POV**

I have never met a mind like that. I should factor in that I've never melded with anyone...aside from the meld that happens with a parent growing up. Had I not decided to test the theory of flying with a sheet, that wouldn't have happened either. This Daniels human...she's experienced so much. A lot of it didn't make sense. Some of her memories seemed a century or more old. I am curious about that...about her. "Get a hold of yourself, Liara. You just got here. Stay silent and observe", I said to myself.

"Dr. T'soni, are you awake?", said Dr. Chakwas. "Yes, I am. I feel much better now. I suppose getting caught in a Prothean bubble will make a great story some day", I said. "I'm happy you are feeling better. It appears you suffered mild exhaustion and hypothermia due to overexertion of your muscles. You'll be fine after more rest and a proper meal", said Dr. Chakwas. "I thought so as well. I'll eat soon enough. I'd like to lie down for a while longer. Is there anywhere I can rest?", I asked.

"There is a guest floor that is empty sans Daniels. You're more than welcome to make yourself comfortable there", said Shepard. "Oh, Commander. I did not know you were here. Are you coming to check up on me?", I asked. "You look better now. How are you feeling?", asked Shepard. "Dr. Chakwas assures me I'll make a full recovery. I am impressed with her knowledge of Asari physiology", I said. "She's one of the best", said Shepard. "Commander, I'll be in the mess hall if you need me. Dr. T'soni, be sure to return to me if you feel ill at all. You'll find the med bay has an open door policy...with or without my consent", mused Dr. Chakwas with a smile. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll keep that in mind", I said.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay. The elevator is outside and around the corner. I'm sure Daniels will welcome the company since it is empty up there", said Shepard. "Thank you, Commander...for that information and for saving my life back on Therum. If you hadn't shown up...", I trailed off. "I'm just glad we got there in time. Dr. T'soni...", said Shepard. "Please...call me Liara", I said. She was staring at me with an intensity I find hard to describe. It was as though she wanted to say something but she could not speak. The look made my temperature rise. Or perhaps I am not well. "I'll talk to you later, Liara. I should go", said Shepard abruptly. "Goodbye, Shepard", I said. Shepard? Why didn't I call her Commander? That was...strange. I have no experience dealing with humans...but that look seemed almost predatory. No wait that isn't the word...protective. She...I think she wants to...Goddess...I wish I knew more about human interactions. Perhaps the Sercy human can give me some insight. "Silent and observant remember?", I said to myself. We'll see how long that agreement works. I need to lie down. Between Therum, not knowing if Benezia has lost her mind, and trying to figure humans out, I'm exhausted.

**Shepard's POV**

"What the hell is wrong with you Shepard? You act like you've never saw a beautiful woman before!", I scolded myself. I seriously dropped the ball with that conversation. It was just...staring into her eyes...it made me feel helpless. I wasn't Commander Shepard. I was just Adewale...observing beauty and becoming mesmerized in the process. I'm sure I made a fool out of myself. Why do I feel so drawn to her? I felt it happen on Therum...as soon as I saw her. It felt like I'd waited forever to find her. There was such a sense of relief. "The mission always comes first. That's the rule", I reminded myself. Maybe I should go to the cargo bay and have a chat with Garrus. It'll be a good way to take my mind off of this nonsense.

**Daniels' POV**

"See you in the mess hall. I'm helping you cook. This is not up for debate, Daniels", said Ashley, leaving the room. "Alright, alright. You don't have to twist my arm, Mother", I said with a smile. Now I can finally get that shower in. I skip through a few songs on my iPod...I have to pick the right shower song. I chose Rick Ross' "Aston Martin". Perfect choice is perfect. I think I heard Ashley talking to someone near the elevator...or perhaps she is cursing the elevator for the centuries it takes to get to a floor.

I finally stepped in the shower and the hot water is everything I never knew I needed and everything I knew I wanted. Scrubbing off Geth juice is a workout. That stuff spills out on the ground and dissipates shortly afterward but it sticks to skin like a gelatin. I reach for an exfoliation scrub because I know there is no other way this is coming off. Afterward, I sit under the shower head and let the hot water work its magic. I'm not sore but my muscles do appreciate the love I'm showing them. Speaking of muscles, I don't recall my biceps looking anything like this in my Earth life. Actually, my entire body looked nothing like this. I was working toward it though. The gym was like my second home.

I step out of the shower and dry off, grabbing my boxers and sports bra from the small counter. Where the hell is my tank top? Must have left it on the bed. I was walking toward my bed when I hear my door chime. Damn it! I know it has to be Ashley. She must have forgotten something. Well...can't fight the embarrassment of literally getting caught in my underwear! "Ash, did you forget some-", I stopped mid-sentence after turning around. Oh shit. "Oh Goddess...umm...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Chief Williams told me you were here! I didn't know you were undressed! Goddess this is embarrassing", Liara stammered. She was talking so fast I had no time to react. I just stood there with my business in the street. And I didn't feel embarrassed. That is different. "It is okay, Dr. T'soni. Just give me a moment to put on a shirt and shorts", I said, trying to calm the situation. "Ding"! If that is Shepard coming in my room...just shoot me now. "Daniels I forgot my..." Ashley trailed off staring at me...and then Liara. This is like...a terrible daytime soap opera. One Life on the Normandy to Live...or something.

"This looks like the beginning of a badly written romance novel but I can assure you there is an explanation", I said to Ashley. "Nice boxers, Daniels. I can't wait to hear it", said Ashley, crossing her arms. "Umm...I was just coming out of the shower when the door opened. I wasn't expecting Dr. T'soni. I thought it was you coming back", I said. "Relax, Daniels. I'm just teasing you. I can tell by Dr. T'soni's embarrassment, this is a comedy of errors", said Ashley with a smile. "Not nice to tease me when I'm already compromised, Ash", I said returning the smile. "You might want to put on some clothes though. I don't think this is a good way to have a conversation with the Doctor", said Ashley.

I quickly put on my tank top and shorts. "Sercy, I am sorry. I should have knocked before coming into your room That was a mistake that I do not intend to repeat", said Liara. "It's okay, Dr. T'soni. We'll pretend this never happened. Hopefully, we are met with success", I said with a smile. She returned the smile. Liara T'soni smiled at me. Achievement unlocked: Fan Girl Satisfaction. "Well I guess I'll leave you two to talk. Daniels, try not to reenact soft core movies while I'm gone", said Ashley with a smirk. "I'll do my best", I said. "What are soft core movies?" asked Liara. "They are movies with an...eh, adult theme", I said. "Oh. OH! I see" said Liara. "You needed to speak with me Dr. T'soni?", I asked, trying to change the subject. "Yes, I did. Commander Shepard told me this is the guest floor. I just wanted to let you know I was here as well. I wouldn't want to startle you", said Liara and added as afterthought, "looks like I've already achieved that". "It's okay, Doc. I have an open door policy. Feel free to stop by if you want to talk or make use of anything else in here. Mi casa es su casa", I said. That Spanish came out real ragged. "I have no idea what that means but I am guessing that you are allowing my passage in and out of your quarters", said Liara. "That is one way of putting it, I suppose", I said rubbing my neck.

"Your attire is different. I don't believe I have ever saw any species wear it", said Liara. Quite the observer, wasn't she? "Yeah umm...there is an explanation for that. If you have time...", I said trailing off. "Of course" said Liara. I motioned for her to sit in the chair near the extranet terminal while I stood. I started telling her about how I got to this cycle...about my ancestor's and fulfilling my purpose. I gave her the spill and she sat quietly with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Interesting" was all Liara said. "Yeah...I get that a lot", I said with a smile. I heard Goapele's "Play" through the speakers. No! That song cannot play now! I moved to skip to the next song.

"What music is this? I have never heard of it", said Liara. Not good. She took an interest in it. Now if I skip to the next song, it will seem rude. Great job tiger. "It's an Earth musician from my time. Her name is Goapele and the song is called Play", I said. "Play? Is this a song about a human sport?", asked Liara curiously. I laughed to myself. "No it is about...those adult themes I mentioned earlier", I said. How did it get hot in here? "I see. The beat is primal. I wouldn't know much about those adult themes you've mentioned", said Liara innocently. I cleared my throat. This is going in the wrong direction. I know how Shepard feels about her. I will not pull her into my energy. "Listen, Dr. T'Soni...I'd love to finish this conversation with you but I have to prepare a meal for the crew, including you. I hope to see you down in the mess hall. If there is anything else you need, please let me know", I said. At least I think I said it. The words came out of my mouth kind of jumbled. "Of course, Sercy. I look forward to speaking with you again", said Liara as she turned to leave the room. She used my first name...again. She always uses my first name. That almost escalated quickly. She never said anything about what I told her either. Hmm. Let me get to the mess hall before something else happens. I need to talk to Tali and Garrus first. Give me an idea of a meal that is agreeable for both.

End Chapter 19

**A/N:** So...it has been a while since a new chapter was posted. If you're still hanging in there and following this story, I cannot express my gratitude. I will say that my posting an update an entire 2 weeks later wasn't my choice. Certain internet companies out there are ass, for the record, thus my absence here. The next two chapters I will be posting will segue into a(hopefully)hilarious dinner scene with the main characters and perhaps some not main. I was thinking of working in some of the crew whose dog tags you recover on Alchera...just to give them a voice you know? I'm trying to make the story as cohesive as possible to me because I know the danger is the bigger this story gets, the more off track it can become. I'm trying to avoid that. First story though, so your feedback is important to help keep me on track even though the direction of the story is ultimately mine. Anyway, thanks for stopping by and continuing to...even in my absence. I appreciate it. Now then...let's get back to this journey.

Obligatory **disclaimer: **Bioware owns the things that they do. Whatever I've added to their story, such as characters, things, and places are mine. This includes Sercy and Chagoya. Even after 2 weeks they are still mine.

**P.S:** The part about the music career ties into this being a semi-self insert. I cannot sing however, and I suspect kittens would flock around me should I choose to sing out loud.


	20. Dinner For Several(Pt 1)

**Tali's POV**

This ship runs so quietly. I have no idea how anyone can sleep. Back on the flotilla, silence was the last thing you wanted to here. Maybe I should explore the rest of the ship. And perhaps I can find a meal that agrees with my stomach. I don't know what ramen noodles are but they looked terrible on the Citadel. How do humans eat that? I shudder at the thought of ingesting anything equal to worms. I think I'm starting to miss the flotilla more.

"Hey Tali Zorah vas Nar Rayya", said Daniels. "Oh, Daniels. I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?", I asked. "Are you okay? You sound like you are down", said Daniels staring at me with concern. Or I think that is concern. Humans are still hard to read. "I'm okay. I just...how do you sleep on such a quiet ship?", I asked. "Its too quiet? Oh man if you grew up where I did on Earth, you'd crave the quiet. Trust me", said Daniels. "On the flotilla, quiet is the last thing you want to hear. Since we salvage all of our ships, it isn't a good sign if there is no noise. It means something has stopped working properly", I said. "Well all is well here. Quiet is good. I hope you get use to it for the time being", said Daniels. "I'm sure I will. This mission is too important for the quiet to drive me away. You needed something though?", I asked.

"Yes. I was just wondering if you had any ideas for dextro-amino friendly meals. I am cooking for the crew...to help lift their spirits after what happened to Jenkins", said Daniels. "That is very thoughtful of you, Daniels. I have a few recipes I can send to your omni-tool. I hope you have the ingredients though", I said. "Yeah the people on the Citadel are quite helpful. I found some of the most basic things but I have a feeling I'll still need your help in the kitchen", said Daniels. "Noted. I can come up when you're ready to start", I said. "I'm actually headed there after I talk to Garrus. Should be another 10 minutes. Feel blessed, Tali. I never let anyone in my kitchen when I cook", said Daniels with a smile. "No you should feel blessed. I'm an excellent cook. Your kitchen will be better off with me in it", I said with a nod. This mask is a gift and curse. I hope she can feel the smile in my voice. "We'll, see Tali. We'll see", said Daniels smiling again as she turned to leave. I like her. Keelah, did I just agree to cook?

**Garrus' POV**

I've got to get to the mess hall. Even that Krogan is starting to look at me like a delicious meal. What hanar do you have to screw to find a decent dextro-amino meal around here? Tinkering with this vehicle the Alliance calls a Mako has both my appetite and pressure nodules skyrocketing. Here comes Daniels. I was wondering when she'd make her way down here.

"Hey, Vakarian. I see you've successfully exercised futility with the Mako", said Daniels. "And it seems you've learned how to navigate the Normandy properly. What brings you down here where the real action is?", I asked. "Action? What action? You tinkering with that metal trap and clicking your mandibles furiously at its inoperablity?", said Daniels with a laugh. "It's still action. I hear you're cooking for the ship", I said. "Yeah. I figured it'd lift the morale around here to have a decent meal. The crew deserves it and we have a lot of work ahead of us", said Daniels. "Don't tell me you need my help in the kitchen. You've obviously never saw a turian male cook. There's a lot of burning followed by cursing in languages even we don't understand with a translator", I said. We both laughed.

"I was hoping you had ideas for a meal. I got information from our other dextro-amino eating squaddie. Do you have any suggestions outside of these?", asked Daniels, showing me the list on her omni-tool. "No those look good. Seared petulia plants and masko steaks sound delicious", I said. "I don't know what any of that is but I believe I have that from my Citadel shopping spree. Tali will aid in cooking the dish", said Daniels. "Good. Wouldn't want you messing up a meal that is as basic for us as ramen noodles are for humans", I said. "What is it with aliens and ramen noodles? Anyway, we'll be up there cooking for a while. We'll call you up once the meal is ready. Don't come in my kitchen, Vakarian. It's a sacred place. Only those familiar with operating an oven are welcome", said Daniels with a smirk. "So that explains why Tali is there...why are you there?", I said matching her sarcasm. "Oh Vakarian has jokes? Careful. You don't want to mess with someone who prepares your food", said Daniels laughing. "Good adage to live by. I'll see you soon, Daniels", I said. "Peace", said Daniels. "What about peace?", I asked. "It's a human greeting. It can mean goodbye or hello, depending on the context", said Daniels. "I see. Well, I'll see you when the meal is ready", I said. Daniels turned to leave when I noticed Williams flagging her over. Hmm. Something is up with those two.

.

**Wrex's POV**

I heard a rumor that the Daniels human is cooking for the ship. Well...as long as it isn't fried varren again, I'm fine with eating it. She seems to spend a lot of time talking to the Williams woman. I figured she'd already be pregnant by now. I don't know how humans do it but krogans can pop them out pretty fast. Of course the genophage has made that fact irrelevant.

"Hey, Wrex. I see you've made your corner of the cargo bay nice and snugly", said Daniels. "And I see you've made your talks with the Williams woman more extensive", I said. "Yeah...you could say that", said Daniels rubbing her neck. "What brings you to my neck of the wild?", I asked curiously. "Oh that. Tali, Williams, and myself are preparing a meal for the entire ship. This is me formally inviting you. I was going to prepare a human meal, Crawfish Etoufee, but it seems steak and potatoes would be a better option since no one is allergic to that", said Daniels. "Yeah I don't know what that first meal is but steak is a cross species delicacy. If there is meat, I'll eat a dish or two. Or maybe seven. Ha ha!", I said. "Well it is a hell of a lot better than varren meat. I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole", said Daniels. "You ring the dinner bell, Daniels. I'll be sure to help myself to whatever I can. I hope you have enough food. My appetite is big", I said nodding. "Yeah I took that into consideration. You'd be surprised how kind the extranet is when describing krogan eating habits. The best I saw was "a healthy appetite for life", said Daniels with a laugh. That's one way to describe it. I can't decide what krogan men fight about more: dinner or fighting.

"Wrex, you and I have never really gotten a chance to talk. I wanted to apologize to you for jumping the gun, as we humans say. I'm very protective of Shepard. I don't want her to get hurt...though I've missed that mark by years", said Daniels. "I noticed that. Is she your kin? You act like sisters", I said. Daniels mouth was wide open. I think this is her being surprised. "How could...well no we're not related but she is like a sister to me" said Daniels with a smile. She respects this human woman, Shepard. They both have a quad on them. I don't think I've ever saw such efficient battle tactics...but I won't let them know that for a while. "Try not to show that when we are in battle. Your weakness is an enemy's strength. Keep that in mind, Daniels", I said.

"Duly noted, Wrex. So what's your story?", asked Daniels curiously. "I don't have a story. I'm a merc for hire and a krogan. If you're talking about a family upbringing or anything, I don't want to talk about it", I said. I remembered the fight with my father. I wish it didn't have to end that way but some krogan are stuck in the old ways. "I respect that, Wrex. You know I'll keep coming down here to bother you until you talk, right?", asked Daniels. "Yeah, humans love to talk. I'll enjoy your efforts. Ha ha!", I said laughing. "You're on, krogan! I'll ring you for chow time", said Daniels as she left. Something about that human is strange. I like fighting alongside her though. She'll make a good battle master some day.

**Shepard's POV**

Where the hell is Daniels? I know she isn't avoiding this kitchen because I told her I wanted to help her cook. I will never let her live down any interaction with Williams if she did. Here she comes now. What the hell are those speakers for? "Shepard, why are you in my kitchen?", said Daniels as she put the speakers down. "Daniels, I can cook. And as Commander of this ship...", I said. "Oh no you don't, Shepard! Don't go invoking Alliance rank with me! I'm not even military so that doesn't work", said Daniels, crossing her arms. "You're still on my ship. I think you're at an unfair advantage to raise a debate about this, Daniels", I said with a smirk. "Ugh! Shepard if you mess up my food so help me...I'll make sure Westerlund News catches wind of it all!", exclaimed Daniels. Oh she was going for the jugular.

"Tell you what, Daniels...you let me in your kitchen and I won't tell Ash the dreams you've had about her", I said. Game. Set. Match. "I hate you so much, Shepard. How the hell did you even see those?", asked Daniels. "Communing with our ancestors has it's advantage", I said laughing. "Got damn it! I'm going to figure out how to block that. Just you wait, Shepard", said Daniels. "It's a good thing you saw things my way. I would hate to send this message on my omni-tool", I said. "You really were...how could you do that? You play dirty, Shepard", said Daniels. "No. I just play for keeps. I'm heading up to the bridge to check on Joker. You can start without me but I will be back", I said. "Try not to get your collar caught in a door or anything...like an airlock door", said Daniels. We both laughed.

As I head up to the bridge, I hear someone calling my name. Its Kaidan. "Commander, may I speak with you?", said Kaidan. "I always have time for my officers", I said. God I hope he didn't read anything more in that statement. He starts talking about cutting corners and "leaving yourself a way out". I have no idea what he is talking about. "We're cutting some corners but nothing I can't handle. Speak plain, Lieutenant. What is your concern?", I asked. "I just want to make sure you leave yourself a way out, Commander. I've always got your back", said Kaidan. "That doesn't tell me anything different. Listen, I'll watch myself. I know being the first, and only, human Spectre comes with a lot of responsibility. I know eyes and ears are focused on me. I have no intention to go renegade", I said. "I understand, Commander. Just wanted to let you know. I've taken up too much of your time", said Kaidan abruptly. "Talk to you later, Lieutenant. Daniels is cooking for the crew. You're more than welcome to join us", I said, turning to leave. I don't think I'll ever understand him. I do appreciate him being on the crew. Like I told Tali, I'll take all the help I can get. Let's make sure Joker is trying to coordinate a suicide mission.

**Daniels' POV**

Finally, I can cook this dinner! I need perfect cooking music. I switch my iPod on and press play, taking a chance. "Ain't nobody fuckin wit my click, click, click, click, click...", raps Big Sean through the speakers. Oh this is the perfect introduction to whoever doesn't know how explicit hip hop can get. Lucky I haven't downloaded any Too Short. Hell these guys are military. They probably won't even notice. I can sense someone watching me. I turn and lock eyes with Kaidan. He's actually nodding his head. What the hell? Kaidan likes hip hop? Or is this a lame game he's playing? "What do you know about it, Kaidan", I asked, folding my arms. "I'm not as much of a L7 as you think, Daniels", said Kaidan with a smile. Well hell...the game could have fooled me. I hear the elevator door open. It's Liara.

"Hey, hey. What are you doing in my kitchen, Dr. T'Soni?", I asked with a smile. "I am sorry, Sercy. I could not sleep and I heard music. I thought I was missing something important", said Liara. I laughed at that. "Sorry about that doc. I'll let you stay if you listen to this song and can tell me what they are talking about", I said with a doubtful expression. Look there was no hip hop in this game. It grinds my gears that this is a fact. If Liara can listen to this without judgment and guess what it is about correctly, my inner fan girl will be deeply satisfied. "I accept this challenge. Sercy, have you considered that there is more to me than being a scientist?" asked Liara quizzically. "I don't judge a book by its cover. However, you knowing a part of my culture earns you cool points from me", I said. "I see. I'll have your answer shortly", said Liara with a smile.

I watched her as she takes a seat with her back against the dinner table and crosses her legs. Still prim and proper...even though I'm testing her cool. She starts nodding to the beat and smiling to herself. This probably wasn't a good challenge to give a scientist. Their natural inclination is to understand things and answer questions about the unknown. Why didn't I think this through more? Also, this song makes repetitive use of an epithet that degrades my people. I don't know how this translates to aliens though.

"I have your answer ready, Sercy. Would you like to hear it?", asked Liara. That was fast. This should be good. "I'm ready for your results, Doctor", I said. This isn't canon but it is worth the experience. "The human males are talking about no one being superior to their organization. They use a word that was once used to degrade your people as a reclamation of their culture to drive home the point. They speak of material wealth and reference several popular Earth musicians and icons from their time. They reiterate that no other organization is superior to their own. I like the angst and arrogance. At least that is what I gathered by listening to the song", said Liara, with a satisfied smile. I'm standing there with my jaw dropped. Kaidan's eyes look like his hand is in an electrical socket. And Shepard is...wait, when did Shepard get back down here?

"I...uh...damn. How did you guess all of that?", I said with curiosity. "You forget that I am 106. I've heard this music before. I am curious how you came across it though", said Liara. "Well it ties into how I'm here. This music was new in my time", I said. "I see. So would you say I answered your inquiry satisfactorily?", asked Liara. "Hell I'd say so and I don't know what's going on", said Shepard. "Yeah, Doc. You can stay. 10 cool points for you. I think I should have recorded that and put it on the extranet...I'm sure my people would appreciate such an eloquent explanation of our music", I said smiling. Liara blushed. Ha! Take that! I made Liara T'soni blush. Be jealous. I see Ashley round the corner. "Well now, Daniels. Looks like the good doctor has something in common with us", said Ashley with a smile. "I'll say! Some of my culture survived into this cycle after all", I said thoughtfully. "What do you mean this cycle?" asked Kaidan quizzically. Shit. I'd forgotten I didn't tell him about why I was here or more importantly, how. I looked at Shepard and she looked at me. We were silently debating who would tell him. I won out as my eyeballs fell toward the oven. "Let's talk, Lieutenant" said Shepard, escorting Kaidan toward the sleeper pods. I have no idea what she told him but 5 minutes later I heard "holy hell!" loudly. Yeah, Kaidan. I can hardly believe it myself sometimes. Now where are those pots and pans?

End Chapter 20

**A/N: **This is a setup chapter. Pt. 2 will be detailed so that all the shenanigans are enjoyed. We'll get back to the Citadel and doing some of the side missions there and head toward Feros. I usually do Noveria before Feros but the last time I played ME1, I switched it around. At some point, it will be revealed who Sercy's second Asari partner is. It will not be Liara but I am leaning more toward Councilor Tevos. I even thought about adding Shiala to the story(or Lt. Kurin from Mass Effect 3...because she's hot and didn't get enough screen time, in my opinion). I didn't want her second partner to be someone typical. I'm still debating who to chose. You can feel free to to add your feedback about who you'd like to see.

Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns what they own. I own Sercy and Chagoya and whatever else I add to the story that isn't owned by someone else.


	21. Dinner For Several(Pt 2)

**Liara's POV**

Sercy is a unique human. Probably more unique than Commander Shepard. I am confused about how she got here. Theoretically, her story is filled with scientific merriment. Being brought to a universe for the sole purpose of saving all organics? That is a little hard to swallow. What beings would care enough about the plight of our civilization that they would do such a thing? None that I have studied...except maybe the Protheans.

Yet I sense the truth in her words. Her energy did not falter or change. And she always looked me in the eyes when speaking. My eyes were...elsewhere. She has a physique that rivals any asari commando I've ever seen. I am also curious about her hair. During my search of human history and culture, I found a few photos of humans with the same hairstyle. There is an extensive history to it. And the most basic thing I can think of when looking at it? I wonder what it feels like.

"Are you always in deep thought that way, Dr. T'soni?", asked Sercy. "Oh I am sorry. As a scientist, my thoughts tend to get the better of me", I said. It was not a lie but it wasn't a complete truth either. "I see. While you're escaping into scientific wonderland, can you stir that pot for me?", asked Sercy with a smile. "Of course. What is this food called?", I asked. It smells delicious. It reminds me of Benezia's cooking. Oh...Mother. What happened to you? "Those are Irish potatoes. I am boiling them to soften them up a bit before I mash them together", said Sercy. "That doesn't sound very appetizing", I thought out loud. "Mashed potatoes are a very basic human food and are scrumptious. Once I'm done with them, you will be a believer as well", said Sercy, smiling again.

"Consider it your second challenge with me. However, I should remind you of the outcome before", I said, laughing. "Oh Dr. T'soni has sarcasm eh? You're on!", exclaimed Sercy, with a smile. "I must ask you something. Why do you call me Dr. T'soni?", I asked. "Where I am from, it would be disrespectful of me not to unless you indicated otherwise", said Sercy. There was a certain respect and reverence in her response. "I thank you for the courtesy but since I call you by your first name, I think it only fair that you call me by mine as well", I said. "Umm...sure. Your wish is my command, Liara", said Sercy, nodding her head. I do adore the way she said my name.

"Dr. T'soni? May I speak with you privately?", said Shepard. I hadn't noticed how close to us she was standing. "Of course, Commander. Your quarters or mine?", I said. That elicited a smile from Sercy and Shepard starting rubbing her neck. It must be a human thing. "My quarters", said Shepard. "I will join you momentarily. Sercy, do you need any other assistance from me?, I asked. "No Dr-er, Liara. You are free to go. Shepard, try not to get lost on the way back", said Sercy with a smirk. "Its my ship. I'm sure I'll manage", said Shepard with what looked like a sneer. "Oh I'm sure", laughed Sercy. "Eh...after you, Doc", said Shepard. I wonder what she wants to discuss?

**Shepard's POV**

She seemed engrossed in conversation with Daniels. I did not want to seem rude by interrupting but this seems like the best time to talk to her. I still don't know what happened earlier...how I felt pulled toward her. The effect must not have worn off because here I am again...alone with her. I have no idea what I'm going to ask her really. I will defer to whatever direction she allows the conversation to go.

"Commander, what did you want to talk about?", asked Liara. "We didn't really get a chance to speak before and I like to know my crew. Tell me about yourself, Liara", I said. "Me? I am afraid I am not very interesting, Commander. I spend most of my time absorbed in my research and on dig sites", said Liara. "Sounds dangerous. And lonely", I said. "Sometimes I would run into indigenous life forms but never anything that my biotics couldn't handle. That is, until the Geth followed me to Artemis Tau", said Liara. I fear if we would have never got to Dr. T'soni as soon as we did, she would be dead. The Geth were crawling all over that place. "I'm just glad we got there in time. Aside from your work, you must have a hobby or something else you like to do", I said.

"I'm not much of a people person, though I find it hard not to be aboard your ship. Some of the crew regards me with suspicion. I see the way they look at me, they do not trust me. I cannot say I blame them, given Benezia's actions", said Liara, thoughtfully. Then I saw it. There was a quiet pain in her eyes and a need for understanding and trust. Her mother's actions had re-opened a wound. And I know what old wounds look like. "This hurts you doesn't it?", I asked. "None of this makes any sense. Benezia and I have not spoken in a while but none of this adds up. Maybe she lost her way...or maybe...", Liara trailed off. "What is it?", I asked. "I just considered that this could be her doing this of her own free will. That is terrible to think", said Liara, sadly.

"We don't know what is going on and until we do...well I'd hope she is safe, at least", I said earnestly. I didn't wish anything bad toward Matriarch Benezia or Saren. I just wanted to know what happened to them that they could agree to the destruction of all organics without realizing they'd destroy themselves in the process. I have a feeling there is more to this story. An eerie feeling and it points directly to the Reapers. "Regardless of her reasons, I want you to know that I am on your side and you do not have to worry about me. You saved my life and you believed me when no one else did...I will never forget that, Shepard", said Liara. "Don't worry, Liara. I trust you. I know you won't let me down", I said, reassuringly. "Thank you, Shepard. It means a lot to hear you say that", said Liara smiling. Great...she has perfect teeth. "Was there something else you wanted to discuss, Shepard?", asked Liara. "No, Dr. T'soni. I believe we should get back to the mess. I want to make sure Daniels doesn't burn it down", I said. "Right with you, Shepard", said Liara.

We both turned to leave but I lagged behind. I never noticed before but when did the scientist uniforms get so snug? And sexy? And oh...snap out of it, Shepard. She doesn't seem the least bit interested in you. But there is no harm in enjoying the view from time to time.

**Ashley's POV**

I knew something was up with Shepard and Dr. T'soni. I could feel the sparks while we were on the dig site. She looked at that asari like...I looked at Daniels. And speaking of Daniels, I think she may have an attraction to the good doctor as well. I saw her staring at the doctor during the debrief. There was almost a fan girl type look in her eyes. I hate to make that generalization but sometimes those people can go overboard on the extranet. I like any good Vast Reflect fan fiction but I don't think I type as loudly about it as some of them do. That is a conversation I want to have with her because she did say she didn't know who her second partner was...but that they were an asari.

"Making use of the end of the table I see", said Garrus, interrupting my thoughts. He came up earlier after talking Daniels into staying in the mess hall. She wanted him to do a dance she called a "crip walk". His mandibles started clicking furiously and he complained that he couldn't dance. Daniels showed him the dance and he laughed. He tried to mimic it and Daniels laughed so hard that she'd forgotten their original agreement. "Finally crawled from underneath the Mako I see", I said, matching his sarcasm. "Touche, Williams. You sure we should trust Daniels to cook this meal?", asked Garrus. "Well she did let you stay after that umm, display of dance. I should definitely question her judgment", I said. We both laughed.

"Well at least I know Tali is helping. Nothing like having a fellow dextro-amino aboard to get decent rations around here", said Garrus. There was more to that statement but I decided not to push it. "She said something about seared masko steaks. Daniels is cooking steaks too. I have no idea how that store on the Citadel had all of those ingredients. Not sure I want to know", I said, as an afterthought. "I won't complain. Traveling on a military ship and being able to have a meal like that is enough for me to only open my mouth to insert more food", said Garrus. "I agree with that!", I exclaimed. "Some of the crew and I were going to get a game of poker going over there in the corner. You're welcome to join us if you get tired of making nice with this table", said Garrus. "Noted. I may just take you up on that offer, if Daniels has no use for me here", I said. "Yeah...seems to me that she likes having you around", said Garrus. I think this was his attempt at fishing out information. Always a C-Sec man. "So it would seem", came my simple reply. I know when I am being baited. Garrus nodded his head and left. I wonder how Wrex is faring in the shuttle bay?

**Tali's POV**

This was a great idea! I never imagined I would be on a ship like the Normandy. And working with a crew that doesn't treat me like I am a disease helps lessen the sting of missing the Flotilla. "Deep in thought, Ms. Zorah?", asked Daniels, playfully nudging me. I begin to season the petulia plants. "You could say that. You know...you haven't always been a member of Shepard's crew. How do you like it so far?", I asked. "That's the great thing about Shepard. You never have time to feel unwanted because she immediately makes you comfortable. The Commander has my respect based on that alone", said Daniels. "Yes but what about the rest of the crew? Have they treated you any differently?", I quizzed. "I haven't really interacted with anyone other than Shepard's...immediate crew", said Daniels and added "I should fix that" as an afterthought.

"This is the first time since I have been away from the Flotilla that I have not felt like an outsider. I think that is Shepard's influence. She has treated me with nothing but respect since meeting me in that alley on the Citadel. I don't know any humans like her besides...well you. It speaks to both your characters", I said, respectfully. "Thank you, Tali. That means a lot to hear you say that. And just so you know, if it ever gets boring down there in engineering, I have a pretty cozy room. You're always welcome to visit...with or without notice", said Daniels, with a smile. "That is a very kind gesture, Daniels. I may just take you up on that", I said. "Excuse me, Tali. Shepard! Damn it Shepard! I said turn the steaks over in 10 minutes!", screamed Daniels. "Quit your crying, Daniels. I told you I have this. Medium well isn't fast paced!", barked Shepard. "Shepard that was 20 minutes ago! You'd know that if you weren't distracted by 50 shades of blue right now!", exclaimed Daniels. Shepard gave her a dagger-filled look. Ouch. This is hilarious to watch. Those two are like sisters, I swear.

Scanning the mess hall, I see that Garrus has made friends with some of the other crew. Good to see him moving around the ship. I hoped he would not stick to the shuttle bay as Wrex seems to be doing. Or maybe Wrex is doing the smart thing and staying there until dinner is ready. A hungry krogan is not something I want to see in my lifetime. "Smells great, Tali. I'm tempted to try it myself", said Ashley. "I'd offer you some but I don't think this agrees well with human physiology", I said. "I'll take your word on it", said Ashley with a smile.

"Chief Williams...Ashley...do you mind if I ask a question?", I said. "Not at all, Tali. What's on your mind?", said Ashley. "Are you and Daniels an...item? I'm sorry if this is getting too personal", I said. I hadn't considered that this may be inappropriate to ask. "Its okay. To answer your question well...I'm not sure. She's...in a different place. If we can ever get to the same place, mentally, then the answer would be yes", said Ashley. She was still smiling. I think she cares greatly about Daniels. "I haven't been around you two long but you act so...natural around one another. I thought you were already together", I said honestly. "Yeah...Shepard seems to think we'll be married by mission's end. We'll see where it goes though", said Ashley. This time she seemed more thoughtful than cheerful. I wonder what that means? "Anyway, I think I'll go take Garrus' creds while I still can. Hopefully dinner will be ready soon. All of these good smells have me starving! See ya, Tali", said Ashley. "See you later, Ashley", I said. She hasn't made me feel unwelcome here either. I suppose I can add her to the list with Shepard and Daniels.

**Wrex's POV**

Why hasn't Daniels' called me up for dinner? The human acquisitions officer is starting to look real tasty!

End Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hahaha! I just had to end that with Wrex being tempted to eat a human. There will be a Pt. 3. I don't see how I could have avoided that without making this chapter crazy long. We'll get back to missions after that, starting with the Citadel missions. It seems like Liara has a thing for Daniels and it also seems like she hasn't paid attention to Shepard. I know that is different that what most people write in their story's on here. There is a method to my madness. You shall see. I love the feedback when you guys give it to me. Shout out to Michael_13 for the helpful feed back last time around! Shout to DoggyStar5 and JSF North Command(I hope that is still your name) for the feedback when I first started posting this story. Actually, shout out to anyone who's ever left a comment on the board or in my inbox. They will tell you that I don't bite! =)

Obligatory **disclaimer**: BioWare owns what they do. I own what I do. Chagoya and Sercy mainly. And anything that isn't already owned by someone else. Stay thirsty, my friends.


	22. Dinner For Several(Pt 3)

Dinner For Several(Pt. 3)

**Daniels' POV**

This dinner is turning into a small party somehow. I should have known that good food and good music can't be contained for long. Look at Shepard. She's practically hanging on every word Liara speaks. It's cute to witness but she always reverts back to "commander mode". I think Shepard is afraid of how she feels about Liara. I didn't have her date anyone in the first Mass Effect so maybe this is the behind the scenes struggle that I didn't get to see. If that is true...shit Shepard might end up breaking Liara's heart if she refuses her. Why was I being such an asshole with this Shepard? Oh right. I was experimenting to see how this would affect their interaction in Mass Effect 2. Me and my head canons can sink ships...or something. Anyway, the food is ready and now we can start serving dinner. I have to remember to set a plate aside for Joker.

"Somebody call Wrex up here. I don't want him to miss out on the meal and neither should any of you. Hey, hey! Emerson, stop trying to sneak a third steak out of here!", I said. "How did you even see me? How do you even know my name? You weren't looking in my direction!", exclaimed Emerson. "I have eyes everywhere. And your name is conveniently on your uniform, genius. Don't try it, son", I said with a smile. His name sounds familiar but I don't know why.

"Daniels...you impress me. I hardly had to help in the kitchen which I am not used to", said Ashley. "What do you mean?", I asked. "I always took care of my little sisters so I'm use to cooking. I never had a problem helping to take care of my sisters. It's nice to sit back for change", said Ashley with a smile. "Cooking for the crew won't become a regular thing for me. But...I don't mind cooking for you", I said. "I'd like that", said Ashley. I didn't miss the drop in her voice either. We'll need some alone time later. Not for that...a nice movie. Oh who am I kidding? If "that" happens, I'm not fighting it but knowing Ashley, it won't get very far. Which is okay...there is no law written that because you are alone with a woman, she has to sleep with you. That's thinking like a creeper.

"Hey, Daniels...when you're done eating, you can let me take some of your creds playing poker", yelled Garrus, across the room. "Didn't Ashley just bankrupt you, Vakarian?", I asked. "Ohhh burn!", said Emerson, the steak smuggler. Ashley crossed her arms with a smirk. "That was just me being generous. I thought I'd pass the courtesy to you", said Garrus. "I'm not a poker person. If you have dominoes anywhere around here, I can play that", I said. "What are dominoes?", asked Garrus, clicking his mandibles. What? WHAT? "You don't know what dominoes are? If I had pearls I'd clutch them", I said. Hold on maybe my ancestors brought them over with my things. "Give me a minute Vakarian. You're gonna learn today", I said and headed for the elevator.

After 17 life cycles passed, I was finally in my room. Now where is that briefcase? My head feels a little...strange right now. I see a purple light flashing around me and my biotics glow. I can feel the familiar warmth of love. Looks like my ancestors want a word with me. _"Prodigy...we apologize for interrupting your merriment. We know that relaxation is important but we must speak with you about your second partner"_, said my ancestors. Perfect timing, I suppose. "You think you guys could give me a warning if you're just going to call me, literally, in mid stride?", I asked, slightly annoyed. "_It was not our intention to interfere but, she has began to take an interest in you quicker than we expected. She has started to use her influence to obtain information about who you are. We wanted to let you know so that you are not caught off guard_", they said with concern. Use her influence? Who the hell is she? "Oh. That could be problematic. I suppose I should be asking who she is?", I quizzed. _"It would be frugal but we are not forcing the choice upon you. Only if you are ready to know. We sense hesitation in your spirit", _said my ancestors. Well they kind of are because this sounds more like a security risk. MY security. "Okay. I trust you all. You have never led me astray so please, show me", I said. My palms felt sweaty and my heart rate picked up. Why was I so nervous about this? "Calm yourself, Prodigy", said my ancestors. There's that invisible head rub feeling again.

The way that they show me...it is like a projection screen in my mind. I see images of dinner parties. There are members from every species there, mostly asari. The image starts to slow after a turian places a hand on an asari shoulder. She turns to the camera...and my life hits pause. "Oh. Shit.", I said. It was the only intelligible thing I could say. My ancestors remained quiet. I think they were allowing me the time to adjust...or calm down. "I...don't know what to say. She carries a great deal of prestige...how is it...I just don't get why...", I said. None of these were complete sentences but it matched my thoughts perfectly. _"Along with Aria T'Loak, she will strengthen your resolve and become a great mother to the seed that passes through you to her. We understand if this is intimidating. Always keep in mind that we are with you, Prodigy. We will guide you in this matter as well" _, said my ancestors. I don't understand how they could help me but I don't doubt them. I recognized the facial markings as soon as she turned around. Councilor Tevos. That is my second partner. Of all the fan fiction I've read that has paired Aria and Tevos...then I'm designated to be with them. That's just rich.

"I understand. I need some time to process this but I would like to know what you meant about her taking an interest in me", I said. _"She has began to research records of your history. She will only find the story that we have placed throughout every database in your galaxy. We suggest you read more of the file we sent you some time ago to become familiar with your history. We made sure it checks out as well so if she decides to speak with you alone, you're prepared_", said my ancestors. I tapped my chin with my forefinger. "Just this galaxy huh", I quipped. "_We do not believe her influence has reached the Andromeda galaxy yet_", said my ancestors. That sounded like them making a joke. Yep...they laughed. It sounds so...angelic. I think I may be fan girling my ancestors. "My ancestors have humor...I am pleased. Thank you for this information, Alpha Mother. I'd like to get back to my merriment if there is nothing more", I said. _"There is no other information. Enjoy your relaxation, Prodigy. We are always with you, even in the end. And in the end..._", they said. "I will be with you", I said, finishing out their closing. Let us hope they don't make a habit of doing that. Ah ha! Found the dominoes! Time to teach Garrus how real G's move in silence like bologna...or something.

**Shepard's POV**

I can't figure out how to talk to her. I've hung on every word of her dissertations in college about the Protheans. To be honest, I can listen to her tell me how a toilet works and I'd still be interested. She has an allure that I cannot put my finger on. As much as it draws me to her, it also scares the hell out of me. I can't afford to jeopardize the mission simply because I'm enamored by one of my crew. I'm going to have to deal with this. One way or another.

"Commander, may I ask you a question?", asked Liara, breaking me out of my thoughts. "What's on your mind, Dr. T'Soni?", I asked. "I was wondering...well it probably is a stupid question but...why didn't you meld your mind with mine?", asked Liara. Oh boy. I'd forgotten about that and I'd hoped that she did too. "Umm...it is personal. I wasn't ready to be that...trusting. I needed to get to know you a bit as my crew", I said. That wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either. I was afraid of what she might see in my mind. I'm sure it is quite undisciplined there. "I see. Well if you are ever comfortable, I would love to do it. I am curious to know if your vision will match Sercy's", said Liara, with wide-eyed curiosity. I thought about it and I've been thinking about it for awhile. If it helps the mission somehow, I need to do it. "Well it looks like we're not doing anything right now. What do you say?", I asked. "What do I say about what?", asked Liara. I keep forgetting she has no experience dealing with humans. She isn't use to our style of talk. "It is a human saying. I'm asking if you want to do the mind meld now", I said. "Sure but I think we should seek a place that is quieter", said Liara. Well now. That works for me. I nod toward my quarters. If we go in here again alone someone will start a rumor, I'm sure.

"This can be a bit...disorienting for us both. Try to relax as much as you can", said Liara. She was studying my face, stopping at the scar on my eyebrow occasionally. I wonder what someone would say if they saw the great Commander Shepard with puppy dog eyes because I'm sure that is how I look. I am studying her pupils...the light dances inside them. I don't think I've ever saw this in anyone's eyes. "Are you ready, Commander?", asked Liara. "Just a moment", I said. I decided to try Daniels breathing technique before we started. A few quick breaths and I feel calm. "Okay, doctor. I am ready", I said. A slight smile spreads across her face. Focus, Shepard. "Relax, Commander. Embrace eternity!", said Liara and everything went black. I feel sucked into her and I feel like I am floating. There is only blackness and yet I feel so calm. I also feel care and concern radiating around me. Is that coming from her? As quickly as it begins, it ends.

I look at Liara and she is breathing hard and staring at me. Slow, controlled breathes. "Dr. T'Soni? Are you alright?", I asked, genuinely concern. She shook her head yes slowly but never broke eye contact. And that's when it happened. Liara grabs my face and kisses me. Flat. Out. Kiss. Right on the lips. Before I realize what is happening, I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her waist. She abruptly breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry, Shepard...Commander...I'm sorry", said Liara. She was frantic. I'm worried we'll have to get Dr. Chakwas involved. What would I say to her? We kissed passionately and she freaked out?! "I...Liara...Dr. T'soni...what...what just happened?", I asked. This was so confusing.

"I apologize, Shepard. I just...I saw your mind...everything you've been through. I don't know what came over me. I know that was unprofessional and I can't explain why that happened", said Liara. "Its okay, Liara. I think we just experienced something...different. I don't know if that makes the situation good or bad", I said. I really wasn't sure. "I think...I think I should go, Shepard", said Liara. "Wait...did you see anything different in my Prothean beacon vision?", I asked. I hated to switch back to Commander mode so soon but this was important. "It looked the same as Sercy's vision. I saw no new information and it still looks incomplete. Something is missing from the vision. What that is, I am not sure", said Liara thoughtfully. Damn. I was hoping for something else. "I see. Umm...I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You can return to the party, Liara", I said. "You do not make me uncomfortable, Shepard. I am appreciative of you making me feel so welcome", said Liara with a bright smile, leaving the room. I couldn't help but return the smile. What the hell just happened? And when did I start calling her Liara?

**Garrus' POV**

"Daniels, this game is about as useless as tits on a batarian", I said. "Garrus, we haven't spent 5 minutes playing. Chill out man", said Daniels. "I have a hard time relaxing to game with little to no action", I said. "Oh stow it, Vakarian! Just because you haven't scored yet doesn't make this boring. Wrex seems to approve...even has the slang down", said Daniels with a smile. "20 long, 20 strong", said Wrex, slamming down a domino. "See what I mean", said Daniels smiling. "You know...I think the reason you were on Eden Prime was to come aboard the Normandy and corrupt us all", I said laughing. "You've figured me out, Vakarian", said Daniels with a wink.

"22! I scored 22!", said Emerson. "Oh for the love of everything! What the hell are you doing, Emerson?", quizzed Daniels. "I was calling out my points. Isn't that how this game is played?", asked Emerson, looking around at everyone. He was totally confused. "Yes. You're forgetting that part about calling out points in increments of five, genius", said Daniels shaking her head and added "how you are a person of color and haven't played dominoes, I have no idea". The entire table broke out in laughter. Even I had to laugh at that one. "I believe you humans have a saying, Emerson. Game, set, and match", I said. That caused everyone to erupt in laughter more. "Screw you guys!", exclaimed a dejected Emerson. "Aww you want your binky big boy?", teased Daniels.

"Well this is the stuff extranet greeting cards are made from", said Shepard. I hadn't noticed her return after she walked off with Dr. T'Soni. She's smiling wider too. Must have the same condition as Ashley. "Shepard I don't know how some of these guys are Alliance. Aren't basic math skills required?", asked Daniels. Emerson was never going to live down this teasing. "I had hoped so. Most days, I'm happy some of them don't screw up sleep in a sleeping pod", said Shepard. They both laughed. "Domino folks!", exclaimed Daniels. "How the hell did you win so fast? Ugh, I'm never playing this again", said Emerson, rising to leave. "I'm going to have to talk to that guy. He may want some cheese with that wine", said Daniels. "I don't get it", I said. "It is a human expression meaning...well I'll explain it another day", said Daniels smiling. "Guys we should start cleaning up. I have to get the crew back to their stations. Thanks for taking Joker a plate, Daniels", said Shepard. "It's no problem. The guy is hilarious sometimes and I want to make sure the guy piloting the ship gets a good meal", said Daniels, turning to leave.

"Did you enjoy the meal, Garrus?", asked Shepard. "Absolutely! I don't know what Tali does down in the engine room but I can personally attest to her cooking skills. Haven't had a meal that good since I left Palaven", I said. "That's your home world, right? I may visit there some day", said Shepard. "Really? Most humans I talk to would only visit to try to destroy it", I said. "There are still open wounds on both sides from the First Contact war. I'm not one to hold a grudge for long...whether it is deserved or not", said Shepard, thoughtfully. "You're a breathe of fresh air, Commander", I said. I don't think I've ever met anyone like Shepard. I'm curious to see what she does with the Spectre status. "Thanks, I guess. I am who I am. And please, call me Shepard. I appreciate the rank acknowledgment but on this ship we're a little less formal", said Shepard. "On your orders, Shepard", I said. "Garrus, I have some paperwork to finish. I'll check on you later", said Shepard walking away. There was definitely something different about her personality. I wonder what her and the good doctor were talking about?

End Chapter 22

**A/N:** Blame the lack of chapter posting on me being newly pulled into Dragon Age 2. That is really the only reason. Now I have to immerse myself back into Mass Effect things because I started thinking of fanfics for Isabella as soon as I started playing the game. Dragon Age is a dangerous rabbit hole to fall down. Luckily, I have climbing equipment...or something. Anyway, this concludes the dinner series. In the next chapter, things heat up a little between Ashley and Sercy. I've held off on sex scenes because I don't want that to be the sole focus of my story. I assure you, I will write one that is erotic and tasteful. Sercy will also have a talk with Tevos when they make it back to the Citadel. I wonder how Ashley is going to deal with that. Shepard has an honest conversation with Liara and somehow, I'm going to get Kaidan's POV in there because I realized I haven't. He isn't my favorite character but I figure he deserves a sentence or two because of the significance of Virmire. Thanks for hanging in there with me guys. I really appreciate it.

Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns their story. Sercy, Chagoya, and other things I add that don't belong to anyone else, are mine. That goes without saying but familiarize yourselves.

**P.S. **The crew member, Emerson, came from the list of names on the dog tags found in Mass Effect 2. Hector Emerson, to be exact.


	23. Movies & Moods

Movies & Moods

**Daniels' POV**

After wrapping up cleaning the mess hall, I decided to retire to my room. We still had several hours before making it back to the Citadel so I had time to kill. "You're leaving us so soon, Sercy?", asked Liara. "Yeah I guess I am. This has been more than a simple dinner. I didn't expect a party", I said. "That sounds like a plan. Do you mind if we join you?", asked Ashley. I never saw her behind me. "Wait, who is 'we'?", I asked puzzled. "Liara and myself. I think Tali said something about attending to things in Engineering", said Ashley. Now...ideally this would be the subject of every lucid gamer dream I'd have were I not actually IN the Mass Effect universe. It is somehow different. I've been a Liara stan since before I actually played the game. I suppose I won't fan-girl out on her as long as Ashley is there. That would make things...awkward. Not to mention Shepard will kick my ass. "You seem to have some reservations, Sercy", commented Liara. "Oh no its fine. I guess this is a ladies night in or something. What say we toss the pillows on my newly comfortable floor and watch a few movies", I suggested. "Sounds like a plan. I'll meet you up there in 10 minutes. I have to change out of this uniform since I am off duty", said Ashley. "Noted. Liara you can join me now if you'd like", I said. "Actually, I'd like to change as well. There isn't much need for a scientist uniform while relaxing", said Liara with a smile. "Has anybody asked Shepard if she wants to join us?", I asked. "I hadn't but you can feel free to take the lead on that", said Ashley. "Will do. I'll probably have to tie her up and carry her on the elevator but I'm sure she'd like to come. See you both upstairs", I said. The pun was not missed by me.

Where the hell did Shepard dart off to anyway? "Kaidan, do you know where the Commander is?", I asked. "She's in her office. Listen, Daniels...I feel like you and I should talk", said Kaidan. Oh boy. Here we go. "And what made you conclude this?", I asked, crossing my arms. "I think...I know we got off on the wrong foot, so to speak. I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome", said Kaidan. "Wait what? I didn't feel unwelcome. I felt like you had a problem with me before I made it aboard. You were questioning me on Eden Prime and that would have been fine...but Shepard runs the show. If she didn't worry about me, neither should you", I said. "Look I'm not trying to argue with you again. I have no hard feelings and I don't wish you any ill will. I guess I'm asking if we can start over?", Kaidan said. Was he joking? I don't know how to respond to that because this wasn't on my agenda. Not now, at least. From my responses, I'd say I was still pretty pissed about the thing. "No you look. For the purposes of unit cohesion, I won't make you feel uncomfortable but know that we don't have to be friends. I may not like you but I respect you. On the battlefield, I have your back and wouldn't let you come to harm", I said. That is of course pending Shepard's decision on Virmire. Kaidan nodded his head. I think he was conceding defeat or he understood that our previous interaction was still too raw of a memory for me.

After that exchange, I found Shepard typing furiously on the extranet. What was she doing? "Are you trying to win the world's best space secretary award, Shepard?", I teased. "Luck favors the prepared...which explains how you know little about it", smirked Shepard. "Ugh you're on my nerves already. When you get time away from that paperwork or asari porn, you should come to my room. Ash, Liara, & I are having a movie night. Or day...I can't tell in space", I said. I saw Shepard swallow hard at the mention of Liara's name. Hmm. "I think I'll pass, Daniels. I have some other things I need to...research at the moment", said Shepard. "I realize I haven't been around you long but you're not fooling anyone Shepard. You gonna admit your building lust for Liara or what?", I asked, trying to snag it out of her. The look of shock and horror crossed Shepard's face briefly. Millisecond brief. "I...no...what are you talking about Daniels?", asked Shepard. Oh this quizzical act is glorious. "Nothing, Shepard. If you change your mind, the invite stands", I said and added, "you don't have to be Commander Shepard 24/7". Shepard nodded her head as I turned to walk away. She'll talk to me about it when she is ready. That much I am sure of.

**Normandy, Sercy's Quarters**

**Ashley's POV**

I feel it inside of me. Growing to a point of bordering on illogical. I don't understand why everything is accelerated...these emotions. I'm fighting myself everyday not to burst into that room and push Daniels on the bed. The best description I can give for the feeling is euphoric. My mind fights hard to tell my heart to be still. So that is what I'll do. Clearing the elevator doors, I see that Daniels hasn't made it here. This room is so cozy. I feel like this will be my best day off in a long time. Inviting the good doctor wasn't a part of my original plan but I figured she'd enjoy getting out of that storage closet in the med bay.

"Has Sercy arrived yet?", asked Liara, startling me. I swear everyone moves like a kitten on this ship. "No she's still talking to Shepard, I bet. Say Liara...I was wondering if there is...something between you and Shepard?", I asked. "I...I am not sure. I suppose I need time to process things. I am grateful that she allowed me the chance on the Normandy. That much, I can say", Liara replied. Yeah there is something going on. Call it female intuition but I recognize that look in here hair. She's bananas about Shepard already. "So what type of movies are you fond of?", I asked. "I prefer action films but my favorite are love stories. I use to watch tons of those while at University. Not much of a social life being a scientist", said Liara, reflectively. "I hear that, doc. Not a lot of time for me helping raise my sisters. What University did you attend?", I asked. "The University of Serrice on Thessia.", said Liara proudly. I nodded. Ahh. That means a lot to her. Someone would probably say the same if I told them about my time in the Alliance. "I'll wait until, Daniels gets in here to have a group vote on the movie. If she brings Shepard, I hope they don't pick an action movie. I mean isn't our life already worth an action movie at the moment? All we need is a film crew", I said. "Mine has not reached that status yet. If I'm on the Normandy long enough, I am sure this will change", said Liara smiling.

Liara takes a seat on the floor, resting her back on the bed. I decide to scour the Extranet for any movie thoughts. Wait a minute. I never heard my omni-tool buzz. Who is this from? After opening the file a song starts to play. Oh. It's Daniels. OH! It's the song! She remembered. Good thing Liara is here. It will keep my hormones in check. I want to kiss Daniels even more now.

**Shepard's POV**

"It's just a movie night. Mingling with the crew isn't fraternization. Besides, she isn't even part of your crew", I thought to myself. Ahh who are you kidding, Shepard. You are already thinking about her. You can't mess this mission up. All that bastard Saren is waiting on is an opportunity. You can't...let another Akuze happen. You won't...let it happen. Daniels is rather convincing though. Having a moment to breathe is important in the Alliance too. That's it. I'm going.

"Excuse me, Shepard?", said Tali, casually interrupting my reverie. "Hey, Tali. What can I do for you?", I said. "The ladies invited me to a movie night in Daniels' room. I was wondering if they'd extended the courtesy to you?", asked Tali. That sounded like concern in her voice but I'm not sure what it is about. "Yes, Daniels tried dragging me away from my paperwork. I'd just decided to join them", I said. "Good. I'm heading to the elevator. You can join me if you're done here", said Tali. "I'll meet you at the elevator door. 5 creds says it still won't be there when I get there", I said laughing. "Oh please, Shepard. I know better than to make a losing bet", said Tali, with cheer in her voice.

After she left, I erased my Extranet history using a program on my omni-tool. Can't risk those keywords "asari culture" coming back to bite me in the ass. Daniels will never let me hear the end of it if she found out.

**Daniels' POV**

"I see you two have made yourselves comfortable", I said to Ashley and Liara. "Well this rooms sort of does that for you. How could a person not fall asleep in here?", said Ashley with a smile. The smile that will still be the death of me. "It does have a vibe of pure relaxation", added Liara with a raised eyebrow. That came out a lot more sultry than I expected. I would have loved to see this side of Liara more in the game. Because of reasons. Also, how come Liara is the only asari in the game with eyebrows drawn like humans? "Is Shepard coming?", quizzed Ashley. "I don't know. I did give the most convincing speech I could fathom. Let's hope it lit a fire under her", I said. I really hope Shepard joins us. I think she needs time away from that paperwork but I don't want to push the issue. This is Shepard, after all. Ancestor's gene or not, she'd toss me aside like throwing a grape at an elephant. I mean I'd throw a punch or several. Whether they land, different matter. "I hope she breaks away from that desk. Everyone could use a little down time. Even the Commander", said Ashley, with a look of concern. Indeed.

"Do you ladies have an idea of the type of movie you'd like to watch?", I asked. "I like the idea of a romance or drama. I'd prefer to leave the action on the battlefield. It's always so cheesy too", said Ashley. "Aww. I was going to suggest Top Gun", I said with a snicker. "Oh don't you dare!", said Ashley laughing. "What is Top Gun?", asked Liara, quizzically. "A movie about...flying a plane. Yeah that about sums it up", I said. "Nonsense, Daniels! It was the greatest cinematography of that time!", exclaimed Ashley. "Is that what you told yourself for consolation after watching it?", I said. We all laughed hard at that. Even Liara thinks it is funny.

"Well its nice to see you all getting along well", said Shepard, appearing in my doorway. "Shepard you have to stop doing that! Why does everyone move like a cat on this ship?", I asked. More of a rhetorical question. "I've been asking myself that for days", said Ashley. "You didn't hear me either?", asked Tali. "No! And I didn't see you. I'm getting everyone a set of keys", I proclaimed. "Keys? Why?" quizzed Tali. "So you can hook it on your body. That way I can hear you approaching with a jingle", I said. "Well you know what they say Daniels. Real G's move in silence...", said Shepard. "I can't believe you just said that. How do you even know that saying? What the hell, Shepard? No one told you to be cool, ya know", I said.

"Alright everyone, get comfortable. I have decided on our viewing this evening...or morning...whatever", I said. "Oh this should be good. No soft core porn on the first night, Daniels", said Shepard. "You wish. Wait do either you or Tali have a preference?", I asked. Forgot that I didn't. "I do not. I'm curious to see what film you chose", said Tali. "I'm okay with whatever you pick", said Shepard. "Well don't go throwing suggestions at me all at once", I said sarcastically. "That doesn't seem like the type of thing one could throw", said Liara, with a smile. Everyone laughs. Oh the good doctor has arrived. "See...you guys have already corrupted her. I simply cannot!", I exclaimed. I decided to pick a comedy, Bridesmaids. What? It's a good movie!

"Is this a movie about a wedding?", asked Tali. "Yes and no. There is a "message" intertwined in there some where", I said. "That movie is old. Christ Daniels, you have any films about dinosaurs?", asked Shepard with a smirk. "Oh you have jokes? Well Why don't you choose the movie, hotshot", I said. "No problem. I have this", said Shepard, cracking her knuckles. She's scrolling furiously through the digital movie library. I haven't a clue for what. What type of movie WOULD Shepard like? Good question, right? The opening credits start on the holo-screen and I see the cast of characters. Queen Latifah? Jada Pinkett-Smith? What the hell? Shepard picked Set It Off? Are you kidding me right now? Her cool is on a hundred, thousand, trillion now. "I...have no words. You picked Set It Off? You earn ten cool pts, Shepard", I said. "Well..I'm kind of a big deal", said Shepard, smiling. We share another laugh. "Okay. There are bevrages in the mini-fridge. Help yourself. Or if you just want me to spoil you, I'll get them", I said. "Spoiling", said Tali. "Definitely, spoiling", said Ashley. "I vote with the majority", said Liara, smiling. This is why we can't have nice things on the Normandy. "Why did I even bother?", I asked. Another rhetorical question. "Let's just watch this movie before Joker interrupts us with the inevitable Citadel landing", I said. I can't wait to hear what they think. Especially Tali and Liara.

End Chapter 23

**A/N:** Writer's block is a mutha. It was a struggle to get this chapter typed. That is all I have to say about that. Chapter 24 gets juicy. Keep the cold shower ready...or something. Also, keep in mind that some parts of my story won't be canon. Its pretty easy to write something steamy from that perspective.

If you're reading this, riddle me this. What is your Shepard's favorite movie? You can post the answer on the board or send a pm. I'm interested to know how you see your respective Shepard's.

Obligatory **disclaimer**: BioWare owns what they own. I own the things I contribute that are not owned by anyone else. Receipts. I have them.


	24. Prelude to Intimacy

"Prelude to Intimacy"

**Liara's POV**

"That was...wow. I have no words at the moment for that movie", said Tali. "I'm interested to know what you all think. This was one of my favorite movies back on Earth", said Sercy. "It seems to romanticize violence but I also get the bigger problem the film presents", I said. "Oh really? Well what is the good doctor's take on this film?", asked Ashley. Shepard was watching me...she seemed to be deep in thought but there is a smile on her face. Humans are still hard to read. "Well...I think had those women been in a situation to improve their lives in another way, they would have made other choices", I said. "That is my take on it, Liara. This type of film was often downplayed as something "ghetto", said Sercy. "What does that mean?", asked Tali quizzically. "It means ignorance is bliss. As long as you ignore the problems of the underprivileged, you can pretend you aren't somehow responsible", said Sercy thoughtfully. I can certainly see that viewpoint. It is something we never experienced on Thessia. There is a mutual sharing of all resources that have kept the lines of poverty very blurred or completely non-existent. "That's a familiar story. You know...I couldn't say if I was in the same situation I wouldn't have made the same choices", said Shepard. Sercy and Ashley both nodded their heads. I believe Tali is still confused. "So you'd rob a bank?", asked Tali. "Maybe not...but if I had to take care of myself and the lovely governments of the world hadn't constructed an economy that was sustainable for all, I'd have to feed myself...and my family if I had one. By any means necessary", said Shepard. "Malcolm X. What do you know about it?", asked Sercy smiling. "You know I know about it", said Shepard. Sercy nods again. I believe they had a moment of silent understanding. It is nice to see Shepard...relaxed. Quite different from seeing her shoot at Geth.

"That I can relate to as well. My first week on the Citadel, there was a turian clerk at the Council Embassies who called me a suit rat. I think my people are very misunderstood across this galaxy", said Tali reflectively. "I agree. I'll be the first to admit that I haven't been in close proximity with aliens without shooting them...this is different. In a good way", said Ashley. "Tali, you're alright with me. That turian was just jealous because you're so fly", said Sercy. "What do you mean fly? I don't have wings", said Tali. "It's a human saying. It means you're...a good person", said Shepard. "Oh. Well if you want to shower me with accolades, I won't turn away from it", said Tali. You can really feel the smile in her voice when she speaks. "So is anyone ready to pat me on the back for my job well done?", said Shepard. "Umm for picking a movie that was more ancient than the one I chose?", asked Sercy, crossing her arms. "What? It was still a good movie!", exclaimed Shepard.

"What is that smell?" asked Ashley suddenly. What smell? I don't detect anything other than...wait. Something smells like the valeo trees on Thessia. Sercy quickly untangled herself from Ashley and proceeded to light a candle. "I smell nothing but this glorious lavender candle", said Sercy. "Daniels...you have a nervous smile on your face. What IS that smell?" asked Shepard, raising an eyebrow. "I can't...I can't tell you Shepard", said Sercy, looking away. "Oh I know what it is. I was just waiting for someone else to notice", said Ashley, smiling. "Daniels, how could you?" asked Shepard. "I didn't! My ancestors...brought it over. I don't...know why", said Sercy, staring at the floor. "Oh this is too glorious. You are aware that this was made legal more than a century ago right?", asked Shepard. "What was made legal? What is everyone talking about?", asked Tali. "I'm not talking about anything because I have no idea what they are talking about", I said. "WHAT?! When...how...well it is about time our government got their heads out of their asses!", exclaimed Sercy. "That sounds like an uncomfortable place for any human or alien to be in", I said. They all laughed. Though I hadn't meant it to come off as humorous, I laughed too. "You see...my ancestors thought it would be a good idea to bring all of my...personal belongings here. That extended to my private stash of...cannabis", said Sercy, Her cheeks turned red. I didn't know such a thing could happen to a human.

"So you partook in this regularly?", asked Ashley. "That would explain why your eye color has changed to green now", said Shepard laughing. "Oh you have jokes? Seriously though, I haven't asked them why they brought it over yet. I'll make sure to the next time I meditate. I wonder if it has something to do with the way they communed with nature? My ancestors are still a mystery to me. To answer your question Ash, not regularly. Ok maybe weekly. Once or twice", said Sercy, thoughtfully. "I see. Didn't that affect your...moods?", asked Ashley. "It is relaxing. Doesn't make the natural stupid come out like alcohol does", said Sercy. "It'll bring out more than just relaxation. Be sure to have a fridge full of food...and snacks...snacks are very important", said Shepard. "Shepard...how the hell do you know the effects of cannabis?", asked Sercy. "What? You think I was born yesterday?", replied Shepard smiling. "Oh. Shepard we should have more private talks because I really feel like I don't know you. That is...if you don't let Liara beat me to the punch", said Sercy while laughing. Me? How would I interrupt them getting to know one another better? "You'll pay for that later, Daniels", said Shepard frowning.

"This is all too much! I'm going back to Engineering where things make sense. Thanks for inviting me up, Daniels. I had a really great time", said Tali, as she rose to leave. "Door is always open darling. Speaking of which, tell me how to change this thing so I can lock the door when I want private time", said Sercy. She followed Tali to the door. "I think I'm going to head to my room as well. I can certainly get use to the quiet on this floor. I have not had much time to settle in and this is as good a time as any", I said. "Let me walk you to your door", said Shepard. She offered her hand to help me from the floor. This is unexpected. "Of course, Shepard. I don't mind the company", I said while smiling. "So Shepard...have you picked out a ring yet?", asked Ashley. "Careful, Chief. I can think of some nasty PT drills to fill the rest of your evening", said Shepard with a smirk. "In that case, enjoy your evening", said Ashley. "Dismissed, Chief", said Shepard. "Sercy, thank you for the dinner earlier and movie. I enjoyed myself. I don't know that I've ever met anyone like you", I said. "Of course not. I'm kind of a big deal", said Sercy. We all laugh. "You're a big something", chimed in Shepard. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Shepard", said Sercy. "After you, Liara", said Shepard, nodding toward the door. I nod and follow her lead.

**Daniels' POV**

"Well now...we've got the place all to ourselves", said Ashley. "Yes. It seems that way", I said, punching in the new lock on the door. Privacy lock is what I've named it. "I'm free for the rest of the time until we make it to the Citadel. What would you like to do?", asked Ashley. Oh that question can be answered in some ways. "Do you really want to know what I want to do?", I asked. "That question seems very...loaded", said Ashley, tilting her head to the side. "It is.", I simply replied. "Hmm. Is that what you've thought about?", said Ashley, closing the space between us. "Oh I've been thinking...things. Most of it is so embarrassing that I'd rather not say it out loud...but I can show you", I said. What was I doing? My hormones were kicking in to overdrive and I am being hella aggressive. "Well now...where was this side of you when we first met? I might have had a chance to run", said Ashley with a smirk. "Toward me?", I asked, returning the smirk. "You're quite confident. Did it ever occur to you this was my plan all along?", asked Ashley. "Wait...what?", I said. That caught me off guard. "You never thought that I wanted to get you alone?", asked Ashley, grabbing my arms. "Not really. I mean...I'm use to being the aggressor in these situations. I've never had a woman to...come after me, so to speak", I said honestly. I really hadn't. Every woman I've ever...bedded, for lack of a better term, was someone I pursued heavily.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?", asked Ashley with a concerned look. "I've never been more sure...", I said trailing off thinking. Ahh Liara. You always find a way to leave your essence don't you? "Sure of what?" asked Ashley. And that's when I saw it. She wanted it too...just not like this. "I don't want you to do anything that is uncomfortable for you. But I won't lie and tell you that I haven't been thinking about it. That doesn't mean that anything has to happen here", I said. "What do you suggest, Daniels?", asked Ashley. I had to think about that one. How do we release sexual tension without actually having sex? A light bulb goes off. The kissing game...modified by yours truly. "Well there's this thing...a pleasure and pain sort of game", I said. "Pleasure and pain? You're into that?", asked Ashley with a smirk. "Yes. What? No! I mean in moderation! That isn't the point!", I exclaimed defensively. "Oh Daniels...if you turn redder, someone will mistake you for a beet", said Ashley while laughing. She was teasing me and it wasn't helping the sexual tension. Not for me. Everything about her was turning me on. Everything. Focus, Sercy. "So this is the game. You try to guess something about me and vice versa. For every wrong answer, one article of clothing must be removed by the other person", I said. "Well Daniels, I didn't know you wanted to be naked in front of me so badly", said Ashley with a smirk. "What makes you think you'll win? I'm very competitive and I play for keeps", I said. "Show me", was Ashley's simple reply. Challenge!

End Chapter 24

**A/N:** If you're here for intimacy, you may want to go to Chapter 25 and finish reading. You're welcome. Also, if you're still hanging in there through my writer's block or if you're new, I thank you for reading this story. You are appreciated.

Obligatory **disclaimer**: Bioware owns Mass Effect. I borrow their universe from time to time to create my own. That being said, I own Sercy and Chagoya. Yes you are being reminded 24 chapters later.


	25. Intimacy

"Intimacy"

**Ashley's POV**

"You look good in boxers, Daniels. You're lucky I let you keep on socks", I said. It had been a hard fought battle. I was wearing a T-shirt and underclothing. Daniels was wearing her dignity. "Well...I'd say you were cheating but that can't happen in this type of game. Truce?", asked Daniels, pleading. "I don't know if I'm ready to quit...I rather enjoy watching you squirm from over here", I said, smiling. Her body was...I don't think this was a good idea but if feels so...right. "Fine. Let me guess one more thing about you", conceded Daniels. "You're down to a bra, boxers, and socks. I hope you have dental floss", I said. We both laugh. Daniels ponders for a moment. "You've had someone like me attracted to you before. Someone from your past...when you were younger", said Daniels. How the hell did she guess that? I never said...did I say? No I couldn't have.

"You're not...reading my mind or anything?", I asked trying to change the subject. "No I'm not and you didn't deny it. That must mean I am correct. I believe that shirt belongs in my pile of your things", said Daniels while walking toward me. Shit! She has me there. "Fine, fine. You guessed something out of 100 nothings correctly", I said. "What a wonderful guess though", said Daniels. I think her grin has widened. Ugh! She wasn't going to let this one slide. "Easy, Daniels. You can't rush the unveiling of greatness", I said. "I don't intend to rush. I will savor these moments, I assure you", said Daniels. The smile disappeared from her lips and appeared in her eyes. I don't know what that means but it fits. There is also something primal there...like she wants to devour me. I'm trying to turn off my erogenous zones at the moment. It isn't working. "Ashley this is...I haven't taken a shirt off a woman in a long time...just...I want to be respectful", said Daniels and added "even though I'm practically naked in front of you at the moment". Suddenly, that smirk disintegrated into a fit of nerves. Luckily, I've been with the Alliance long enough to learn how to swallow nerves.

I walk toward her slowly. "Give me your hands", I said, looking in her eyes. She steps forward, maintaining eye contact. I guide her hands to my shirt. I watch the lust building in her eyes. Why are we delaying this? For the good of the mission. At least that is the rhetoric I tell myself. "I...oh...your skin...is so soft", said Daniels. She is still maintaining eye contact. Funny. She is being respectful but I caught her eyes trailing my thighs more than once. "Daniels...you see me with no pants on but taking off my shirt makes you nervous?", I asked. "That's different. Taking off your shirt...a woman's shirt, usually means something very intimate is about to happen. At least in my experience. Not necessarily sex just...intimacy", said Daniels. Ahh. I see. I simply said "lift" as my reply. She slowly took my shirt off. This was a bad idea. I can't stop myself. "Can...I look?", asked Daniels. She was still a ball of nerves. She had maintained eye contact. One word was going to change the pace of everything. "Yes", I replied.

It was simple and effective. A pass to have her take in the sight of my half-clothed body. I want her to. The energy that came from her eyes was amazing. She blinks and begins trailing down my body. Stopping at my cheeks, lips, and neck. She studies my neck intensely. Hmm. I think she likes it. I feel a tingle of electricity throughout my body. It is tickling my erogenous zones. Is it hotter in here or just me? "I love your collar-bone. May I...touch it?", asked Daniels. At this moment she can do whatever she likes. That isn't the answer I give her, however. Another simple yes will do. Her fingertips are smooth. She makes light impressions along my clavicle. I can feel her breath but I don't remember how we ended up standing THIS close together. She stops and backs away. Something is wrong. "Are you...okay Daniels?", I asked with concern.

"I am. This is just...wonderful. But you must know something about me. I can't touch you...and not want to taste you. It's a thing for me. God I sound like a creeper", said Daniels, face-palming herself. "No I get it. It seems you think about yourself in these situations a lot...what about me, Daniels?", I asked. "What do you mean?", asked Daniels, confused. "What if I want you to taste me?", I asked. Did I just ask this...out loud? I didn't do that. Yes...I did. "Yes but...I need to be sure that it's because you want to and not because of my...gifts", said Daniels, solemnly. I hadn't considered that. If her gifts had anything to do with this, it would be enhancing the energy that is already there. "I appreciate you being respectful and kind, Daniels. Let's do it this way...", I said moving to lay down on her bed, "you choose what happens next". "Oh Ashley. Are you certain of this? You mean I can do however much or little I want...to you? You want to give me that power?", asked Daniels. I leaned back on the mattress. This bed IS extra comfortable. "Are you sure it is you that is being given the power?", I said, lowering my voice. Daniels smiled. I crossed my legs and awaited her decision.

**Daniels' POV**

The ball is in my court. I have a slightly undressed Ashley on my bed. Do you understand what your life is worth at the moment? I sure don't. I have to touch her...even if it doesn't go past that. Dear god I'm about to touch Ashley. I don't care about anything else at the moment. Consensual touching is always a win! I walk slowly toward the bed. Something is missing. Music. Music is needed. Before I can walk toward my iPod, Ashley has her omni-tool out and replays the Dream Koala song I sent her. I'd actually forgotten I sent that to her before the dinner party. I smile and lay on the bed next to her. This is...this is glorious.

I start to caress her cheek with my pointer finger. We maintain eye contact. She smiles. "I just want...I just want to touch your skin...to make a permanent memory of how it feels. Lie flat on your back", I said. "Well at least you bought me dinner first", said Ashley. We laugh. "I'm only touching you. Whatever else may happen, know that this was my only true intention", I said earnestly. Ashley nods. I continue to make a trail toward her lips. So soft. I caress her chin with all of my fingertips. I start to trail toward her neck and I stop. Her neck just needs to be bitten. It demands teeth or tongue there. I want to do both. "Please...don't ask...just do", said Ashley. She'd been reading my eyes...saw my lust amplify. Her breathing has quickened and she was...gripping the comforter. Oh. I didn't realize my effect would be that instantaneous.

I bring my face closer to her neck. At first nuzzling my nose in the crevice between shoulder and neck. Ashley shudders. I kiss her neck slightly and bite gently. Ashley begins to writhe beside me...she moans a little too. She is trying to suppress the sounds but her throat isn't cooperating. Only fair to continue this sweet torture right? I use my lips to cover places my tongue swirls around on her neck. That got a louder sound out of her. I think this is one of her spots. Mental note to self. I reach her clavicle, kissing along the way...bite it slightly too. I stop when I realize how close to her breasts I've gotten. I look up at her and she opens her eyes. When did she close them? "What...what is it?", said Ashley, sounding dazed. She looked dazed too. "I...your bra...I wasn't sure...", I said trailing off. "I told you...whatever you want to do", said Ashley. This was too much power. Way too much. I got on my knees beside her in bed. Lowering my head, I kissed both parts of her chest in the bra. I trace circles around both areola with my tongue. Ashley moans something. I can't make it out but it sounded like "damn" and "Daniels". That may be my ego talking. I slide her bra straps off both arms. She responds by grabbing my head and directing it toward her breasts. I like that forceful tug.

My face is buried into her chest. I don't know if I'm breathing anymore. Her skin temperature changed and she's squeezing my 'locs. I look up to see her biting hard on her bottom lip...eyes closed...in pleasure. No fangirling this time. I'm simply enjoying pleasing a woman. It's been a while. I continue toward her stomach. I take care to kiss each part of her six-pack. I grab both hips because she is starting to move a LOT more. I need control for this part. My hunger has exacerbated with her movements. I can tell she wants it. And she might pull out one of my 'locs if I don't comply, out of sheer frustration. I lick just above her queendom and her entire lower body shakes. Her moans have turned into shaky, whispery breaths. I raise up, momentarily, to take off my sports bra. Before I can lower myself again, Ashley stops me. "Wait...I want...I want to see you...touch you", said Ashley between breaths. I comply by taking both hands and kissing them. "Place them where ever you like", I said. She pulls me on top of her. She grabs my chest and squeezes lightly playing with my mounds between her thumb and pointer finger. She is smiling with content plastered across her face. I can't help but smile back at her. It is infectious.

I lean down to kiss her. I haven't put my entire weight on her just yet. Ashley wraps her legs around my waist. That was...unexpected. She is kissing me with an intensity that I've never experienced. In any of my lives. Her tongue explored mine...the effect was intoxicating. She stopped, placing both her hands above her head. At first I had no idea what this meant. I need only to look into her eyes for the answer. She was surrendering. I kneeled down and kissed both of her wrists. The primal part of myself kicked in as I used my legs to part hers. Ashley smiled. Standing in between her thighs, I used both hands to slide off her panties. In an awkward motion, I removed my boxers. "I want to feel what your skin is like against my own", I said. She nods. I lay myself on top of her. This is so...I don't know how to describe it anymore. Euphoric? Ethereal? No. This was just...perfect. "Open your eyes", I said. Ashley complies while making small orgasmic whimper sounds. That is the best description I can give. She starts moving her body against mine and I mimic her movements. It creates a comfortable friction...heat passing through our bodies everywhere. "Ash...I know you said no more questions but I have to...do you want me to taste you?", I asked. "I thought that is what you were doing, Daniels?", asked Ashley. "No. I was playing with my meal. Now I'm ready to eat", I said with a devilish smile. "Please do. I wouldn't want you to starve", said Ashley.

No second thoughts here. I slide down her body and place my kisses on her other lips. Her body jerks forward. I moan at that response. There are juices across my lips and I haven't started yet. She's been aroused for some time according to the lovely mess I have down here. She smells just like Dove everywhere. I tease her a bit longer with my tongue swirling around her lips and inner thighs, which have begun to twitch more often. I use my fingers to part both lips and flick the magic button with the tip of my tongue. I can feel her queendom clench itself instinctively. This causes me to smile. Ashley is still with me physically but she is floating in her mind. I tease her by making a "pop" sound as I suckle my lips on and off that button. Her hips have started moving already. My hunger is getting the better of me. I use the full measure of my tongue to lick the button and the entrance to her queendom. I'm soaked in the scent of her. Ashley guides my head in and out of her. I allow this because it helps me know the pace she desires. And also, it is sexy as hell to me. I bite the inside of her thighs, suckling there and leaving a mark on one side. I am pleased at the purple mark left behind that looks like a heart.

I wonder if...hmm. I grab both of Ashley's hips and I pull her on top of me...to have a seat on my face. Her eyes open with pleasure and shock simultaneously showing in them. I put my wrists above my head in similar fashion to her. "Do what you will", I say. She nods. I'm surrendering now. She leans back and wraps her arms around my thighs. I laid still with the exception of my head, lips, and tongue moving. Ashley knows how to use her hips, for the record. She rolls into my tongue, guiding my thrusts inside her. Her legs are becoming more wobbly above me. Her juices have soaked my chin and neck. She's biting her lip again. Releasing my legs, she leans forward and places both hands on my head. She grinds harder with each moan louder than the next. Her effort to suppress them isn't working. I can feel her getting closer. Her body starts shaking out of rhythm. "Daniels...damn...I'm...oh god...I'm...", breathes Ashley. I know what that means. She started to run away from my tongue inside of her. No, Ms. Williams. You're gonna get this work. I grabbed her hips to keep control. Her eyes open again and I feel the quiet shaking that builds into a colossal earth quake. I am being flooding with her taste. She is holding my hair for dear life. She shudders violently and I suckle it out of her. Every drop. Every "oh" sound...every sharp intake of breath...every failed attempt to look me in the eye only to close her own. She stops shaking and I gently place her down on the bed. I kiss her thighs and kiss her fingertips. She has a happy and sleepy grin on face. I know that look too. The energy exchanged is...intense. I climb up to stroke her hair allowing my after care to soothe her. She finally catches her breathe and says "we're not done. lay down".

Who am I not to comply with a lady's demand?

End Chapter 25

**A/N:** I tried to make this as tasteful as possible without sacrificing the kink that we all know and love. I hope that I achieved this as what's sexy to me may not be to you guys but you know...feedback, I need that. I think I'll move on to the Citadel in the next chapter. Time to get back to shooting up things!

Obligatory **disclaimer:** Bioware owns what they do. Other things are owned by other people. I own Sercy and Chagoya and valeo trees because I literally made those up. If they are a real thing, it is pure coincidence...and then I won't actually own them. As you were.


	26. Right Back At It

**Daniels POV**

I was in a daze walking toward the Presidium. Ashley and I had just exchanged the highest forms of energy that I could think of and it was glorious. I couldn't fathom a more perfect conclusion to everything that happened after the dinner party. So imagine my surprise when my omni-tool buzzes interrupting my REM sleep and its Shepard telling me that Councilor Tevos has requested my presence in her office. Especially given that I was laying beside Ashley at the time. She was peacefully sleeping when she felt me move. Our bodies were practically glued to one another and there was a mess of sheets and limbs interlocked everywhere.

_"Who's that?", asked Ashley sleepily. "Hello beautiful. I had hoped that wouldn't wake you. It is Shepard. Apparently the Asari councilor has requested to see me in her office", I said. "I wonder what that is about?", asked Ashley, raising an eyebrow. "Your guess is as good as mine", I said. Some part of me knew though and I felt like I was being disingenuous to Ashley by not telling her what Tevos represented. This was all moving a bit faster than I anticipated. "ETA to the Citadel, 20 mins", said Joker over the loudspeaker. "Damn. I was hoping I could make you breakfast", I said. "Breakfast? What time is it?", asked Ashley. "It doesn't matter. Breakfast can happen anytime! Is there no IHOP in this cycle?", I asked. "I don't know what that is but I'd love to hear about it later. For now, I should reclaim my legs and shower in case Shepard wants me to come with you guys" said Ashley. "Aww but I don't wanna!", I said while pouting. Ashley laughs. "We'll spend more time together, I promise. But remember the mission must come first", said Ashley. "Yes...the mission. Ashley...I enjoyed everything we shared. You are very special to me", I said. "Likewise, D. I don't want you to think this has to change our agreement. It was consensual and awesome and...I don't regret a thing", said Ashley. We kiss passionately as she left my bed for the shower. She gave me a nickname. I'll have to ask her about that later. I don't think she noticed what she did._

"Miss Daniels?", I heard someone ask. I looked up and there was a young Asari standing in front of me. Did I just reminisce on the way up here? "Yes that would be me", I responded. "Councilor Tevos will see you now", she said. I nodded my head and followed her down a hallway leading to a door with an exorbitant amount of flowers around it. I have no idea what this meeting will be about or why she wants to see me but I hope this ends well.

**Shepard's POV**

Daniels seemed distracted while we were walking toward the Docking Bay elevator. Could it have something to do with the ridiculous smile plastered across Williams face? I'd say they did the deed but I am not one to speculate. I am no fool either. I recognize that look of contentment on both their faces. I miss that. Not a lot of room for leisure when you are known as Commander Shepard.

"Commander are you okay?", asked Liara. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?, I quizzed. "You appeared to be in deep thought. I thought you were just as fascinated by this lovely Prothean architecture as I am", said Liara smiling. I laugh at that. "This is a beautiful place but no. My mind never stops thinking and I suppose my face shows it all of the time. You're the first person to notice in a long time", I said reflectively. "Well I am a scientist so that I can truly understand", said Liara. "Hey isn't that the reporter from earlier, Emily Wong, flagging you down?", asked Ashley. "Yeah it is. I wonder what she wants? Daniels did give her those OSD drives right?", I asked. "Sure did Skipper", said Ashley.

We approach her and she has a huge grin on her face. "Commander Shepard! I wanted to thank you for those OSD drives from Fist. Thanks to you, I'll have a lot more airtime and room to do some real reporting", said Emily. "It was my pleasure", I said extending a hand. "I do have one more request though. If you have the time and you will be compensated for your trouble", said Emily. "I'm listening", I said, folding my arms. She starts talking about the traffic controllers on the Citadel and how they are overworked and underpaid. She doesn't just talk about it though. She has real time data to back up her claims. "This is all fascinating but what exactly can I do to help?", I asked. "Its simple. I want to put a bug in the controller room but I don't have clearance to walk freely through C-Sec that way", said Emily. "Ahh. You need me to plant the bug. Before I agree to this, will it be disruptive to the traffic controllers in any way?", I asked. "Not at all! I had my best tech guy check to be sure. It will be inconspicuous and discreet", said Emily and added "unless someone sees you planting it" with a nervous giggle.

I stood there thinking with my head down and turned to my crew. "What do you two think?", I asked. "I think it will do more good than harm. In the end, you could be saving lives, Commander", said Liara. "I agree with Dr. T'Soni", said Ashley. "Ok Miss Wong. You have a deal", I said, taking the bug from her. "Thank you so much, Commander! You are helping me out tremendously! Remember to place it in a not so noticeable place. Come back here to see me once you have it done", said Emily. I simply nod and head toward the Rapid Transit.

**Citadel Tower, Office of Councilor Tevos**

**(Daniels' POV)**

My palms had started to sweat. I don't think i realized what I was walking into when I arrived at the Citadel. Especially since my mind was elsewhere. Luckily I had sense enough to peruse the file my ancestor's sent me before leaving the Normandy. I am more than sure Tevos is going to attempt to pick my brain and see what she can get out of me. She will be thoroughly disappointed. As I said, I am not one to divulge unnecessary information. Not without cause that is absolute.

I am greeted by Tevos, sitting behind a large black desk made of some type of marble material. The light hits it at certain angles making small twinkles appear all over it. Most people would see this and think it beautiful. I'm thinking about the unfortunate soul who has to wipe it down everyday. "Miss Daniels. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice", said Tevos with a slight nod of her head. "It was no trouble, Councilor. I confess I have no idea what this is about, however", I said, while folding my arms behind my back similar to the way Shepard does all the time. "Please have a seat, Miss Daniels", said Tevos gesturing toward two chairs away from her desk.

I sat there not sure of what to think. "I just had a few questions about our newly crowned Spectre and the rest of your crew...including you", said Tevos. "Forgive me, Councilor but I want to preface this by saying I don't know them that well as we have not been around one another very long", I responded. "These are just general questions, Daniels. Nothing more. I want to know how well a mixed species crew works together for future reference", said Tevos coolly. Wait when did she start calling me Daniels? She asks if there have been any disturbances on the Normandy or any crew tension. She also asks how Shepard has handled the crew this far. "Shepard is a professional, Councilor. It is an honor to fight alongside her", I said beaming with pride. "Honor notwithstanding, how is her personality among the crew?", asked Tevos. This caused me to frown and I felt the energy in the room change. "What exactly does that have to do with anything? She is easily the most laid-back person I have ever met and considering the mission ahead of us, I'd say that is pretty damn impressive!", I said emphatically. "I see", uttered Tevos. This conversation already feels like it is tread-milling...running but not going anywhere.

"How about you, Daniels? You're not a mercenary or part of the Alliance. How did you manage to survive on Eden Prime?", asked Tevos. There was a look of genuine interest in her eyes. Like she is fascinated by me. Oh boy. "Presumably, you dug up information on me. Not everyone who has been trained formally or informally chooses to use it. I'm just lucky that I had some type of weapons training at one point in my life. That's how I survived", I said. "There is little in your file to indicate this. Perhaps my sources should have tried harder", said Tevos looking down at the floor.

"Councilor, if I may be blunt, what exactly is your interest in me and why?", I asked slightly irritated. "You are part of the Normandy crew. As I said, I wanted to know a bit about you all and since you don't know the others that well, talking about yourself should not be hard", said Tevos. A little bark with her bite eh? "No.", I said standing. "Is there a problem, Daniels?" asked Tevos quizzically. "Yes there is. I don't care for being lied to and having my intelligence insulted. Now either you're going to tell me what this meeting is really about or I can show myself out the door", I said with finality. Tevos looked taken aback. I don't think she expected this sort of response. "And just when the hell did you get comfortable enough with me to start calling me by my last name only?", I added.

Tevos stood up and faced her desk. She turns toward me with a crease in her brow that was neither anger nor confusion. "Since you showed up in my dreams", she stated with a knowing look. Oh. Shit.

End Chapter 26

**A/N: **Well hello there readers! I know you thought I abandoned this story. Ha! Not on your life. This is my baby and i care about it too much to throw it away. Real life is happening right now though so I will update when I can. I hope this chapter isn't too rusty. I'll be back in my groove in no time! Thanks for hanging in there with me. You are appreciated.

Obligatory **disclaimer**: BioWare owns Mass Effect. They don't own Sercy or Chagoya and anything else I added to this fic that is not owned by someone else. Those are all mine. Still.


	27. Comes to the Light

**Ashley's POV**

I've never did any drugs in my life. The high that I've heard so many descriptions of though, albeit crazy in most cases, fits for me now. I feel as though I'm walking outside of my body...floating with every step through the Citadel. Daniels brought something out of me...something I would be slow to share with anyone but this...still felt right. _Buzzzzz! _I check my omni-tool and it is a message from Daniels. "You said you didn't object to romance. I sent this song before departing the _Normandy. It describes how I feel in this very moment. Listen to it when you're alone again. Muah!_", and that was the end of the message. I saw a song file attached with the name Balam Acab. The song was called Luminesce. This is so sweet I have no idea how to react it.

"So Williams, you mind sharing the joke?", asked Shepard. "What's that Skipper? What joke?", I asked. "The one that has that smile plastered across your face. I mean its starting to look like you painted it on", said Shepard with a smirk. "What? Oh just remembering...something. Five by five ma'am. But Commander, why are we going to the elcor and volus Embassy?", I asked, genuinely perturbed. "Because I've never been there before and in addition to that, you never can have too many allies Gunnery Chief", said Shepard. Hmm. She has a point. Shepard always seems a step ahead of everyone. I don't know how she does it.

"Strained greeting, hello human. I do apologize but I have pressing matters to attend to at the moment. My dignity has been compromised and it is all the Consort Sha'ira's fault", said an elcor diplomat to Shepard. What the heck was he talking about and why did he explain what he was about to say before saying it? "Who is the Consort and how has she compromised your dignity?", asked Shepard quizzically. "Alarmed response, you do not know of the Consort? You must not have been on the Citadel very long. Informative, her office is just across the bridge. Apologetically, I cannot discuss this further human. Suffice it to say she has compromised my position as a diplomat", said the elcor. Hmm. I'm sensing a story here. "Maybe we should visit this Consort. I wonder what she "consorts" with one about?", said Shepard with a puzzled look. "My understanding is that she has a lot of powerful clients. What strikes me as curious is this the only time I have ever heard of someone speak negatively about her", stated Liara. "I suppose there is only one way for us to find out", I said. "Agreed. Let's head over there but first...", Shepard looks around and added, "where the hell is Daniels? That meeting was only supposed to be an hour".

I hadn't noticed but she HAD been gone awhile. "I'll send her a message, Commander. She's probably dying to get out of that meeting", I said. Unbeknownst to me, that statement wasn't entirely true.

**Tevos POV**

The familiarity of her face...I will never forget it. She has haunted my dreams for 6 months. Yet I'd never saw her before...this human. I couldn't use my influence to find out any information about her. I mean how would I have explained that? I dreamed about her and now I have to find her? I trust that my position as Councilor would have been stripped away without a second thought.

"What do you mean you dreamed about me?", asked Daniels. I saw the confusion on her face but it felt forced. Reading her energy gave me something different. She was afraid. "Calm yourself. I will explain but I must ask that you be seated", I said. Daniels closed her eyes and took 3 deep breaths before sitting. Hmm. That is a meditation technique that I use to calm myself as well. "I am not one to play politics councilor. I'll leave that to Shepard. Please be quick with your explanation. I have other matters to attend to", stated Daniels coldly. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"As I said, I dreamed of you. I...I know who you are...or at least I feel I know who you are. I just didn't think it was possible to feel this...energy from a human. Asari experience it all of the time", I said. Daniels watches me carefully and says nothing giving me a silent pass to continue. "When we dream of an Asari, they will usually have great significance and influence in our lives. Usually in the form of a...", I paused, swallowing hard. "In the form of a what?", asked Daniels. The look on her face changed to concern. "A bondmate", I stated slowly. I was waiting for Daniels to excuse herself with some sort of pomp and circumstance but this did not happen. She instead sat staring into my eyes, barely blinking. This made my temperature rise but I did my best not to react outwardly.

"I know.", said Daniels breaking the silence. "What is it that you know?", I asked confused. "Councilor...Tevos...I need to tell you a story. One that will seem absurd but it will be 100% truth", said Daniels. "More absurd than my dreaming of you before we ever met? I'd be willing to listen", I said with a slight smile. She actually smiled back. It was beautiful. And so she began to tell me how she ended up on Eden Prime. The real story. She told me about her ancestors and told me of her purpose as well as what my purpose is in her life...or was supposed to be. She also told me about another partner though she did not reveal who they were...which is fair. "I know it sounds absurd...I know this but it is the truth", said Daniels nodding her head.

"So they brought you here to stop the Reapers? You do realize they are a myth?, I asked. "Oh Tevos. I sincerely hope you change your mind about...you know what? Why don't you meld with me?", asked Daniels. "What? Why?", I asked skeptically. "I know you can see my memories. I have only done a meld once but it conveyed what I needed it to. I can't fabricate my memories. This way you will have definitive proof of my truth. And I know how you councilor's like proof", remarked Daniels with a smile. "Good point. But...are you certain you would be comfortable with a nearly 400 year old being searching your mind?", I asked. "Councilor, I hold the endemic ancestral memory of species that existed millions of years ago. To put it in human terms, I'm good", said Daniels confidently. "Okay. I did not expect our meeting to go this way. Give me just a moment to prepare", I said. "Very well.", stated Daniels. I felt her watching me as I stood to face the window. Goddess...calm my spirit...steel my will. I took 3 deep breaths and turned to face Daniels. "I am ready to begin if you are", I said. Daniels stood and nodded.

She looked me in my eyes again. Actually she always looked me in my eyes, never faltering. I felt the energy in the room change again. Considering what she told me, I had to wonder if she was capable of doing this. "I'm ready, Councilor", stated Daniels. "I know you said you've done a meld once but I need you to remain calm as much as possible. Relax, Daniels. Embrace eternity!", I exclaimed. As soon as I entered her mind I saw images of everything she told me. I saw the vision from the Prothean beacon as well. I saw a human woman...her fellow crew member. Oh. OH! Are they...joined? I felt the pride beaming from her memories of meeting Shepard and the amount of respect she had for her was intense. She was unquestionably loyal to her. I then came to her memories of her ancestors during meditation aboard the Normandy. Their presence was overwhelming but it felt...safe. They love her and I almost feel that they love me by proxy. I gently ended the meld. Daniels was quiet, watching for my reaction.

"That was...incredible. It is a lot of information to process but I can say that you have proven your truth without a shadow of doubt. I...need some time to process this. I will contact you again once I have gathered my thoughts", I stated. "I understand, Councilor. Besides, I think Shepard requires my presence", said Daniels, punching keys on her omni-tool. "Before you go, here is my information. This is not something I regularly engage in because of my position but something tells me we'll be talking more often than not. I'd rather not go through Shepard. You understand", I said. "Of course, Councilor. Here is my info as well. In the meantime, I should get back to my duties" said Daniels with a slight nod. "Also, I know you saw that you are supposed to be one of my partners. Maybe next time we can quit messing around and discuss that", she added and left my office.

Yes. We definitely needed to discuss THAT.

**Shepard's POV**

Christ this office is filled. I use the term "office" loosely. There are a myrias of species sitting quietly sans the constant conversation. An Asari attendant standa at the front of the place. Where the hell is Daniels?! "Did you miss me, Shepard?", appeared Daniels smiling. "Yes. Your illustrious smile is the sun that brightens my day", I replies sarcastically. "I've been known to have that effect. What are we doing here?", quizzed Daniels. "Something about an elcor and dignity being compromised. We need to speak with the Consort but this crowd might make it difficult", I said. "On your orders, Shepard", said Daniels. I saw her and Ashley exchange glances. Meaningful glances. Yeah something happened between those two. Thanks to this lovely gift I've been given by Alpha Mother, I can feel it. **  
**

"Greetings. I am Nelyna, the Consort's assistant. Is there something I can help you with?", asked the greeter. "Yes. But first, what exactly IS the Consort and what does she do?", I asked. "She is many things to many people. It is difficult to explain. It will require a personal consultation to get the full experience", stated Nelyna. "Well that doesn't tell us much. What say we mosey on in and find out, Shepard?", asked Daniels. "Good idea. Can we just go in?", I asked. "I'm afraid not. You will need to set an appointment", said Nelyna. "Okay. I'd like to set an appointment", I said. "Great! Let's see. You're in luck! I have an opening available in 3 months", said Nelyna. "What the hell? Umm we have a Universe to save so is there no other times that are...i don't know, sooner?", asked Daniels. "Yeah nobody is worth that much trouble", I said, shaking my head. "You will need to make that determination for yourselves. Would you like to set the appointment?", asked Nelyna politely. "No that's alright but I'm sure someone else who cares enough will be glad to take it", I said. "Aww I'm sorry to hear that. Well if you change your mind...beep beep beep", came a sound from the Asari's hip. She began speaking into her ear.

"_Nelyna?_", said a voice. "Yes, Sha'ira?", replied Nelyna. "_Send the Commander and her friends in. I would like to speak with two of them_", said Sha'ira. Two of us? Which two? "Huh. It seems the Consort has taken notice of you all. You can go in. Her office is inside and to your right", said Nelyna. "What does she want?", I asked. "And which two was she referring to?", added Daniels. "Those questions are better suited for her. Perhaps you should ask while you are there", replied Nelyna with a wink. Well this is unexpected. 20 creds says she is talking about myself and Daniels. We walk toward the office with little to know interruption. A female, human, asks if we are a part of the Alliance and says that her brother is military as well. We ascend a flight of stairs and finally make it to Sha'ira's "office". That bed tells me otherwise.

"That is close enough, Commander", states the Consort. Her back is still turned toward us. "You said you wanted to see us. What's this about?", I asked. I noticed Daniels watching her intently. Ashley was watching Daniels in the same fashion and Liara...was watching me. Hmm. Now that everybody is looking at everybody, maybe we can find out what is going on. "Commander, I have a problem and I would appreciate it immensely if you could help me solve it", stated Sha'ira, finally facing us. "What kind of problem?", I asked raising an eyebrow. "First things first...who is your companion?", she asked, eyeing Daniels with a smile. "Sercy Daniels, ma'am. Pleasure to make your acquaintance", said Daniels while stepping forward to extend a hand. Sha'ira bypassed the handshake and placed a hand on Daniels cheek. "The pleasure is all mine. You have an intense and beautiful aura. You warm my spirit with your presence", stated Sha'ira.

Daniels was frozen in place. Liara looked unsettled and Ashley...I'll bet I could fry an egg on her forehead right now. She is PISSED! "Hey lady! Why don't you tell us what you want help with so we can move it along!", barked Ashley. Yeah she's pissed. "Forgive me but I have never encountered an aura like that of your companion. As I said, I have a problem", said Sha'ira. She began telling the story of a turian General spreading lies about her because she could not be with him as he wanted her to be. She requests that we go and speak to him but I have no idea how she thinks our power of persuasion is so...well powerful. "Appeal to his sense of honor. If you can do this for me, I'd be very grateful", she said caressing both Daniels and my cheeks. She is very touchy feely. I can see we are going to have a friendly convo about personal space when this is over. We agree to help her. Couldn't hurt having her as an ally either. Back to Chora's Den.

End Chapter 27

**A/N**: Of course this is a setup chapter and will have a part 2. As you can see, I'm including a lot more drama in these upcoming chapters. I don't want you guys to think this story will be roses and sunshine all of the time because it won't. So Tevos has played her cards and Sha'ira is trying to get chose apparently. Ashley and Liara might kill her first though lol! But yeah...hang around for pt 2 and thanks for hanging around anyway. You guys are awesome!

Obligatory **disclaimer**: Sercy. Chagoya. Mine. Mass Effect is all BioWare's. Besides I do it for the love of the game. And because there was a total lack of PoC in Mass Effect starting with ME2. As you were.


	28. Comes to the Light (Pt 2)

**Daniels' POV**

_**(Chora's**__**Den)**_

"Oh for the love of christ suck it up man!", I exclaimed out loud. We'd entered Chora's Den about 10 minutes ago to find General Septimus Oraka sulking over a glass of the swill they call liquor in this fine establishment. I'd nearly pulled every 'loc out of my head listening to his ego do more talking than anything. "What is it with you men? No matter what species, you always seem to get in your Drake feelings because some woman doesn't want you and have the nerve to complain about being friend zoned when you carry on in THIS way. You'll pardon my saying so, General, but this is extra pathetic", I said crossing my arms. "Not quite how I would have put it but I'd agree. General you never want to show the enemy your weakness", said an empathetic Shepard. Screw empathy! I need him to get over himself! "So that's it huh? Just straighten up and act like a General?", quizzed Oraka. "Well it couldn't hurt, Sir", said Ashley. "Shepard, I believe I will take you and your colleagues advice. But one more thing. I need you to pass information to an elcor diplomat. He's been complaining about Sha'ira because he believes she spread rumors about him when in fact, it was me", said Oraka. "There is an old saying among humans, General. Misery loves company. I think this is one of few times in my life where I've saw it manifest", I said, shaking my head. "Yes, well be that as it may, I fear what he may do to compromise her place here so please tell him of this", said Oraka, "What makes you think he'll believe me?", asked Shepard. "Because you'll give him this. The OSD has information on how I found out personal things about him. You'll find him in the Embassy. In the meantime, I should grab a cold shower...or two. Here's to soldiers being soldiers", said Oraka, downing his drink and sauntering out of Chora's Den.

"Shepard if I ever get like that...behind ANY woman...slap the taste out of my mouth will ya", I said. "Please remember that you said that because if it happens, I want no crying, Daniels", said Shepard, smirking. "That sounds quite painful. I can't imagine how well you would be able to eat with your taste buds non-existent", remarked Liara. I chuckled a bit. Shepard blushed. Ashley quietly giggled. "Well Liara...you certainly have a way of putting things into perspective don't you?", I said. "She blushed a bit, having finally caught on to why our responses were filled with laughter. I like making her blush like that. I wonder how long it will be before she learns to banter back and forth with us on these subjects? _Buzzzzzz!_ Now who the hell is sending a message to my omni tool and how did I become so popular all of a sudden? _I enjoyed our meeting earlier. We should meet again soon. There is much to discuss. -TT_

Shit. Tevos was a persistent person wasn't she? I don't know how the meeting could have been enjoyable. It was a nerve-wracking time for me. I still hadn't figured out how I would explain any of this to Ashley. And whether I liked it or not, she deserved to know what is going on. I promised to be open about it all and the longer I don't talk about it, the easier it'll be not to say anything at all. On another note, what the hell IS Tevos first name? I don't recall it being in the game but she signed off "TT". Hmm. Put a pin in that. I'll ask her next time. "What has you in deep thought over there, Daniels?", asked Ashley, jarring me a bit. "A lot of nothing...or something. I'll talk with you about it when we make it back to the Normandy", I said. She nodded and there was an unspoken understanding there...like she knew this had something to do with my purpose. Back to the embassies and Sha'ira.

**Shepard's POV**

**(Consort's Chambers)**

After speaking with the elcor diplomat to set things right between him and Sha'ira, we headed directly to the consort. We've got to get away from the Citadel. Saren has too much of a head start on us. Think we'll go to Feros first. I'm concerned about the colony there. Something is awry but I don't know what...its just a feeling. "Greetings, Commander. I take it you need to speak with the Consort?", asked Nelyna. "Yes. We have the information she requested earlier. If she is available, I'd like to go in", I said. I was trying not to divulge unnecessary information. "The Consort has requested to see both you and your colleague, Sercy", said Nelyna. "What? Why does she only want to see those two?", asked Ashley, visibliy heated. "I've got to learn to turn this charm down. It isn't working in my favor any more", said Daniels. "When did it ever work in your favor?", I quizzed. "Well...I did manage to get on the Normandy...and stay", said Daniels, smiling. "Well...yeah but don't get ahead of yourself. I keep you around for decorative reasons. That purple goes with everything", I said. We all laughed. "Shepard, if you two must go alone, I suggest you do so. The Consort could be a powerful ally", said Liara thoughtfully. "I still don't trust her...but I am inclined to agree with Dr. T'Soni", said Ashley and added as an after thought "I've done that a lot lately". "I agree as well. Let's get this over with.", I said. "It'll just be a minute", said Daniels to Ashley with a wink. I'm still betting they'll be married by the end of this mission...if we all live.

"Greetings, Commander Shepard. I appreciate your prompt resolution of my problem. Septimus sent me a nice note apologizing for his actions. I have even received an apology from the elcor diplomat, due in no small part to you and your colleagues", said Sha'ira. "It was my honor to aid you", I said. "It was my honor as well", said Daniels. "I appreciate the modesty but I would not expect you to do this solely based on respect. I offer a gift of words, if you are ready to receive it", said Sha'ira. "Oh yes. Words. That mean things. I'm all ears", said Daniels. "As am I", I said, nudging Daniels. This woman couldn't be serious if I paid her to do just that. "Because this is meant for both of you, I would prefer to communicate via a meld...again, if you both are comfortable", said Sha'ira. "Wait wait wait! I don't know about this, Shepard", said Daniels with a worried look. "What's the problem? You've already done a meld before, this shouldn't be an issue", I said. "Yeah but you know...gifts", said Daniels. "I am aware of who you are, Sercy. There is no need to fear what I will see", said Sha'ira reassuringly. "So I can just assume that every asari I meet will automatically know what I'm about? Hell I don't even know what I'm about...not in totality", said Daniels. "You have a certain...aura about you. Like you have knowledge that spans centuries. It is hard to explain but I feel it", said Sha'ira. "Well...that's one way of putting it", I said. "So the secret is out. Fine. Let's get with the melding", said Daniels. I nod to give my consent. "Very well. Relax your minds and close your eyes. Breathe deeply. Connect with my energy as I connect with yours...embrace eternity", exclaimed Sha'ira.

There was a rush of emotions coming from everywhere. I wasn't sure whose emotions were assaulting my senses first...Daniels or Sha'ira. I felt a wave of lust...THAT had to be Sha'ira's...unless Daniels had something to tell me. I saw pieces of an image with Sha'ira kissing me...and Daniels holding her from behind. How...graphic. I swallowed hard at that. I also felt that she respected us and because of this, she would never act upon her desires. I started to feel loyalty and I knew this was Daniels. She was unquestionably loyal to me. She also had a strong fear that I'd die and is fiercely protective of me because of that. I wasn't expecting this and I'm not sure how to feel about it. It does feel good knowing she has my back, no matter what. Sha'ira communicated strength and perseverance to us. She also communicated that she'd be an unwavering ally when we least expected. I trust that this is something that would manifest in the future. And just like that, the meld ended.

Daniels was breathing hard and staring at Sha'ira. Sha'ira was smiling. I was...confused. "You alright, Daniels? You look a bit shaken up", I said. "I'm...I'm fine. What...what was that?", asked Daniels. "What are you talking about?", I quizzed. "She...did something...to me. Not in a bad way...it was like...sex", said Daniels. "I certainly felt none of THAT", I said, emphatically. "I'm sorry. I didn't...expect this sort of effect on you. It was very hard to control the energy that you pulled me into", said Sha'ira. "What? I never pulled you...", said Daniels. She trailed off and looked down. I remember our ancestors telling her that she had this ability but I don't think she has learned to control it yet. "I'm...I apologize for that, Sha'ira. This is a new gift for me and I don't know how to control it yet...but I am actively working on it", said Daniels, solemnly. "Please see that you do. It is immensely powerful but in the meantime, do not be surprised if you start to draw a crowd around you for those more...spiritually attuned", said Sha'ira with a smile. "I'll keep that in mind", said Daniels, smiling as well. I cleared my throat. "Charming as well I see. Commander, thank you for your time. I have a small gift for you as well. I do not know its purpose, but I have the feeling its time to let it go", said Sha'ira. She handed me a small trinket that looked like a globe. Perhaps I will find out what it is for while we are chasing Saren. "Thank you Sha'ira. Be well", I said. Daniels stood smiling at her momentarily before saying "I can see why he loves you" and turned to join me.

"What really happened back there, Daniels?", I asked. "It was as I said. She literally mind-fucked me. I wanted to say that in front of her so badly but thought better of it. You didn't feel any of that?", asked Daniels. "No and I'm not sure I would want to without trying to boil away the image with scalding water", I said. We laughed. "Let's rejoin Ash and Liara before something ELSE happens", said Daniels. "Agreed. I think I've had enough of this area of the Citadel", I said. Time to leave the Citadel in general.

**Ashley's POV**

**(C'Sec Headquarters)**

Daniels and Shepard have been in there for almost 2 hours. What could they possibly have to talk about that takes THAT long? Sha'ira eyed them both like pieces of meat the last time we were there. Who knows what she had planned in that head of hers. "I wonder what is keeping Shepard and Daniels", said Liara. "Same here, Doc. I hate standing still for long periods of time", I said. "I do not care for it either. I was once stuck on a dig site because of inclement weather and nearly tore my scalp crests out because of boredom", said Liara. "Wow. I think you may have me beat with that one, Doc", I said. "It is the scientist in me. Being inquisitive and searching for answers has its bad moments", said Liara, pensively. She was in thought about something else...I could tell but I didn't want to push the issue. Just then, Shepard and Daniels rounded the corner.

"Did you miss me?", asked Daniels with a wink. "Of course we did", said Liara, smiling. She was smiling at Shepard though. Ha. I knew it. "Well don't put your kisses on me all at once", said Daniels. "Oh cut it out you!", I said. "Sorry for the delay. I want to get out of here as soon as possible though. Chief Williams, I need you to stop by Acquisitions and see if they have any Spectre-class weapons available. Purchase any that they have available", said Shepard. "Aye, aye Commander. Daniels will you join me?", I asked. "Sure thing, Ash. If Shepard is okay with that", said Daniels. "Of course. Liara and I will wait here", said Shepard. I saw Daniels smile hard about this and Shepard gave her the meanest look she could muster. Well maybe not...I'm sure she has more mean looks in her repertoire.

We walked silently toward Acquisitions but I could tell something was bothering Daniels. She seemed...aloof and distracted. "Is there something wrong?", I asked. "I'm not sure really. I'm pretty sure Sha'ira just mind-fucked me but it is my fault...somehow", said Daniels. "What? What do you mean?", I asked. "Well she wanted to communicate with us via a meld but somehow, I pulled her into my energy and she became...intimate with my mind", said Daniels, looking down. "I see. Is she your...other asari?", I asked. I was asking this as carefully as possible. A part of me was enraged...but another part knew that I'd walked right into this situation. "Oh no! No! But...well I'll have to tell you when we make it back aboard. The Citadel has too many eyes and ears to speak of it here", said Daniels. "I agree. Let's get these weapons and head back", I said.

We managed to pick up a HMWA X Master Assault rifle and sniper rifle. Sweet! I hope Shepard let's me play with that sniper rifle. This is top of the line! When we got back to Shepard, we saw that she was being interviewed. "Uh oh. If that reporter isn't careful, Shepard might level her off the ground", said Daniels. "Wait what? How can you tell that she's irritated?", I quizzed. "Body language", was Daniels simple reply. Come to think of it, Shepard's jaw line looks tight as hell. They wrapped up the interview and Shepard nodded respectfully to the reporter. "So...how tense are you, Shepard?", asked Daniels. "Way too tense. Let's get the hell out of here before something else slows us down", said Shepard, shaking her head. "On your orders, Shepard", said Daniels. What a day...or night. Hard to tell in space.

**_Meanwhile..._**

_"You are right to be cautious, Thea. She is more powerful than even she realizes. There is a great energy that envelopes her...protects her. However, I believe she has the best intentions for you", said Shai'ira. "But what of the human woman I saw? She means a great deal to her...I am not sure I can compete with that", said Tevos. "It is not a matter of competition for her. You will play a very significant role in her life. This is not something that can be disregarded. She knows who you are too", said Sha'ira, reassuredly. "I don't know...I just don't know if I should get mixed up with this", said Tevos. "All will be well. Trust me. She is as confused about this as you are but she definitely wants you...all of you. She could not hide this during the meld", said Sha'ira. "Sha'ira you didn't...", said Tevos. "I did. Her energy was so...pure. I couldn't fight the urge to...taste it. She pulled me into her energy as well but I don't think it was intentionally. She has not mastered her control...yet", said Sha'ira. "I see. Be that as it may, do not make a habit of ensnaring my future bondmate", said Tevos. "I will not...but if she comes to me, I cannot say I would resist", said Sha'ira. "Very well. Thank you for this information, Sha'ira. Goddess be with you", said Tevos. _

End Chapter 28

**A/N:** I like how this site decided to eat my chapter in half. That really ticked me off and thus why you guys got a story that seemed half-finished. Ugh! Anyway, we're going to move on to Feros but a couple of points here: Tevos is starting to pick up the interest in Daniels. Shepard and Liara will start to develop more and I'll even throw in a little Garrus for your collective palates. How about Sha'ira getting more than she bargained for, for once? Ha! Anyway, thanks for hanging in there with me guys. I really appreciate it.

**Obligatory disclaimer**: Mass Effect is owned by BioWare. I just remix it to my taste. Chagoya and Sercy remain mine. And all other things that I've added that are not the property of anyone else. In which case, that last statement was futile. Also, shout out to the person whose story I read that gave Tevos the first name of "Thea". I can't remember your s/n on here but I hope you don't mind me borrowing it for my story. It just feels right..the name, that is. If you happen across my story and want me to change it, I will oblige you. As you were.


End file.
